13 Ghosts of Friday the 13th
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Based on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo and Thir13en Ghosts. While trying to protect the Chest of Dark Spirits, Josie Sakura is shocked when its in the hands of Psy-Crow, who just released thirteen from there, including the 13th Ghost, King Boo. Now she has to find and capture all the thirteen ghosts while facing Psy-Crow and being antagonized by Werner Werman and four other ghosts.
1. Black, White and Scary All Over

Chapter 1 - Black, White and Scary All Over

The scene starts with a strange chest like the Chest of Demons (except smaller and different) in a black background.

? (voice-over): _"This is a warning to all living mortals that who so ever opens this Chest of Dark Spirits on Friday the 13th will release the gate of thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts upon the face of the Earth!"_

Josie Sakura walks towards the Chest of Dark Spirits and looks rather concern. Suddenly, she turned around to see what's behind her and was relieved, unaware that a dark, shadowy figure came towards the Chest of Dark Spirits and opens it, making her hear it in shock. When she turns around, the figure ran away and a blue light came out of the chest and out came King Boo.

Josie Sakura: "Oh no!" (runs away)

Then, twelve more ghosts, each silhouetted came out from the chest and King Boo points at her as they chased her. Josie Sakura kept running and noticed the spirits behind her and she screamed in horror as she kept running, only for the ghosts to go faster. Then, five ghost rats materialized, each silhouetted as well. Will four of them resemble prisoners, one of them has a Pickelhaube helmet, a robe, a cigar and glowing light blue eyes.

Silhouetted Ghost Rat: _"Let's get her, boys!"_

Silhouetted Ghostly Rat Prisoners: _"Ve're vith ya, sir!"_

The ghostly rats try to catch her, but King Boo grabbed them and threw them aside. The scene switches to the frightened Josie Sakura alone in a darkened background.

? (voice-over): _"Only you can return the spirits to the chest!"_

Josie Sakura: "Wait! What?!" (turns to the screen) "Why me?"

? (voice-over): _"Because he let them out!"_

Six ghostly shadows appear to the left next to her and she gasped and backed away until six more ghostly shadows materialize behind her, causing her to turn around and gasp in more horror.

Josie Sakura: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Josie Sakura runs away and comes to the Chest of Dark Spirits. Then, she breathes in relief and sits on the chest. Unknown to her, King Boo's glowing purple eyes had just materialized in the darkness, followed by King Boo's evil laugh, making her noticed in shock. The scene fades and switches to King Boo in a black background.

King Boo: _"No one will be safe on Friday the 13th!"_

The scene switches to Josie Sakura waking up in her room, screaming. Then, she looks around as she hugs her Freddy Fazbear plush doll. Then, she calms down and sighs in relief.

Josie Sakura: "It's just a dream."

When she looks at the window, she noticed that the sun is coming up, indicating that it's morning, and not just any morning...

Josie Sakura: "Friday the 13th. Welp, better get dressed and go for a walk."

Later, after Josie Sakura got dressed and left Twilight Manor (her home), she walked through the park.

Josie Sakura: "I wonder what I'm gonna do on Friday the 13th." (sees a billboard of Aquamarine) "What the hell? That little gem is a brat!" (noticed a lit torch) "I know what I'm gonna do today!"

Josie Sakura grabs the torch, summons her broomstick, flies up to the billboard, burns it and hides behind a building.

Aquamarine: "What a wonderful day for hunting down humans! Huh?" (sees her billboard on fire and screams) "My billboard! Oh Homeworld, why?!"

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "That was so funny!"

Later, she arrives at a relic museum and notices a sign that says "Volunteer today!".

Josie Sakura: "Volunteering, eh? Looks like they need my help."

The scene switches to Josie Sakura in the museum with to the curator, showing her a chest that looks like the one from her dream.

Museum Curator: "Your job is to guard this mysterious relic and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." (gives her the chest) "It's called the Chest of Dark Spirits. Who ever opens the Chest of Dark Spirits on Friday the 13th will release the gate of thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts upon the face of the Earth. Think you can handle that?"

Josie Sakura: "I can handle it. I'm am totally interested in ghosts and the supernatural and stuff, so you can trust me as a volunteer."

Museum Curator: "Okay, be sure it to guard it with your life. Good luck." (leaves)

Josie Sakura: "I will."

Unknown to her, a drone is above her looking at the Chest of Dark Spirits. Meanwhile, in Psy-Crow's lair, Psy-Crow is in his throne, watching her with the Chest of Dark Spirits through his screen.

Psy-Crow: "So, this girl has the legendary Chest of Dark Spirits, eh? I've heard about stuff like that on the internet! Whoever opens the chest on Friday the 13th will release the gate of thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts upon the face of the Earth! And since today's Friday the 13th, this'll be my chance to defeat that pest, Earthworm Jim! Once I open the Chest of Dark Spirits, the thirteen ghosts will be in my control and once they destroy that meddling Earthworm Jim, I'll finally have his Super Suit and give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt! This'll be a brilliant day for me and an unlucky fate for that idiotic worm!" (laughs evilly, puts on his jet-pack and flies away)

Back at the museum, Josie Sakura is keeping her eyes on the Chest of Dark Spirits

Josie Sakura: "Watching this chest will be as easy as one, two, three."

She sees the Komodo Brothers walking. Then, she comes to Undyne.

Josie Sakura: "Excuse me, ma'am. A moment of your time, sir?"

Undyne: "What is it, human?"

Josie Sakura: "You do not believe what the Komodo Brothers said about you."

The scene cuts to the Komodo Brothers walking. Then, an angry Undyne comes to them.

Undyne: "How dare you two say I stink like a dead fish!"

Komodo Joe: "Hold on! We didn't say anything!"

Komodo Moe: "I agree!"

Undyne: "I don't believe you!" (takes out her spear)

Undyne chases the Komodo Brothers in a Benny Hill way and Josie Sakura laughs at this.

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "That was so funny! At least nothing bad has happened to the chest."

? (off-screen): (whispers to Josie Sakura) _"Vanna bet, Fräulein?"_

Josie Sakura: "Huh?" (looks behind her, notices that there's a Rat Wraith behind her and screams)

Three more Rat Wraiths appear around her, making her scream.

Josie Sakura: "Who are you all? What do you want?"

Rat Wraith #1: _"Our leader told us zat you are ein beautiful und naïve damsel, capable of pulling off schenanigans und such! Is it true?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah... Sure... Listen, whoever this leader of yours if, tell them that I am not interested."

Rat Wraith #2: _"Oh, ve don't vanna tell him zat!"_

Josie Sakura: "And why's that?"

Rat Wraith #3: _"Because he's coming for you."_

Josie Sakura: (raising an eyebrow) "Are any of you from the Chest of Dark Spirits?"

Rat Wraiths #4: _"Nein, ve're not und neizher is our schpooky leader, Verner Verman!"_

Josie Sakura: "Who's Werner Werman?"

Rat Wraith #1: _"You'll see..." _(laughs evilly)

? (off-screen): "Hey!"

Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo appear.

Booger: "Go harass someone your own size!"

The Rat Wraiths groan in annoyance.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Come on, guys. Let's go."_

The Rat Wraiths sadly leave.

Josie Sakura: "Hey, kid, thanks for standing up for me to those weird ghost rats."

Booger: "No problem, Josie. So, this is the Chest of Dark Spirits, eh?"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, and I'm supposed to protect it and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Scrud: "Wow! That's so cool!"

Blip: "I agree! You're really responsible!"

Zabo: "Me too! You are really great!"

Josie Sakura: "Thank you! What could possibly go wrong?"

Psy-Crow (off-screen): "There's free kittens in the parking lot!"

This made Scrud, Blip and Zabo excited.

Zabo: "Free kittens? Where?" (runs off)

Scrud: "Hey! Wait up, Zabo!" (runs off)

Blip: "I want a free kitten too!" (runs off)

Booger: "Don't you think this seems suspicious?"

Josie Sakura: "I think so, Booger. It could be the ghost rats pulling a prank on us."

Psy-Crow (off-screen): "HELP! THE GHOST RATS ARE ATTACKING ME!"

This made Josie Sakura and Booger shocked.

Josie Sakura: "What?! Well, I never!" (runs off)

Booger: "Josie, wait for me!" (follows Josie Sakura)

Unfortunately for Josie, she had left the Chest of Dark Spirits alone. Then, Psy-Crow walks towards the chest.

Psy-Crow: "Finally, the Chest of Dark Spirits is all mine!" (laughs evilly)

At the parking lot, Scrud, Blip and Zabo are confused.

Blip: "Huh? What happened?"

Zabo: "Where are the free kittens?"

Scrud: "I think we've been tricked!"

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "Alright, you slimy ghost rats! That's enough assault innocence!"

The three turn to see Josie Sakura and Booger confronting the Rat Wraiths.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Vat are you talking about? Ve Rat Wraiths didn't do anyzing!"_

Josie Sakura: "Don't you play dumb with us, you four! We know were attacking someone!"

Rat Wraith #2: _"But it vasn't us!"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Ve svear!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"I agree!"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, really? Well, I-"

Booger: "Uh, Josie, I think they're serious."

Josie Sakura: "Oh. Maybe we should go back to the museum. I left the Chest of Dark Spirits in there."

Suddenly, they heard a baby cry.

Booger: "Snotrina?"

Then, came four screams. Suddenly, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina (Booger's baby sister) arrive.

Josie Sakura: "Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina?"

Booger: "What are you doing here?"

Camillot: "Oh! Hey, Booger! We have no time to explain!"

Cammy Lin: "I agree with my cousin, Camillot! It's too horrible!"

Josie Sakura: "What do you mean?"

Phosphee: "It's too scary!"

Rat Wraith #1: _"Is it, Verner Verman?"_

Jamzy: "Who's Werner Werman?"

Mixadel: "Wait, you mean to tell me that that thing is actually..."

An evil laugh was heard off-screen, making Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina frightened. Then, a ghostly rat with glowing blue eyes in a white robe, white Pickelhaube helmet, white gloves and a ghostly cigar with ghostly mist coming out from it appears; it was the ghost of Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: _"Voooooooooooooooooooooooooo! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII am ze ghooooooooooooost of Veeeeeeeerner Vermaaaaaaaan! Voooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Snotrina cries.

Booger: "Hey! You made my sister cry! Not cool! You're not scary!"

Werner Werman: "_Oh really?" _(turns his eyes dark with light blue pupils and makes his teeth sharp as he lets out a ghostly scream)

Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina screamed in horror as they ran away and went inside the museum where Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo were in. Then, Werner Werma turns his eyes and teeth back to normal and he and the Rat Wraiths laughed at this. Back at the museum, Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina kept running until they stopped and noticed Psy-Crow near the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Camillot: "Hey! Who's that guy?"

Booger: "That's him! That's Psy-Crow, Earthworm Jim's arch-nemesis!"

Snotrina babbles in agreement.

Camillot: "What's he doing here?"

Mixadel: "I don't know, cousin, but I don't like it! He needs to be stopped!"

Cammy Lin: "I don't know, cousin Mixadel. What if he catches us and takes us as hostages?"

Jamzy: "Well, she's got a point, but what's he doing with the Chest of Dark Spirits?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh no! We better stop him from opening it before it's too late!"

Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina confront Psy-Crow.

Josie Sakura: "Hold it right there, Psy-Crow!"

Psy-Crow: "The human brat. How wonderful to see you! Tell me. How did you know that I was the one who tricked you?"

Josie Sakura: "Wait. You tricked me, Booger, Scrud, Blip and Zabo? Not cool!"

Psy-Crow: "Wow. You really are stupid! No matter. You're about to witness the end of Earthworm Jim!"

Josie Sakura: "What do you mean the end of Earthworm Jim? Wait a minute! You're going to open the chest?! No, you mustn't do that! If you do, you will release thirteen terrifying ghosts known to all! It's not gonna help you, it'll only make things worse!"

Psy-Crow: "Too bad! Once I open the chest, the thirteen ghosts will be at my command and when they destroy Earthworm Jim, I shall finally have his Super Suit and give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt! Thirteen terrifying ghosts! MINE TO COMMAND!" (laughs evilly)

Then, Psy-Crow begins to open the Chest of Dark Spirits in a slow dramatic manner.

Josie Sakura: "Noooooooo..."

Psy-Crow isn't listening to her and opens it quarter way.

Josie Sakura: "...oooooooooo..."

Psy-Crow still didn't listen to her and opens it half way.

Josie Sakura: (while shedding tears in slow motion) "...oooooooooo..."

Psy-Crow still didn't listen to her and opens it completely. Then, the slow dramatic manner stops as everything goes completely dark.

Josie Sakura: "You fool! You've doomed us all!"

Psy-Crow: "What are you talking about?"

Then, just like in Josie Sakura's dream, a blue light came out of the chest and out came King Boo, laughing maniacally.

King Boo: (laughs evilly) _"I am free from this wretched chest! Now, I, King Boo shall rule the realm of the living! Now for me and twelve other ghosts to wreak havoc on this world!"_ (laughs evilly and flies off)

As King Boo left, twelve shadowy spirits came out of the Chest of Dark Spirits, much to Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina's horror as they ran away to hide. However, Psy-Crow wasn't scared.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! I wanna-" (as two spirits fly past him) "Listen you, I-" (as three more spirits fly past him) "I need to have a word with-" (as several more spirits fly past him) "Why won't they stop?"

A shadowy spirit comes to Psy-Crow and reveals itself to be Major Nixel as a ghost.

Major Nixel: _"Actually, sir, why should we?"_

Psy-Crow: "Who are you?"

Major Nixel: _"I'm Major Nixel! In life, I was a leader and general of a fallen army that was defeated by colorful creatures known as Mixels! As for me, I was slain by the Mixels as punishment for my crimes."  
_  
Psy-Crow: "Ouch!"

Major Nixel: _"I know. I was known for haunting the Mixels as revenge, but as a year went by, they retaliated and imprisoned me in the Chest of Dark Spirits! Anyway, you see, according to King Boo, we've been trapped inside that blasted chest for years. But we knew, some Friday the 13th, some villain would be vile enough to open the chest and set us all free! You're our hero. Our big STUPID hero!"_

Major Nixel grabs a dunce cap and a metal that says "Duh" and puts them on Psy-Crow and takes a selfie with him.

Major Nixel: _"Welp, I've got a city of Mixels to terrorize now that I'm back! See ya!"_ (flies away)

Psy-Crow: "Hey! Get back here, you fool! You will obey me!"

Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina saw the whole thing.

Josie Sakura: "Oh man, this is really bad, isn't it?"

Camillot: "I'll say! That Major Nixel really terrifies me! My father told me all about him and the horrible things he did when he was alive!"

Cammy Lin: "I agree with you, Camillot! I'm scared!"

Mixadel: "Well, I'm not." (shutters)

Booger: "It's not bad yet. Since you still have the Chest of Dark Spirits, we can always help you round them up if you like."

Josie Sakura: "You're right. I guess it's up to us!"

Phosphee: "Ya think?"

? (off-screen): _"I doubt zat!"_

The group turn to see the ghostly Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths behind him.

Werner Werman: _"You zink you're gonna handle zirteen hostile ghosts vith zehn little Mixels?" _(snickers sinisterly)_ "How adorable!"_

Josie Sakura: "Leave us alone, dude! We've got thirteen ghosts to capture and you're lucky you and your ghost rat slaves are not them! I believe in justice! Those little Mixels! My friends! Myself."

Werner Werman: _"Belieffe in yourself? Zat's ein wunderbar idea!" _(laughs evilly) _"Good luck, Fräulein." _(he and the Rat Wraiths disappear)

Josie Sakura: "We'll deal with him later." (picks up the Chest of Dark Spirits) "Right now, we've got that Major Nixel guy to take care of! He's the first ghost I'm going to capture!"

Booger: "Right!"

Scrud, Blip and Zabo: "Right!"

Camillot, Cammy Lin and Mixadel: "Right!"

Jamzy and Phosphee: "Right!"

Snotrina babbles in agreement.

Josie Sakura: "Alright! Now that we know that that Major Nixel guy is heading to Mixopolis, let's go!"

Later, Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina arrived in Mixopolis.

Josie Sakura: "It's quiet... Too quiet..."

They see a random Mixel running for its life, screaming.

Mixadel: "What's with that guy?"

They heard Major Nixel's evil laughter.

Josie Sakura, Booger and Camillot: "The ghost of Major Nixel!"

Jamzy: "He's here!"

Josie Sakura: "Get ready!"

Major Nixel: (floats to Josie Sakura and her pals) _"Well, well, well, what have we here? A human and ten little Mixels! How childish!"_

Josie Sakura: "Excuse me, but do you mind if we capture you and put you back in the chest?"

Mixadel: "Really, Josie? You can't just ask him!"

Josie Sakura: "I know, but I had to be nice!"

Major Nixel: _"Actually, I do mind getting captured! I am not going back in that chest and you can't make me! Not now... Not ever! Nobody will stop me! NOBODY!"_

Major Nixel shoots lightning blasts at Josie Sakura, Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina, but they dodge and chase him in a Benny Hill way. The chase takes place in two streets, at a school, at the park, near a few restaurants, at an ice cream parlor, at an arcade, in another street, at a mall and in a cemetery.

Josie Sakura: "Major, stop! I know you've been defeated and slain years ago by Mixels, but enough is enough! You have to stop! I'm being sincere here!"

Major Nixel: _"You don't even understand how it feels to be killed by Mixels! You don't know how it feels to be dead! To be forgotten! To feel vemgeance! Getting killed by those miserable Mixels is the reason why I'm haunting them in the first place!" _(as lightning comes out of his hands) _"I will not let you stop me...especially mortals like you!" _(shoots lightning blasts at Josie Sakura)

Josie Sakura dodges and blasts him with her light beams. The evil ghost chases the her, but Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina threw tomatoes at him.

Major Nixel: _"Why you little! I'll tear you all apart for this!" _(charges at Booger and co)

Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina screamed in horror and hugged. As the ghost was about to attack the little Mixels, Mysto, Spinza and Cobrax appear and went in a fighting stance to defend the little Mixels.

Mysto: "Hey, you wicked specter, pick on someone your own side!"

Major Nixel: _"The Nindjas. Ha! You can't stop me!"_

Mysto: "You won't haunt Mixopolis, you evil spirit! We beat you once, we can do it again!"

Spinza: "Yeah! Even in death, you're nothing but a monochrome psychopath!"

Major Nixel: _"Hey! You take that back!"_

Cobrax: "Hey, don't take it personal! You're just creepy!"

Major Nixel: _"How dare you! Why I oughta..." _(charges at the Nindjas)

Suddenly, Josie Sakura ran in front of the Nindjas and opened the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Major Nixel: _"Wait! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Then, Major Nixel heads into the chest and goes inside it as Josie Sakura closes it.

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, Major, but I had no choice." (to the Nindjas) "You okay?"

Mysto: "Yes. Thanks for helping us capture him."

Cobrax: "Yeah. Nobody haunts Mixopolis while we're around."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. At least you saved Booger and his friends."

Spinza: "You bet."

Mysto: "See ya?"

The Nindjas leave and Werner Werman's ghost and his Rat Wraiths materialize.

Werner Werman: _"Vell, Fräulein, it looks like you beat ze first ghost."_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. It was a little easy."

Werner Werman: _"Not until you meet King Boo und ze ozher eleffen ghosts! Zey are ze least of your problems! Remember... exchpect ze unexchpected und bevare ze ozhers!"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Ja! Vat he said!"_

Other Rat Wraiths: _"Ja!"_

Werner Werman smoked from his ghostly cigar as more mist come out, surrounding him and his Rat Wraiths until the mist fades away and the five ghost rats are gone.

Josie Sakura: "Well, that was strange. Anyway, I have places to go."

Booger: "Okay. Good luck."

Booger, Scrud, Blip, Zabo, Camillot, Mixadel, Cammy Lin, Jamzy, Phosphee and Snotrina leave.

Josie Sakura: "Bye."

Then, Psy-Crow appears.

Psy-Crow: "So, are the one who captured the first ghost, eh? You're more annoying than that Earthworm Jim!"

Josie Sakura: "I am not and I'm not your nemesis! I have to capture twelve more ghosts and put them back in the chest while dealing with five ghosts and avoiding them! The ghosts won't help you defeat Earthworm Jim! He's already beaten you, so there is no way you can defeat him! After I capture all of the thirteen ghosts, you're not gonna get away with this!"

Psy-Crow: "Ha! Don't make me laugh, princess! We'll meet again! You'll never defeat me!" (runs off)

Josie Sakura: "Oh my. That was horrible, but I will never give up! I will find the rest of the thirteen ghosts! I will never give up!"

Josie Sakura walks off. Unknown to her, King Boo and three more shadowy spirits are spying on her.

King Boo: _"Hmmm, it seems that this girl is determined to capture us and save the world."_

? #1 (silhouetted): _"How could this be? She's just a human!"_

? #2 (silhouetted): _"Calm down, Ammo Baron. This human may have captured one of us, but she will never capture the rest of us."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (groans) _"You're right, Techno. She may be able to capture Major Nixel, but she won't stop us."_

King Boo: _"Ammo and Techno Barons, since you two are the most horrifying other than me, you two will spy on her!"_

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (silhouetted): (salute) _"Yes, sir!" _(vanish)

King Boo: _"Oh, and Lord Betrayus..."_

Lord Betrayus (silhouetted): _"Yes?"_

King Boo: _"I want you to take care of this girl and destroy her."_

Lord Betrayus (silhouetted): _"Of course, my liege."_

Then, Lord Betrayus reverts from a silhouette to normal.

Lord Betrayus: _"You can rely on me." _(summons fire from his hands)


	2. Red Like Blood and Hot Like Fire

Chapter 2 - Red Like Blood and Hot Like Fire

At the street, Josie Sakura is walking while holding the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Josie Sakura: "Wow. I can't believe it. My first ghost I've captured! I can't wait to tell my friends about this! I hope the curator doesn't kill me for this. Right now I have twelve more ghosts to find."

Unknown to her, two ghostly shadows are spying on her. One of them is tall and buff while the other is short and squat.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"That girl seems to be pretty determined."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Indeed, but she won't last long once Lord Betrayus gets his hands on her."_

Back with Josie Sakura, she was walking until she bumps into a blue-haired girl.

Josie Sakura: "Hey, watch where you're going, you-" (sees the blue-haired girl) "Oh, sorry, ma'am."

?: "It's alright. I'm Hana Hanamura. And you are?"

Josie Sakura: "Josie Sakura and I'm looking for twelve ghosts that are terrorizing the living. I've already captured one ghost and put him in the chest and now I need to find twelve more."

Hana Hanamura: "That's totally strange. I like it."

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

? (off-screen): "Hana Hanamura, come here!"

Hana Hanamura: "Coming, Asami!" (to Josie Sakura) "Welp, I gotta go now, Josie. It was nice to meet you."

Josie Sakura: "It was nice to meet you too, Hana. Bye!"

Hana Hanamura: "Okay! See ya!" (leaves)

Then, Hana Hanamura comes eight girls named Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi.

Asami Tanaka: "Hana, what's the hold up?"

Etsuko Fukuhara: "Yeah! We've been waiting for you to catch up!"

Hana Hanamura: "Sorry, girls, but I met a kind young woman named Josie Sakura. By the looks of it, I say she's good at hunting ghosts."

Ikuyo Enomoto: "Yeah, that's nice. Hey, c'mon! We gotta get to the mall!"

Fukumi Fujiwara: "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Jitsuko Eguchi: "Not me!"

The girls run off and Hana Hanamura followed them. Then, she bumps into Psy-Crow.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! Watch it!"

Hana Hanamura: "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I was just-"

Psy-Crow: (imitates Hana Hanamura) "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I was just being so clumsy!"

Hana Hanamura: "Hey, that's not what I sound like!"

Psy-Crow: "Oh, please! You're just like the worm; idiotic, clumsy and reckless!"

This made Hana Hanamura gasp in shock.

Yuki Akiyama: (comes to Psy-Crow) "Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size!"

Psy-Crow: "Pfft. Or else what?"

The black-haired glasses wearing girl punches Psy-Crow in the face and sends him into a tree.

Psy-Crow: "Ough! You look so nerdy, but punch so hard!"

Yuki Akiyama: "It's okay, Hana. The bad bird won't bother you again."

Hana Hanamura: "Thanks, Yuki. Now let's go catch up with Asami, Chieko, Etsuko, Fukumi, Ikuyo, Jitsuko and Kanoko."

Yuki Akiyama: "Right."

Yuki Akiyama and Hana Hanamura went after their friends and the ghostly Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths have watched the whole thing.

Werner Werman: _"Neun rainbow colored girls in each color being friends. Interesting." _(sees Josie Sakura coming) _"Zere sche is." _(to his Rat Wraiths) _"Alright, boys. On ze count of drei, ve scare her! Ready?"_

Rat Wraiths: (salutes) _"Ready!"_

Werner Werman: _"Excellent. Eins...zwei...drei... Now!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths flew towards Josie Sakura and moan eerily, much to her annoyance.

Josie Sakura: "Really? I am not in the mood for your insanity! I have more important stuff to deal with such as looking for the other ghosts, so buzz off!"

Lord Betrayus materializes behind Josie Sakura, making Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths gasp in horror and vanish.

Josie Sakura: "Hmph. I showed them."

Lord Betrayus: _"Oh, did you?"_

Then, Josie Sakura became shocked, looks behind her and screams when she saw Lord Betrayus. She uses the chest as a shield to defend herself.

Josie Sakura: "Stay back! I've got the Chest of Dark Spirits and I am not afraid to use it!"

Lord Betrayus: _"Aw, yes. The auburn-haired girl with the Chest of Dark Spirits. Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Betrayus. You were the one who captured Major Nixel, right?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Why?"

Lord Betrayus: (sarcastic) _"Oh, I would just like to thank you..."_

Josie Sakura smiles.

Lord Betrayus: (frowns) _"...but unfortunately, I don't do well with anyone who has the Chest of Dark Spirits..."  
_  
This made Josie Sakura confused.

Lord Betrayus: (lets out a flaming aura and summons fire from his hands while being angry) _"...SO I'M JUST GOING TO BURN YOU INTO NOTHING BUT ASHES!"_

Josie Sakura screams in horror and runs away as Lord Betrayus chases her in a Benny Hill way.

Josie Sakura: "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERYONE! THERE'S A MAD FIERY GHOST!"

The citizens scream and run off.

Psy-Crow: (gets up and notices) "What is going on here?" (sees Josie Sakura getting chased by Lord Betrayus) "That's one of the ghosts chasing that naïve young woman! Maybe that ghost will help me defeat Earthworm Jim once and for all! Wait up!" (follows Lord Betrayus)

The chase takes place in three streets, near a restaurant, at a café, in a park, at a zoo, near a building, at a construction site, at a high school and in a playground. Meanwhile, at the mall...

Etsuko Fukuhara: "Hana, what's wrong?"

Hana Hanamura: "Oh, nothing. What if that crazy crow comes back?"

Asami Tanaka: "The crow who picked on you? Believe me, Hana, if that bird brain hurts you, I'll give him a fist in the beak he'll never forget!"

Kanoko Yamaguchi: "Calm down, Asami. It's not like the crow guy is coming back, right?"

The girls hear Josie Sakura scream.

Hana Hanamura: "Josie!"

Meanwhile at the beach...

Risky Boots: "Ohohohohoho! Today, we will take over this city!"

The Tinkerbats cheered until the chase knocked them down.

Risky Boots: "What the?! What in the name of Davy Jones is going On here!"

Lord Betrayus: _"This is for trapping Major Nixel in the chest, you swine!" _(throws a fireball at Josie Sakura)

Josie Sakura: "Yikes!" (ducks her head while running)

The fireball then hits Risky Boots' ship, burning it.

Risky Boots: (screams) "My ship! Oh god, why?!"

Psy-Crow runs passed a distressed Risky Boots. Later, Josie Sakura arrives at the mall.

Josie Sakura: (sighs) "I should be safe in here. But just in case..." (gets in the mall)

Hana Hanamura: (runs to Josie Sakura) "Josie, what's wrong?"

Asami Tanaka: (comes to Hana Hanamura) "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! You mean to tell me that you know this girl?"

Hana Hanamura: "Asami, I'll explain later!" (to Josie Sakura) "What is the problem?"

Josie Sakura: "An evil demented flaming ghost named Lord Betrayus is trying to kill me because I have the Chest of Dark Spirits!" (takes out the chest) "See? That's the Chest of Dark Spirits. Anyway, it used to contain thirteen terrifying ghosts! But after Psy-Crow opened the chest and released the ghosts, I have to return the thirteen ghosts back to the chest or else the ghosts will destroy everything, including us!"

Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi come.

Jitsuko Eguchi: "Who's Psy-Crow?"

Josie Sakura: "The arch-nemesis of Earthworm Jim who is literally a crow!"

Asami Tanaka: "Wait a minute! I bet he's the guy who bullied Hana Hanamura!"

Josie Sakura: "Really?"

Hana Hanamura: "Oh, wait! I forgot to introduce them to you. Josie, these are my friends, Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi."

Asami Tanaka: (annoyed) "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Yuki Akiyama: "Please forgive Asami. She can be a bit stubborn."

Chieko Igawa: "Hello."

Etsuko Fukuhara: "Hey."

Fukumi Fujiwara: "What's up?"

Ikuyo Enomoto: "Hi!"

Jitsuko Eguchi: "Nice to meet you!"

Kanoko Yamaguchi: "Howdy."

Josie Sakura: "Hiya! You girls seem nice."

Asami Tanaka: (getting less annoyed) "Thanks."

Man: "Oh god! The park is on fire!"

Josie Sakura: "What?!"

Josie Sakura, Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi notice several people watching the news from the tv store.

News anchor (on TV): (concerned) "That's right! This just in, a fire has mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and is burning the park!"

The news shows the park on fire.

Josie Sakura: "Oh no!"

Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto and Kanoko Yamaguchi look at Jitsuko Eguchi.

Jitsuko Eguchi: "Hold on! I didn't do it!"

News anchor (on TV): "Wait, I'm getting word that the one responsible for the destruction of the park is actually a ghost and is setting a street on fire right now!"

The news shows Lord Betrayus blasts fire all over the street.

Lord Betrayus (on TV): _"I will find her, and when I do, I will gouge her eyes out, burn her alive and then throw her burnt corpse into the lava!"_

Josie Sakura, Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi gasp in horror.

Yuki Akiyama: "Is that Lord Betrayus?"

Josie Sakura: "Yes! Yes, he is! And he is angry!"

Etsuko Fukuhara: "And worse, all of the streets are gonna be on fire!"

Ikuyo Enomoto: "And the city!"

Fukumi Fujiwara: "Not to mention the mall!"

Josie Sakura: "Looks like I'm gonna have to face this on my own!"

Asami Tanaka: "Hold on! We're coming with you! No one tries to set our city while we're around! We'll help ya take care of that crazy hot-headed ghost!"

Josie Sakura: "But you nine are just normal girls!"

Yuki Akiyama: "Believe us. We are more than normal girls."

Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi: "Colors of the rainbow unite!"

Then, Asami Tanaka, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi and Kanoko Yamaguchi tramsform into the Rainbow Pretty Cure (Cure Green, Cure Shadow, Cure Carnation, Cure Earth, Cure Slush, Cure Twister, Cure Zap, Cure Inferno and Cure Light).

Cure Green: "Hero in green, I am Cure Green!"

Cure Shadow: "Hero in black, I am Cure Shadow!"

Cure Carnation: "Hero in pink, I am Cure Carnation!"

Cure Earth: "Hero in red, I am Cure Earth!"

Cure Slush: "Hero in blue, I am Cure Slush!"

Cure Twister: "Hero in purple, I am Cure Twister!"

Cure Zap: "Hero in yellow, I am Cure Zap!"

Cure Inferno: "Hero in orange, I am Cure Inferno!"

Cure Light: "Hero in white, I am Cure Light!"

Rainbow Pretty Cure: "Together we are Rainbow Pretty Cure!"

Cure Green: "Where life grows..."

Cure Shadow: "And shadows hide..."

Cure Carnation: "We bloom like flowers...

Cure Earth: "And show our strength..."

Cure Slush: "By sea and snow..."

Cure Twister: "And the heavens' wind..."

Cure Zap: "We spark..."

Cure Inferno: "Ignite..."

Cure Light: "And shine like the sun!"

Josie Sakura: "What?! You are all Pretty Cure this entire time!"

Cure Green: "What did you expect?"

Werner Werman, who is under a table, was eavesdropping.

Werner Werman: _"Vait. Zey are magical girls?"  
_  
Back with Josie Sakura and the Rainbow Pretty Cure...

Cure Shadow: "C'mon, girls! We've got a city to save!"

Later, Lord Betrayus is terrorizing the city by setting everything on fire, scaring the citizens.

Woman: "Help! Help!"

Lord Betrayus: _"No one is going to help you all!"_ (grabs a flaming bench and throws it at a house)

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "Excuse me..."

Lord Betrayus: (turns to see Josie Sakura) _"You..."_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. It's me. And also, I'm not alone, so..."

The Rainbow Pretty Cure appear.

Cure Green: "She's right, you crazy hot-headed ghost! She's not alone!"

Cure Shadow: "She's beaten one ghost and she'll take you on too!"

Cure Carnation: "I agree! She can handle eleven more ghosts after this!"

Cure Earth: "Yeah, but we're not here to fight you!"

Cure Slush: "We're here to undo what you made!"

Cure Twister: "She's taken one ghost, she'll take you next!"

Cure Zap: "I agree! We believe in her!"

Cure Inferno: "Indeed!"

Cure Light: "Yeah!"

Josie Sakura: "You won't destroy my city, you monster!"

Lord Betrayus: _"How dare you! You'll pay for this!"_

Lord Betrayus blasts fire at Josie Sakura, but she dodges and takes out a fan and blows a gust of wind at Lord Betrayus, putting out his fire.

Lord Betrayus: _"Hey! Watch we're you're pointing that thing!"_

Lord Betrayus chases Josie Sakura again. The Rainbow Pretty Cure are using their powers to get rid of the fire that was burning everything.

Cure Green: "Good job, girls! We did great!"

Psy-Crow: (comes to Lord Betrayus) "Excuse me..."

Lord Betrayus: (stops chasing Josie Sakura and turns to Psy-Crow) _"Yes?"_

Psy-Crow: "When you are done frying that girl, would you mind helping me destroy Earthworm Jim?"

Lord Betrayus: _"Hmmm. Let me think about it. No!" _(throws a fireball at Psy-Crow's tail)

Psy-Crow: (screams) "MY TAIL! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" (runs away)

Cure Zap: "Hey, Slush, isn't that the guy who bullied you?"

Cure Splash: "Wait a minute. It is!"

Cure Green: "I knew it!"

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths laugh at Psy-Crow while hiding in a tree.

Rat Wraith #1: (laughs) _"Zat guy is nuts!"_

Rat Wraith #2: (laughs) _"Ja! He got dissed by zwei ghosts!"_

Rat Wraith #3: (laughs) _"I agree vith you, guys! He's not so lucky!"_

Rat Wraith #4: (laughs) _"Ja! Vat ein veirdo!"_

Werner Werman: _"Ja! Poor Psy-Crow!"_

Lord Betrayus hears the laughter from the tree and burns it, revealing Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths.

Werner Werman: _"Uh-oh."_

Josie Sakura: "Werner Werman?"

Werner Werman: _"Vell, it vas fun vile it lasted, but I'll deal vith you later, Josie." _(to his Rat Wraiths) _"Let's get out of here!" _(he and his Rat Wraiths vanish)

Lord Betrayus: _"Hey! Don't you disappear, you little rodents!"_

Josie Sakura: "Dude, they didn't do anything to you!"

Lord Betrayus: _"How would you know?!"_

Josie Sakura: "Well, they may be annoyances, but I don't think they're the ones I'm after. After I capture you and the rest of the thirteen ghosts, I'll deal with these five later."

Lord Betrayus: _"Enough!" _(summons flames from his hands) _"I'll turn you into ashes, you brat!"_

Lord Betrayus blasts fire at Josie Sakura, who is horrified. However, Cure Slush stands in front of Josie Sakura and creates an ice shield, blocking the fire from hitting her.

Lord Betrayus: _"What?! But how?!"_

Cure Slush: "Sorry, but I won't let you hurt her. I'm here to help her."

Josie Sakura: "You heard that, Betrayus? It's time for me to capture ya. Now, Slush!"

Cure Slush summons rain and Lord Betrayus dodges them. Before Lord Betrayus could escape, Josie Sakura grabs him.

Lord Betrayus: _"Hey! What are you-"_

Josie Sakura: "Putting you back where you belong!" (opens the chest, throws Lord Betrayus in it and closes the chest) "Ghost busted!"

Cure Slush: "You did it, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "No, we did it!"

Cure Slush: "Wait. We did do it!"

Cure Shadow: "Great job, Slush!"

Cure Twister: "You saved that woman's life!"

Cure Green: "Yeah. I guess I can trust you."

Josie Sakura: "Thanks. Well, I've got eleven more ghosts to look for."

Cure Slush: "Okay. Good luck!"

The Rainbow Pretty Cure leave and Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths appear.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Vow, Fräulein! Zat vas great!"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja! Zat vas amazing!"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Ja! Zat vas wunderbar!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja! I agree vith ze others!"_

Werner Werman: (materializes) _"Guys, vat do you zink you're doing talking to her?"_

Rat Wraiths: (nervously) _"Sorry, Verner." _(vanish)

Werner Werman: _"Und as for you, Fräulein!"_

Josie Sakura: "It's Josie."

Werner Werman: _"Vateffer! You may haffe captured ze second ghost, but you von't schtand ein chance against ze rest!"_

Josie Sakura: "Yes, I will! I have the Chest of Dark Spirits! I can handle capturing the other eleven ghosts, even if it means asking for help!"

Werner Werman: (laughs mockingly) _"How cute!" _(pinches Josie Sakura's cheeks) _"Listen, Fräulein, the other ghosts aside from me und ze Rat Wraiths vill eat you aliffe, so do me ein favor und just gaffe up, run avay und hide foreffer."_

Josie Sakura: "And let the world get terrorized by ghosts! No thank you! I have to find the next ghost right now!" (runs off)

Werner Werman: (yells) _"You can't be ze hero foreffer! I'll get you if it's ze last zing I do!"_

Psy-Crow: (comes to Werner Werman) "Excuse me, but are you one of the thirteen ghosts? If so, then I could really use your help defeating-"

Werner Werman: _"Nein, but I do haffe ein surprise for you."_

Psy-Crow: (excited) "A surprise? What is it?"

Werner Werman's eyes and teeth become scary and he lets out a ghostly scream, scaring Psy-Crow as he runs away. Then, Werner Werman's eyes and teeth turned normal and laughed sinisterly.

Werner Werman: _"Covard."_

At the street where Josie Sakura is walking...

Josie Sakura: "Someday, I will find the other eleven ghosts."

Unknown to her, King Boo and the two ghostly shadows were spying on her.

King Boo: _"Unbelievable! How did she defeat Lord Betrayus?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"I have no idea, but I guess she's had help from magical girls. She even had Mixel allies to help her face Major Nixel."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"She's a human and a mortal! I could just easily scare her!"_

King Boo: _"Nonsense, Ammo. You and Techno will do that later. Right now, you need to spy on her even more while I need to have a chat with Mr. Lawrence."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"You mean Sammy?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"He's always a strange guy."_

King Boo: _"Oh, he is alright, but I will speak to him and he will use that girl as a sacrifice to a demon he's been praying for. And besides, I hope she likes music." _(laughs evilly)


	3. Inky Nightmare Symphony

Chapter 3 - Inky Nightmare Symphony

At an old abandoned warehouse stained with ink, a shadowy spirit answers the phone.

?: _"Hello?"_

King Boo (on the phone): _"Hello, Mr. Sammy Lawrence."_

Sammy Lawrence (silhouetted): _"Ah, King Boo, so wonderful for you to call. What do you want?"_

King Boo (on the phone): _"It's about a human woman with auburn hair and brown eyes clad in pink and wearing glasses. She has captured Major Nixel and Lord Betrayus."_

Sammy Lawrence (silhouetted): _"What?! But how?!"_

King Boo (on the phone): _"It seems that she has the Chest of Dark Spirits. However, maybe you can take care of her by kidnapping her and getting rid of her by sacrificing her to a demonic entity."_

Sammy Lawrence (silhouetted): _"Oh, I thought you'd never ask, sir! Very well. I'm sure she'll be demon bait when I find her." _(laughs evilly)

At the street, Josie Sakura is walking while holding the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Josie Sakura: "Hmmm, I wonder if the third ghost is somewhere here."

Josie Sakura sees Master Frown walking. She takes out a pie and throws it at King Dedede.

King Dedede: "Hey! Who threw that at me!"

Josie Sakura points at Master Frown.

Master Frown: "Hey! Hold on! It wasn't me!"

King Dedede: "You are a liar! Skin him alive!"

King Dedede and his Waddle Dee army chase Master Frown and Josie Sakura laughs at this.

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "What a dumb lord!"

? (off-screen): "Hiya, Josie."

Mickey Mouse comes.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, hey, Mickey. How are things?"

Mickey Mouse: "Pretty fine. Say, what's that strange box?"

Josie Sakura: "This is the Chest of Dark Spirits. It used to contain thirteen ghosts, but when Psy-Crow set them all free, I had to catch all of the thirteen ghosts before everyone gets terrorized."

Mickey Mouse: "Really?"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, I already caught two ghosts and now, I'm looking for eleven more ghosts."

Mickey Mouse: "Oh my. Well, maybe I can help you."

Josie Sakura: "Great! Thanks! Also, if you see the ghost of Werner Werman and four other ghost rats as his friends, I just want you to know that they are neither of the thirteen ghosts, so just ignore them. They intend to antagonize me and be so annoying."

Mickey Mouse: "Got it! Say, I even have my Keyblade and my Paintbrush! In fact, I can show you my Painbrush!" (takes out his Paintbrush)

Josie Sakura: "Alright! We've got something related to Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey! Also, watch out for Psy-Crow. He's the reason why thirteen ghosts are attacking the town. He thinks he'll use the thirteen ghosts to defeat his arch-nemesis, Earthworm Jim."

? (off-screen): "Hey!"

Psy-Crow appears

Psy-Crow: "I heard that!"

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow, you have a lot of nerve showing up here! Look! I don't have time to deal with you until I put the thirteen back in the Chest of Dark Spirits! Mickey and I are looking for the third ghost and I don't want you getting in the way! Like I said before, you always lose!"

Psy-Crow: "Not this time! I'm looking for the third ghost myself and maybe they will help me destro-"

Josie Sakura: "I know! You don't have to tell me that!" (to Mickey Mouse) "C'mon, Mickey. Let's go."

Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse walk away, making Psy-Crow frustrated.

Psy-Crow: (growls) "Could things get any worse?"

Two large, inky hands came out of the ground and grabbed him by the arms. Then, a puddle of ink appears before him.

Psy-Crow: "Huh? What?"

Out from the ink comes Sammy Lawrence as a ghost.

Sammy Lawrence: _"Excuse me..."_

Psy-Crow: "Huh?"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Have you seen a human woman with auburn hair and brown eyes clad in pink and wearing glasses and holding a strange chest?"_

Psy-Crow: "You mean that human girl who is holding the Chest of Dark Spirits?"

Sammy Lawrence nods.

Psy-Crow: "As a matter a fact, I did. She's with some short cartoon mouse with a paintbrush."

Sammy Lawrence: _"Interesting." _(snaps his fingers and the inky hands let go of Psy-Crow) _"Where is she?"_

Psy-Crow: "Oh, I can show you to her on one condition. I'll explain later."

Sammy Lawrence: _"Fine."_

Back with Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse, who are still looking for the third ghost.

Josie Sakura: "Now remember, Mickey. We have to find that ghost so you can help me capture it."

Mickey Mouse: "Right. I hope nothing goes wrong?"

Suddenly, they get splattered with orange and blue paint.

Josie Sakura: "Hey!"

Mickey Mouse: "What the heck was that?"

They see orange and blue Inklings of different genders having a turf war.

Josie Sakura: "Oh great. We're in the middle of a Splatoon turf war."

Mickey Mouse: "I tell ya! Now let's get out of here before we get stuck in this battefield!"

Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse walk away from the Inkling turf war. The Rat Wraiths appear while spying on Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Did you guys see zat?"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"You mean ze Inkling turf var from Schplatoon?"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Zese Inklings are so funny looking ven zey transform into squids!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"I know, right?"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Guys, zat's not vat I meant! I vas talking about zis Josie girl vith ein mouse und efferyvone liffing or dead knows zat mice are different from rats like us! Ve need to tell Verner about zi- Eeeeeeesh!" _(cringes)

Werner Werman appears, stained in orange and blue ink and comes to the Rat Wraiths.

Werner Werman: (annoyed) _"Not vone vord about zis."_

Rat Wraith #1: _"If ya say so. Also, zis Josie girl is hanging out vith ein small cartoon mouse."_

Werner Werman: (facepalms) _"Unbelieffable! Come on, guys! Let's go haffe ein vord vith her und zat mouse!"_

The scene switches to Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse, no longer stained in ink, walking.

Werner Werman (off-screen): "_Excuse me, but vat are you doing vith her?"_

Mickey Mouse: "I'm helping her find the third ghost because she needs my help."

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"Oh really. Is zat so?"_

Mickey Mouse: "Yep! She also said to stay away from this Werner Werman guy and his crazy ghost rats because she said that they are not a threat and that they are pretty much annoyances to her."

Werner Werman: (materializes in front of Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse) _"Listen here, you zwei! You zink you can just mock me or toy vith me just because I'm ein rat und vone of you..." _(points at Mickey Mouse) _"...is ein mouse! If you zink I'm ein nuisance, zan you haffe einozher zing coming!"_

Josie Sakura: "Leave us alone, Werner Werman! Mickey and I are not here to deal with your shenanigans!"

Mickey Mouse: "I agree! We're pretty busy, so can you please leave us alone?"

Werner Werman: (glares at Mickey Mouse) _"Oh, ein visenheimer, eh? Okay. How about zis?" _(turns his eyes and teeth scary)

Josie Sakura: "Uh-oh." (to Mickey Mouse) "Come on, Mickey! Let's run for it!"

Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse make a run for it as Werner Werman laughed evilly and chased them. Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse head to the Inkling turf war and dodged getting hit with ink. Werner Werman is still chasing them until he got hit with various blobs of orange and blue ink.

Werner Werman: (irritated) _"Ugh! Can zings get any vorse?"_

A blue Inkling girl comes to Werner Werman and throws a Splat Bomb at him before running off as he catches it.

Werner Werman: (looks at the Splat Bomb in confusion) _"Huh?" _(the Splat Bomb explodes, covering him in blue ink) _"Oh, come on!"_

Back with Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse...

Mickey Mouse: (sighs in relief) "That was a close one."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Now to find that third ghost."

Then, they heard Sammy Lawrence's evil laughter.

Josie Sakura: "That's him!"

Four giant inky arms appeared around the duo. While the first two grabbed Josie Sakura's arms, making her drop the Chest of Dark Spirits, the other two grabbed Mickey Mouse's.

Mickey Mouse: "Hey! What's going on?"

Josie Sakura: "Is this supposed to be a joke?!"

Psy-Crow: (appears) "No, but it is funny seeing you like this."

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow?! It was you?!"

Psy-Crow: "Well, you're half-right. I've meet the third ghost who is looking for you!"

Josie Sakura: "Me?! But why?!"

Psy-Crow: "Because he heard that you have the Chest of Dark Spirits and that you are looking for him and ten more ghosts, so he decided to kidnap you."

Mickey Mouse: "Hey! What about me?"

Psy-Crow: "Not my problem. Why don't you go ask him yourself?" (turns to a puddle of ink that just appeared) "Isn't that right, Mr. Lawrence?"

Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse: (confused) "Mr. Lawrence?"

Sammy Lawrence (off-screen): _"Indeed, but you may call me Sammy."_

Sammy Lawrence materialized through the ink, making Josie Sakura and Mickey Mouse spooked.

Mickey Mouse: "That guy has a weird mask!"

Josie Sakura: "And did he just come out of the ink?!"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Enough! So, you must be the human girl who caught Major Nixel and Lord Betrayus, eh?" _(points at Josie Sakura) _"You are coming with me! The demons wait for you!"_

Josie Sakura: (nervous) "Oh no!"

Mickey Mouse: "Hey! What about me?"

The ink arms let go of Mickey Mouse and sink.

Sammy Lawrence: _"Now scurry along."_

Mickey Mouse runs away.

Sammy Lawrence: (picks up the Chest of Dark Spirits) _"Come, human. You must come with me."_

The scene cuts to several orange Inklings celebrating their victory after their turf war.

Inkling Girl: It sure is a nice day. What can possibly go wrong?"

Mickey Mouse: "Excuse me?"

Inkling Girl: (turns to Mickey Mouse) "Yes?"

Mickey Mouse: "I hate to alarm you, ma'am, but my friend, Josie Sakura needs your help."

Inkling Girl: "Why? What happened to her?"

Mickey Mouse: "She has been captured by a ghost in a mask named Sammy Lawrence and now, I have a bad feeling that she's going to be sacrificed to demons or something like that."

Inkling Girl: "Wait. A ghost has captured her? That's nuts!"

Mickey Mouse: "I know!" (takes out his Paintbrush) "That's why I need your help! What do ya say?"

Inkling Girl: "Okay. I'll do it."

Mickey Mouse: "Great! Let's go!"

The Rat Wraiths are spying on Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl heading to find Josie Sakura. Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Josie Sakura is unconscious and tied up on a ritual symbol drawn on the floor with ink surrounded by five candles.

Sammy Lawrence (off-screen): _"Can I get an amen?"_

Josie Sakura: (groans while unconscious)

Sammy Lawrence (off-screen): _"I said, can I get an amen?"_

Josie Sakura: (wakes up) "GAH! I'm up! I'm up!"

Psy-Crow: (come to Josie Sakura) "Oh good, you're awake."

Josie Sakura: (growls) "Psy-Crow!" (sees Sammy Lawrence and screams)

Sammy Lawrence: _"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't."_

Josie Sakura: "Wait. I'm a sheep?"

Sammy Lawrence: _"I must admit I am surprised that you are looking for me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must sacrifice you."_

Josie Sakura: "S-s-sacrificed?"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Not now. For the demons are calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This cold...small...cage I call a chest."_ (throws the Chest of Dark Spirits aside)

Josie Sakura: "The chest!"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear them. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon they will hear me... It's time for your reckoning."_ (floats away)

Psy-Crow follows Sammy Lawrence.

Josie Sakura: (cries silently) "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh..."

The scene cuts to the outside of the warehouse where Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl arrived.

Inkling Girl: "Could this be the place where Josie has been dragged to?"

Mickey Mouse: "I dunno, but we have to search the place. I think Josie might be in here."

Inkling Girl: "Got it." (opens the door and Mickey Mouse got through)

Back inside the warehouse, Psy-Crow is talking with Sammy Lawrence.

Psy-Crow: "So, after you sacrifice this girl, will you help me capture my arch-nemesis, Earthworm Jim and sacrifice him so that I can get his suit and give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt?"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Intriguing. Okay. Deal." _(shakes hands with Psy-Crow and begins the ritual) _"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead. Hear me, demons! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Take them! I beg you! I summon you, ink demons! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"_

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scene cuts to Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl running down the corridor.

Mickey Mouse: "We're coming, Josie!"

Inkling Girl: "We're here to save you!"

Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl then arrived at the room where Josie Sakura is at.

Mickey Mouse: "Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "Mickey and an Inkling! You guys better get me out of here before the ink demons get me!"

The ink demons appear.

Josie Sakura: "Too late."

Mickey Mouse: "Don't worry! We've got this!" (to the ink demons) "Hey, ink demons, your moms are leaky pens!"

Inkling Girl: "Yeah! And also, you all look like you came out of an oil mine!"

Mickey Mouse and the Inkling fight the ink demons. Mickey Mouse defeats 12 ink demons with his Paintbrush and the Inkling Girl defeats 8 ink demons with her Splattershot. The other ink demons have the upper hand, but Mickey Mouse uses thinner to get rid of some of the ink demons while the Inkling Girl throws a Splat Bomb near the rest and it explodes, destroying the ink demons.

Josie Sakura: "Nice work, guys!"

Mickey Mouse: "Thanks. It looks like you are a little tied up." (comes to Josie Sakura and unties her)

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

Mickey Mouse: "No problem."

Sammy Lawrence (off-screen): _"WHAT?!"_

Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl turn to see Sammy Lawrence, angry at the whole thing.

Inkling Girl: "Uh-oh."

Psy-Crow: (comes) "Hey, Sammy, how's the sacrifice going?" (notices Josie Sakura untied and Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl here) "Hey! Hey!"

Josie Sakura grabs the Chest of Dark Spirits and she, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl run away.

Sammy Lawrence: (growls) _"If you want something done right, I guess you have to do it yourself." _(turns to Psy-Crow) _"And as for you, the deal is off!" _(runs after the trio)

Psy-Crow: "Ah, come on!"

The scene cuts to Sammy Lawrence outside the warehouse.

Sammy Lawrence: _"Drat! Where have these miserable mortals gone too!"_

Without warning, Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl dogpile on Sammy Lawrence.

Sammy Lawrence: _"Ough! That hurts!"_

Josie Sakura: "Sammy Lawrence! You sick, sick fiend! You were trying to sacrifice me...to ink demons?!"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Hey! You weren't the first one sacrificed to ink demons!"_

Josie Sakura: "Say what?"

Mickey Mouse: "Say what?"

Inkling Girl: "Say what?"

Rat Wraiths: (appear) _"Say vat?"_

Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse, the Inkling Girl and Sammy Lawrence stare at the Rat Wraiths, who became sheepish as they waved hello. Then, Werner Werman appears and grabs his Rat Wraiths.

Werner Werman: _"Get ofer here, you Dummkopf schpirits!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths vanished into a puff of smoke. Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl turn to Sammy Lawrence.

Mickey Mouse: "Explain yourself, Mr. Lawrence!"

Sammy Lawrence: _"Okay! I've been kidnapping innocent people and sacrificing them to ink demons since I've been freed from the chest. I've even been doing it in life, after death and before I've been captured and locked in the chest. What else was I supposed to do? Leave my music lying on the table? I was a music maestro in life for crying out loud! I just needed unsuspecting victims to sacrifice for the ritual to appease the demons, that's all. It's just good business for the ritual!"_

Inkling Girl: "We'll give you the business!" (charges at Sammy Lawrence with her Splat Roller)

Then, Sammy Lawrence gets sent flying into Mickey Mouse, who smacks him with his Paintbrush, causing the masked ghost to fly into Josie Sakura, who opened the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Sammy Lawrence: _"No! NO! AAAHHH!" _(gets sent inside the chest)

Then, Josie Sakura closes the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Josie Sakura: "Oh yeah! I caught Sammy Lawrence!"

Unknown to Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl, the ghostly shadows were watching the whole thing.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (annoyed) _"Oh no! She caught Sammy Lawrence!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"I agree, Ammo! We have to tell King Boo about this!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"You're right, Techno. Let's go!"_

The two ghostly shadows leave. Back with Josie Sakura, Mickey Mouse and the Inkling Girl, they high-fived at Josie Sakura's victory.

Mickey Mouse: "Way to go, Josie! You did it!"

Inkling Girl: "Yeah! You've caught another ghost!"

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, you two, but I couldn't have done it without you two."

Mickey Mouse: "Gee, thanks, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "You're welcome."

Inkling Girl: "I can't wait to tell my teammates about this! Bye, guys!" (leaves)

Mickey Mouse: "Bye!" (to Josie Sakura) "Well, I better go too. My friends will be proud of me when I told them what happened. Bye, Josie!" (leaves)

Josie Sakura: (waves) "Bye, Mickey!"

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear.

Werner Werman: _"Don't be so cocky, Fräulein... You only escaped me 'cause you're smarter zan me! If I vere smarter zan you, I'd-"_

Josie Sakura: "Look, Werner, I'm sorry for what I said a few minutes ago, even though you are really annoying. I wasn't being mean to you, I was only being honest. I'm so sorry about it though."

Werner Werman: (blushes while frowning as his eyes and teeth turn normal) _"Fine."  
_  
Josie Sakura: "Good. Anyway, now that I have captured the third ghost, Sammy Lawrence, I only have ten more ghosts to capture and you're lucky you and your Rat Wraiths are not them, am I right?"

Werner Werman: _"OKAY! VE'FFE GET IT! Now be varned, Fräulein! Facing ze ozher zehn ghosts von't be so easy, it'll bring nothing zan ein fate vorse zan death." _(smiles) _"Until zen, I'll be vatching you." _(sinister tone) _"I'm vatching you..." _(laughs evilly as his Rat Wraiths vanished)

Josie Sakura: "Creepy. I'm surprised that nobody classified him as one of the thirteen ghosts. But anyway, I've got ten ghosts to track down, starting with the fourth ghost!"

As Josie Sakura leaves, Psy-Crow was eavesdropping on what Josie Sakura said.

Psy-Crow: "So, the human girl is looking for the fourth ghost, eh? Guess it's my chance to find the next ghost after all!" (laughs evilly)

The scene cuts to the ghostly shadows with King Boo...

King Boo: _"You mean to tell me that Sammy Lawrence got defeated by the human woman, a cartoon mouse and a squid creature?!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Yeah. It's true. Guess we lost Sammy."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"What are we gonna do? Send another ghost to her?"_

King Boo: _"Great idea, Ammo Baron!" _(whispers)__

A pair of red eyes appear in the darkness.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (quietly) _"It's her..."_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): (quietly) _"Why her?"_

King Boo: _"Ah, good to see you again! I have a special mission for you. I want you to come to Josie Sakura...and kill her!"_

Another ghostly shadow comes out of the darkness with it's red eyes as it laughs evilly.


	4. Mama Fearest

Chapter 4 - Mama Fearest

At the park, Baramini, Mella, Malrine, Bonza, Cartus and Romette are playing in the playground while Dragonlad, Hera, Orena, Sirona, Alan, Zini, Eregon, Lunatus, Twilight Nelma and Little Devil Macky are hanging out. Then, Baramini sees Josie Sakura walking.

Baramini: "Hi, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: (stops walking and turns to Baramini) "Hi, Baramini!"

Alan: "Oh great. It's Baramini's "mommy"."

Sirona: "Alan, show some respect to the adults!"

Josie Sakura: (comes to the kids) "Oh, hey, kids. You would believe what I did. What I have with me is the Chest of Dark Spirits." (shows the kids Chest of Dark Spirits) "It used to contain thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts, but after Psy-Crow opened it and released them, I have to capture every one of them. Thankfully, I only caught three spirits. Now I need ten more ghosts left."

Bonza whimpers and turns invisible.

Josie Sakura: "No offense, Bonza. You're not like the other ghosts."

Bonza materialized and smiled in relief.

Josie Sakura: "Anyway, I better get going. I am looking for the fourth ghost. But before I go, I just wanna tell ya two things. First off, stay away from Psy-Crow. He is Earthworm Jim's enemy and the reason why the thirteen ghosts got out of the chest. And second, if you see a ghostly rat in white with a German accent named Werner Werman and his ghostly rat minions, they are not any of the thirteen ghosts! Got it memorized?"

Malrine: "Yes, ma'am!"

Josie Sakura: "See? Malrine is better than her psychopath father, Malroth. Anyone else."

Mella giggles.

Lunatus: "I understand."

Dragonlad: "You can count on us."

Hera: "Yeah."

Cartus: "Yeah!"

Romette: "Okay."

Orena: "Right."

Little Devil Macky: (gloomy tone) "Sure."

Twilight Nelma: "Yes!"

Eregon: "I will."

Zini: "Agreed."

Sirona: "I will."

Alan: "Yep."

Baramini: "I will! I will! I will!"

Bonza nods happily.

Josie Sakura: "Good. See ya later." (leaves)

Baramini: "Josie, wait! I wanna come home with you!" (follows Josie Sakura)

Malrine: (waves) "Bye, Baramini!"

Dragonlad: "She's not gonna hear you, ya know."

At the street, Josie Sakura keeps walking, unaware that Baramini is following her. Then, she gets grabbed by a green hand. Then, she sees the Brat Six (Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook).

Captain Nexo: "Well, well, well, what have we here, guys?"

Caramel the Knight: "It looks like that tiny toddler, Nexo."

Butterscotch the Rook: "Maybe she's lost."

Captain Nexo: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook) "You idiot! She wasn't lost, she was following Josie Sakura!" (to Baramini) "Listen here, baby, why are you following your "mommy" around? Are ya scared?"

Baramini: "Actually, I'm following Josie because I wanna spend time with her, even though she is looking for ten of thirteen ghosts! She already has three ghosts in a chest!"

Princess Kolita: "What's so special about a chest filled with ghosts?"

Prince Frozo: "Yeah!"

Baramini: "Oh, because the ghosts are scary and evil."

This made the Brat Six befuddled.

Baramini: "Okay! I love you! Bye-bye!" (leaves to follow Josie Sakura)

Miss Raza: "Pfft. What's so special about thirteen ghosts?"

? (off-screen): _"Oh, it's nein important. I just vanted to see her fail if she fails."_

This made the Brat Six shocked.

Captain Nexo: "What was that?"

Butterscotch the Rook: "I'm scared!"

Prince Frozo: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook while scared) "Dude! Stop being scared already!"

Butterscotch the Rook: "Hey!" (slaps Prince Frozo while being scared) "You're the one who's being scared!"

Princess Krolita: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook while being scared) "You can't treat my partner in crime like that!"

Caramel the Knight: (slaps Princess Krolita) "Stop acting scared! It could be a threat!" (gets slapped and becomes shocked)

? (off-screen): _"Are ve done yet?"_

Miss Raza: "Yeah, but where are you?"

Captain Nexo: "Who are you?"

? (off-screen): _"Ah, good questions. Allow me to introduce meinself."_

The ghostly Werner Werman materialized while moaning eerily, making the Brat Six (except for Butterscotch the Rook) gasp in shock as Butterscotch the Rook screamed in horror, causing Captain Nexo to slap him.

Werner Werman: (ghostly tone) _"Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... IIIIIIIIIIII am ze ghooooooooooooost of Veeeeeeeeeeeerner Vermaaaaaaaaaaaaaan und I am not any of ze dreizehn ghoooooooooooooooooost!"_

Captain Nexo: "So, you're a German ghost rat named Werner Werman?"

Werner Werman: _"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... It's truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue..."_

Miss Raza: "Then how do you know Josie Sakura?"

Werner Werman: _"Earlier todaaaaaaaaaay... Vooooooooooo-"_

Caramel the Knight: "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Werner Werman: (stops speaking in a ghostly tone) _"Sorry. Anyvay, ze girl you call Josie Sakura is looking for ze fourth ghost. Sche's already captured drei. I tried to tell her zat looking for ze dreizehn ghosts vouldn't be easy. In fact, I vas effen trying to antagonize her."_

Butterscotch the Rook: "So, you're annoying?"

Werner Werman: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook) _"Focus! Since it's Friday ze 13th, you vill be vorking for me! If ve vork togezher to make her realize how hard it is to capture ze dreizehn ghosts, ve're going to scare her!" _(laughs evilly)

Prince Frozo: "Is that it?"

Princess Krolita: "What a dumb plan."

Captain Nexo: "Sorry, but we're not interested."

Werner Werman: _"Oh, did I mention zat I'm not alone?" _(whistles)

Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths appear, much to the Brat Six's shock.

Miss Raza: "Uh-oh."

Captain Nexo: "Fine! We'll do it!"

Meanwhile at Twilight Manor...

Baramini: "What do you mean I can't come with you?"

Josie Sakura: (concerned) "I'm sorry, Baramini, but there are reasons why you can't come with me; you're only a child and there are ten out of thirteen ghosts that will easily scare you. Baramini, I can't believe you followed me all by yourself. It's best you stay inside where you're safe."

Baramini: "But, Josie, I don't get scared easily."

Josie Sakura: "But I worry about you, Baramini. Do me a favor and just stay here until further notice." (hears a knock at the door) "Huh? Who could that be?"

Then, Josie Sakura answers the door, only to see that there's nothing but a present on the ground.

Josie Sakura: "Hmmm, this is strange." (picks up the present and closes the door)

Baramini: "What is it, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "It looks like a..."

Josie Sakura opens the box and takes out Mama Tattletail in a pacifist state.

Baramini: (excited) "A new toy!"

Josie Sakura: "A toy? Well, this thing looks pretty cute. Maybe this thing will keep you company until I get back" (gives Mama Tattletail to Baramini)

Baramini: "Okay! I will!"

Josie Sakura: "Well, I've gotta look for the fourth ghost. See ya, Baramini." (leaves)

Baramini: "Bye, Josie!" (waves while holding Mama Tattletail)

Unknown to Baramini, Mama Tattletail's eyes turn red. The scene cuts to Josie Sakura walking. Then, Psy-Crow appears.

Psy-Crow: "I'm back!" (laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura: "Leave me alone, Psy-Crow! Can't you see I'm looking for the fourth ghost?"

Psy-Crow: "Ah, yes. About that..."

Later, Josie Sakura is tied to a tree.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, come on!"

Psy-Crow: "I'd love to stick around, but I can't have you interfering with my plan to take revenge on Earthworm Jim! Now for me to look for that fourth ghost!" (laughs evilly and leaves)

Josie Sakura: "Can this get any worse?" (notices Werner Werman materializing in front of her and groans in annoyance) "What do you want from me now?"

Werner Werman: _"Oh, it's just zat I noticed zat you are all tied up. But don't vorry, Fräulein... Vat's your name?"_

Josie Sakura: "Josephine Rose Sakura, but you may call me Josie."

Werner Werman: _"Ah, Fräulein Josie. Anyvay, fear not, Fräulein Josie! I vill untie you!" _(unties Josie Sakura from a tree)

Josie Sakura: "Hey! Thanks for untying me, but you are still a nuisance."

Werner Werman: _"Nozhing gets by you, does it? But don't vorry. I haffe ein surprise for you. Close your eyes. I'll be right back." _(leaves)

Josie Sakura: "Huh? Where is he going?" (closes her eyes)

Then, Werner Werman comes to the Brat Six all dressed as ghosts consisting of white ghost robes that are floor-length with long sleeves that cover their hands, white ghost capes that are floor-length with hoods, white body paint all over their skin (with white dye to make their hair/fur/mane white), black eyeshadow and eyeliner around their eyes, fake vampire-like fangs and fake plastic chains all over their bodies.

Captain Nexo: "So, Werner, why are we dressed as ghosts?"

Werner Werman: _"Because if we vanna trick Josie, ve're going to have to scare her."_

Prince Frozo: "Oh, makes perfect sense."

Princess Krolita: "But why didn't you make us sheet ghosts?"

Werner Werman: _"It's not important. After you sechs come vith me, I vant you to come to her und scare her!"_

Miss Raza: "Great idea."

Butterscotch the Rook: "I dunno. Won't she recognize us?"

Caramel the Knight: "Of course she won't stupid!" (slaps Butterscotch the Rook)

Miss Raza: (slaps Caramel the Knight) "Stop fighting!"

Werner Werman: _"Enough! Anyvay, come vith me und I'll tell you ven sche opens her eyes."_

The Brat Six follow Werner Werman and the seven come to Josie Sakura, who still has her eyes closed.

Werner Werman: _"Okay, Josie, you can open your eyes now."_

As Josie Sakura opens her eyes, the Brat Six roar.

Josie Sakura: "Ghosts!" (goes in a fighting stance)

Butterscotch the Rook: "She's not scared!"

Captain Nexo: "Run!"

The Brat Six run as Josie Sakura chases them in a Benny Hill way.

Werner Werman: _"Hey! Get back here!" _(flies after Josie Sakura)

Rat Wraith #1: _"Oh nein. Here ve go again." _(he and the other Rat Wraiths follow Werner Werman)

Josie Sakura keeps chasing the Brat Six (still disguised as ghosts). The chase takes place in a street, near a café, near a building, at a supermarket, at a school, near a garage, in a mall and in a park. Back at Twilight Manor, Baramini is looking at Mama Tattletail.

Baramini: "So, new toy, what do you like to do for fun?"

Mama Tattletail didn't respond.

Baramini: "What do you wanna do?"

Mama Tattletail still didn't respond.

Baramini: "Do you wanna have a tea party with me?"

Mama Tattletail still didn't respond.

Baramini: "I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my tea party kit and my dollies." (runs to get her tea party kit and dolls)

As Baramini left, Mama Tattletail's eyes start to glow red. The two shadowy spirits appear behind the toy as she turns her head around.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Mama Tattletail, what's the hold up?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"And where's the human?"_

Mama Tattletail: _"She left! But doesn't worry. She'll come back if that baby demon of hers is in trouble. All I have to do is scare that child."_

Baramini (off-screen): "New toy, I'm bringing my tea party kit and my dollies!"

Mama Tattletail: _"Shoot! The child's coming back! Ammo, Techno, you two better hide!"_

The shadowy spirits vanish as Mama Tattletail turns her head back and her eyes stopped glowing red. Baramini comes with her tea party kit and stuffed animal.

Baramini: "There we are, new toy. Now that all of my dollies are here with us, let's have a tea party!"

Mama Tattletail then slowly turns her head around. When her head turned to face Baramini, her eyes started to glow red.

Baramini: "New toy, are you alright?"

Mama Tattletail took a few steps towards Baramini.

Baramini: "New toy, I didn't know you can walk. Maybe I should tell Josie about this."

Mama Tattletail: _"So, her name is Josie?"_

This made Baramini surprised.

Mama Tattletail: _"When she comes back, tell her I need to have a word with her."_

Baramini: (nervous) "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the lights went out for a moment and came back on and Mama Tattletail suddenly turns into her horrific evil form; she has torn ears, darker-colored fur, empty eye sockets revealing glowing red LEDs and sharp and pointy teeth. Her tape-deck's cover also seems to be missing.

Mama Tattletail: (laughs sinisterly) _"Let's just say I have big plans for her. Come to Mama!"_ (jumps at Baramini and screeches)

Baramini screams and runs away as Mama Tattletail chases her.

Baramini: "HELP! SCARY TOY!"

Outside Twilight Manor, Psy-Crow hears it and turns to the mansion.

Psy-Crow: "A scary toy? Does that mean the fourth ghost is in that mansion?"

Later, Psy-Crow climbs through the living room window.

Psy-Crow: "There! I made it! Now where is that fourth ghost?"

Mama Tattletail (off-screen): _"You can't hide from me forever!"_

Baramini (off-screen): "GO AWAY, SCARY TOY!"

Psy-Crow sees Baramini getting chased by Mama Tattletail.

Psy-Crow: "Could that horrific entity be the fourth ghost? I must ask it myself." (runs after Mama Tattletail) "Wait up!"

The Brat Six appear and come through the window as they enter Twilight Manor.

Captain Nexo: (sighs) "Phew. That was a close one."

Miss Raza: "Yeah. At least things can't get any worse."

Josie Sakura opens the door.

Princess Krolita: "Uh-oh."

The Brat Six ran away as Josie Sakura enters the mansion.

Josie Sakura: "Those ghosts have got to be around here somewhere."

Werner Werman: (floats towards Josie Sakura) _"Uh..."_

Josie Sakura: (turns to Werner Werman) "What?"

The scene starts with Baramini opening the closet door, going in the closet and closing the door and locking it as she hid in the closet.

Baramini: "I should be safe in here."

Mama Tattletail (off-screen): _"Come out, come out, wherever you are..."_

Baramini gasps and barricades the door. The scene switches to the Brat Six in the halls.

Captain Nexo: (sighs in relief) "That was a close one."

Miss Raza: "I agree. This is getting insane."

Prince Frozo: "Yeah."

Princess Kolita: (while scolding Captain Nexo) "Any more bright ideas, Einstein?"

Captain Nexo: "It's not my fault, it was Werner Werman's idea!"

Caramel the Knight: "I am going to kill Werner Werman for this."

Miss Raza: "But isn't he a ghost?"

Butterscotch the Rook: "Guys, why is there a creepy toy in the halls.

Captain Nexo: "Wait. What?"

Mama Tattletail came out of nowhere and screeched at the Brat Six, causing them to scream in horror and run away. Psy-Crow comes to the demonic toy.

Psy-Crow: "Are you the fourth ghost?"

Mama Tattletail: (turns to Psy-Crow) _"What do you want?"_

Psy-Crow: "My name is Psy-Crow, Scourge of the Space Lanes and the arch-nemesis of Earthworm Jim! And speaking of whom, I can certainly use your help to-"

Without warning, Psy-Crow got cut off when Mama Tattletail jumped at him and attacked him.

Psy-Crow: "GAH! Get off me! I'm not a chew toy!"

Back with Josie Sakura and Werner Werman...

Josie Sakura: "You disguised the Brat Six as ghosts to scare me?!" (slaps Werner Werman, only for her hand to go through him) "You are insane, Werner! Why would you do that?!"

Werner Werman: _"I vas only trying to schtop you from capturing ze rest of ze ghosts!"_

Josie Sakura: "So that's your plan?! Letting the ghosts terrorize the entire world?!"

Werner Werman: _"Hey! It's not mein fault! You vere irresponsible with ze Chest of Dark Schpirits!"_

Josie Sakura: "But I did not open it, it was Psy-Crow, Scourge of the Space Lanes and the arch-nemesis of Earthworm Jim!"

Werner Werman: (sarcastic) _"So, you didn't open it?"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Verner, I zink sche's telling ze truth."_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja, Verner. Sche didn't know."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Ja, Verner. Sche vas deceived by Psy-Crow."_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja, Verner. Ve belieffe her."_

Suddenly, the Brat Six appear, running and screaming.

Josie Sakura: (grabs the Brat Six and glares at them) "Why were you teaming up with the ghost of Werner Werman?!"

Captain Nexo: "We didn't want to, but he and his creepy friends insist! But after seeing this demented Furby-like toy trying to kill us, we're leaving!"

Josie Sakura: (confused) "Demented toy?" (gasps in horror) "Baramini's in trouble!" (puts them down) "Alright, you six. You're lucky I'm not calling your parents because I never trusted them. You may go now."

Captain Nexo: "Thanks, ma'am."

As the Brat Six (except for Caramel the Knight) leave, Caramel the Knight glares at Werner Werman.

Caramel the Knight: "We quit!" (storms off)

Werner Werman: (groans sadly) _"I deserffe zat."_

Josie Sakura: "I'll deal with you later." (runs) "Don't worry, Baramini! I'll save you!"

Josie Sakura keeps running as Mama Tattletail turned her head to see Josie Sakura running and stopped attacking Psy-Crow as she followed Josie Sakura.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! Get back here you-! OW!" (holds his arm in pain)

Josie Sakura heads to the closet and tries to open it, but it was locked.

Baramini (off-screen): "Who's there?"

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, it's me, Josie Sakura!"

Baramini (off-screen): "How do I know it's you?"

Josie Sakura: "I saved you from Baramos. What did you expect?"

The sound of someone unlocking the door is heard and then, Baramini opens the closet door and comes out of the closet to see Josie Sakura.

Baramini: (smiles) "Josie!" (runs to Josie Sakura and hugs her) "I missed you! There's a scary toy that wants to get me!"

Josie Sakura: (pats Baramini) "It's okay, Baramini. Everything is alright."

Baramini: "But it has scary red eyes and its teeth are sharp and its ears are torn! Oh, and it also wants to see you."

Josie Sakura: "Me? But why would a toy want to see me?"

Baramini screams in horror and points at Mama Tattletail behind Josie Sakura and Josie Sakura turns around to see the evil, demented toy.

Mama Tattletail: _"Hello there, Josie."_

Josie Sakura: "How did you know my name?"

Baramini: (nervous) "What do you want with her?"

Mama Tattletail: _"Oh, I am Mama Tattletail, one of the thirteen ghosts and I heard that you were the one who captured the first three ghosts."_

Josie Sakura: "I did. Wait a minute. You're here to-"

Mama Tattletail: _"That's right! I'm here to kill you!"_

Mama Tattletail charges at Josie Sakura, but she dodges and hits Mama Tattletail with an umbrella. Mama Tattletail bites Josie Sakura's arm, making her scream in pain.

Baramini: (angry) "Hey! You can't hurt Josie, you naughty toy!" (throws a pillow at Mama Tattletail)

Mama Tattletail: (slowly spins her head around and turns to Baramini) "Now you DIE!" (charges at Baramini)

Baramini screams in horror. However, Josie Sakura gets in front of the way and opens the umbrella, using it as a shield against Mama Tattletail.

Josie Sakura: "Back, you evil spirit! Back, I say!"

Mama Tattletail phases through the umbrella.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, I forgot. You're a ghost."

Mama Tattletail attacks Josie Sakura. Refusing to get mauled, Josie Sakura pushes her. Mama Tattletail has the upper hand, but Josie Sakura punches her, sending the demonic toy flying into the closet door.

Baramini: (picks up the Chest of Dark Spirits) "Josie!" (comes to Josie Sakura and gives it to her) "Here you go."

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

Mama Tattletail: (growls) _"You think the Chest of Dark Spirits is going to stop me? I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone! I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" _(charges at Josie Sakura and Baramini)

Baramini screams and hugs Josie Sakura._  
_  
Josie Sakura: "NOOOOOOOO!" (opens the chest)

Mama Tattletail: _"Hey! What are you-" _(gets inside the chest and Josie Sakura closes it)

Josie Sakura and Baramini sigh in relief.

Josie Sakura: "That was a close one." (to Baramini) "So, do you wanna do a prank call with me?"

Baramini: "Yeah."

Josie Sakura takes out her phone and calls Hades. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Hades hears his phone ringing and answers it.

Hades: "Hello."

Josie Sakura (on the phone): "Hi. Is there a Mr. Hothead here? First name, Ima?"

Hades: "I'll check. Phone call for Mr. Hothead. Hey, guys. I'm a hothead!"

Pain: "You sure are!"

Panic: "Yeah!"

Pain and Panic laugh.

Hades: "WHAT?!" (glares at Pain and Panic)

Pain and Panic stopped laughing, smiled nervously and backed away.

Hades: "Listen here, you mortal brat! When I get my hands on you, I'll burn you alive, make you endure a fate worse than death and banish your soul to the Underworld!"

Josie Sakura (on the phone): (changes her voice to Baramos' voice) "My name is Baramos and I am currently in my lair."

Hades: "Aha! Big mistake, old man!" (hangs up) "I'm coming for you!"

Back at Twilight Manor, Josie Sakura (who changes her voices back to normal) and Baramini laugh.

Baramini: (laughs) "Good one, Josie! You sent a guy after my daddy!"

Josie Sakura: "Thanks. I can't wait to see the look on Baramos' face when he meets Hades."

Meanwhile, in Baramos' lair...

Baramos: "Mwahahahaha! Time to attack that colorful cartoon city!"

Hades appears and throws a few monsters aside.

Hades: "Hey, demon jerk!" (points at Baramos) "Your prank calling days are over!"

Baramos: "But I didn't prank call you!"

Hades: "I don't believe Arch Fiends like you!"

Hades chases Baramos. Later at the playground, Baramini is telling her friends about what happened.

Baramini: "And then I threw a pillow and the scary ghost dolly! I thought I would be a goner, but Josie sacrificed herself to save me and punched the monster! Then, I gave the chest to Josie Sakura. As the monster toy tried to kill us, Josie Sakura opened the chest and the ghost toy got in and she closed it for good."

Malrine: "Wow, Baramini! You are very brave!"

Baramini: "Thanks!" (turns to Josie Sakura) "And thank you, Josie for saving me from the fourth ghost."

Josie Sakura: "You're welcome. I had to save ya. Well, I better go get the other nine ghosts. See you later, Baramini." (walks off)

Baramini: "Good luck!"

Josie Sakura is walking and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths materialized and followed Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Don't even think about it, you five. I've already caught the fourth ghost, Mama Tattletail and I'm not giving up on the rest."

Werner Werman: _"Are you sure? Vat if ze next ghost might get you before it could get zem? You'ffe gotta gaffe up effentually."_

Josie Sakura: "And let the whole world be doomed? No thank you! It's bad enough that you got six children involved! Do me a favor and just go pester someone else for a while!" (walks off)

Werner Werman: (blushes angrily) _"Fine! See if I care!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths see Psy-Crow walking while holding his arm. Then, Werner Werman floats to Psy-Crow.

Werner Werman: _"BOO!"_

Psy-Crow screams and runs away as Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths laugh. Meanwhile in an alley, the Brat Six have changed from their ghost costumes to their normal attire.

Captain Nexo: "Well that was totally embarrassing, but the good news is that we just got away with it. Good thing everyone hates our parents for what happened in the fifth Dragon Quest game."

Caramel the Knight: "Let's hope we will never see that psychopath ghost rat again, I'm gonna scream."

Butterscotch the Rook: "Yeah!"

Princess Krolita: "At least we never have to see that monster Furby creature again!"

The two ghostly shadows appear in front of the Brat Six and the Brat Six noticed them, screamed in horror and ran away.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (facepalm) _"Blast it all! I can't believe that human girl captured Mama Tattletail!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): (pats the taller shadow) _"There, there, Ammo. We better inform King Boo about this."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"You're right. I'm sure he has a plan for the next ghost."_

The two ghostly shadows laugh evilly and vanish.


	5. Dead Clown Walking

Chapter 5 - Dead Clown Walking

At the woods...

King Boo: _"CURSES! First, it's Major Nixel, next, it's Lord Betrayus, then, it's Sammy Lawrence and now, it's Mama Tattletail? That human girl is getting to be a thorn on my side!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Calm down, King Boo. We're sure you have something for the next ghost." _(to the shorter shadow) _"Right, Techno."_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Indeed, Ammo." _(to King Boo) _"So, how is the fifth ghost?"_

King Boo: _"I'm glad you asked."_

Suddenly, a beach ball appears and the ghostly shadows duck their heads as the ball bounced by and King Boo catches it.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Hey, we know that ball!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Is that who we think it is?"_

? (off-screen): _"You bet it is!"_

King Boo: _"Ah, it's you. Please step forward."_

A ghostly silhouette appears through the darkness, appearing to be shorter than the other shadows.

King Boo: _"Fancy meeting you again, Marx. I found your ball for you." _(rolls the ball into the ground)

The ghostly shadow reveals himself as Marx, jumps on his ball and bounces on it.

Marx: _"Thank you, boss! So, what do you want me to do?"_

King Boo: _"It's about that human girl. She has auburn hair, brown eyes and glasses and is holding the Chest of Dark Spirits. She's already captured Major Nixel, Lord Betrayus, Sammy Lawrence and Mama Tattletail."_

Marx: _"What?!" _(slips off his ball) _"Major, Betrayus, Sammy and Mama have been captured? Oh no, this'll never do!"_

The taller shadow catches Marx.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Hey, be careful!"_

King Boo: _"Thank you, Ammo." _(to Marx) _"Anyway, we want you to spy on the human girl, find out who she is and then stop her by scaring her and destroying her. Ammo and Techno Barons will bring you to her."_

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (both silhouetted): (salute) _"Yes, your majesty."_

Marx: _"Yay!"_

The shorter shadow picks up Marx's ball. Then, the two ghostly shadows and Marx vanished. Later, the three ghosts arrive at the street and they see Josie Sakura walking while holding the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"There she is, the human with the Chest of Dark Spirits!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Look at her, all cute, innocent and smug! She makes me sick, especially on Friday the 13th!"_

Marx: _"So, now what?"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Let's just spy on her to find out who this girl is."_

The two ghostly shadows and Marx turned invisible to spy on Josie Sakura.__

Josie Sakura: "Man, I wonder where that fifth ghost is. It can't be too hard." (bumps into someone and falls) "Hey! Watch it, you son of a-!" (gasps)

The person who bumped her reveals herself as Iza Woodward.

Iza Woodward: "Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "Iza?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and than laughed. Then, Iza Woodward helps Josie Sakura get up.

Iza Woodward: "Man, it's good to see you again, Josie."

Josie Sakura: "Same here, Iza."

Iza Woodward: "So, how are things?"

Josie Sakura: "Pretty fine, despite running into Earthworm Jim's arch-enemy, Psy-Crow and five troublesome ghost rats."

Iza Woodward: "What happened?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, earlier today, Psy-Crow has released thirteen ghosts into our world in attempt to destroy Earthworm Jim, but I don't think it's working out for him. He tried asking the first two ghosts and he made a deal with the third ghost, which ended when I was saved from being sacrificed. I dunno if he has tried to ask the fourth ghost, but that guy never learns."

Iza Woodward: "Oh. Well, what about the ghost rats? Are they five of the thirteen ghosts?"

Josie Sakura: "No, they are not five of the thirteen ghosts, they are nuisances. Annoyances. Weirdos. One of them is the ghost of Werner Werman, who is the most annoying. He and his pals are always antagonizing me and messing with me whenever I find any of the thirteen ghosts, but jokes on him because I have captured four ghosts and put them in that chest." (shows Iza Woodward the Chest of Dark Spirits) "This is called the Chest of Dark Spirits. It used to have thirteen ghosts, but now thanks to Psy-Crow, I need to find nine more ghosts, starting with the fifth ghost."

Iza Woodward: "Woah. Say, can I help you search for the fifth ghost?"

Josie Sakura: "Hmmm. Let me think about it. Okay, you're in." (shakes Iza Woodward's hand)

They see Mortamor walking. Josie Sakura whispers to Iza Woodward and they push a black 1937 Dodge Humpback panel truck into the ground. When the Toon Patrol (Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid) arrived, they saw their vehicle vandalized.

Smarty: "Hey! Who did that!"

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward point at Mortamor.

Mortamor: "Hold on! I didn't do it!"

Smarty: "You are a liar! Get him!"

The Toon Patrol chases Mortamor. Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward laugh at this.

Iza Woodward: (laughs) "Good prank, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "Thanks. He deserves it!"

Iza Woodward: "Yeah! That was so funny!"

Josie Sakura: "Agreed. Now let's go find the fifth ghost."

Psy-Crow appears and stands in front of Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward.

Psy-Crow: "Did you say fifth ghost?"

Josie Sakura: "You again?! What do you want this time?"

Psy-Crow: "Since asking the fourth ghost was a little mistake, I've decided to look for the fifth ghost and when I do, I was ask them to destroy Earthworm Jim so that-"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, yeah, take the Super Suit to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt. I know that, but you can't because I have to capture the fifth ghost and put them back in the box. This time, I have a different ally."

Psy-Crow: "Oh yeah? Well who is this new ally?"

Iza Woodward: "That would be me, Iza Woodward. I am helping her find the fifth ghost and you can forget about asking them to destroy Earthworm Jim because they're probably not gonna listen to you."

Psy-Crow: "Ah, but that's where you're wrong! I'm going to find the fifth ghost and warn them about you so that you won't stop them!" (runs off)

Josie Sakura: "Oh no you don't!"

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward chase Psy-Crow in a Benny Hill style. Unknown to them, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths are watching the whole thing.

Werner Werman: _"So, it seems zat Fräulein Josie has ein friend joining her side to look for ze fifth ghost." _(to his Rat Wraiths) _"Alright, boys. I zink it's time to pay zese girls ein visit."_

Rat Wraith #1: (to the other Rat Wraiths) _"You hear zat, guys? Verner says zat ve're gonna meet ze new girl!"_

Rat Wraiths: _"Yay!"_

Wernwer Werman: _"Guys, focus!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths follow Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward. Then, the two ghostly shadows and Marx materialize and notice the chase.

Marx: _"Hey, this looks like fun!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"ARGrrrgh! She's getting away!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Well we can't let that happen! After her!"_

The two ghostly shadows and Marx follow Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward. Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward are still chasing Psy-Crow. The chase takes place in four streets, at a park, at a beach, in the woods, outside a school, near a restaurant, at a café, at a playground, near a hospital, at a cemetery, near an arcade and in another street.

Psy-Crow: "Give up, you two! You'll never catch me!" (laughs evilly)

Iza Woodward: "No! You're wrong! You won't get away with this!"

Josie Sakura: "You got guts, Iza. Let me..." (picks up Iza Woodward) "...give you a hand." (throws Iza Woodward)

Iza Woodward screams as she is thrown into Psy-Crow, causing him to fall into the ground. Then, Iza Woodward gets off of him and Josie Sakura comes to him.

Josie Sakura: "Give it up, Psy-Crow!"

Iza Woodward: "If Earthworm Jim can defeat you, then we can too. So there!" (blows him a raspberry)

Josie Sakura: "We're not gonna lose to the likes of you!"

The two shadowy spirits and Marx come to the two from behind. Psy-Crow saw the ghosts, screams and runs away.

Iza Woodward: "Geeze, what's his problem?"

Josie Sakura: "I have no idea."

The two shadowy spirits disappeared as Marx goes back on his ball and bounces on it.

Marx: _"Hey, hey, hey."_

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward turn around to see Marx.

Iza Woodward: "Whoa! Who are you?"

Marx: _"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marx and I am considered to be a great jester!"_

Josie Sakura: "You seem like a little jester."

Marx: _"Thank you. Oh, did I mention that I'm also a great prankster?"_

Josie Sakura: "Wait. What?"

Iza Woodward: "You're a prankster?"

Marx: _"That's right!"_

Marx bounces off of his ball and kicks it into a tree, causing it to shake and a beehive falls on Queen Chrysalis as she gets splattered on by honey paint. Then, Marx grabs and unpeels a banana, despite not having any hands, throws the peel in front of Queen Chrysalis, causing her to slip and fall into the ground, and throws the banana at Queen Chrysalis' face. Marx's ball rolls back to him as he gets back on it and bounces on it.

Queen Chrysalis: "Ough! Can things get any worse?"

A swarm of bees surround Queen Chrysalis.

Queen Chrysalis: "Oh great."

The bees chase her and Josie Sakura, Iza Woodward and Marx laugh at this.

Iza Woodward: (laughs) "That was so funny!"

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "Yeah! Good prank, Marx!"

Marx: _"Thanks! Oh, and uh... What's your name?"_

Josie Sakura: "Josephine Rose Sakura, but my friends call me Josie."

Marx: _"Ah, and Josie, may I tell you something?"_

Josie Sakura: "Sure. What is it?"

Marx: _"May I talk to you, please...alone?"_

Josie Sakura: (looks at Iza Woodward and turns to Marx) "Actually, whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us."

Marx: _"Fine. I heard that you have the Chest of Dark Spirits."_

Josie Sakura: "What? How did you know that?"

Marx: _"I heard that you've captured Major Nixel, Lord Betrayus, Sammy Lawrence and Mama Tattletail."_

Josie Sakura: "You knew I've captured the previous ghosts, Major, Betrayus, Sammy and Mama?! But how?!"

Marx: _"Let's just say that... _(floats off his ball as his eyes turn purple and his smile widens, revealing fangs) _"...I'm a ghost."_

Iza Woodward: "Wait. What?"

Josie Sakura: (gasps in realization and turns to Iza Woodward while pointing at Marx) "Marx is the fifth ghost!"

Marx: (chuckles sinisterly) _"What a clever lady. I am one of the thirteen ghosts. King Boo told me about what you did and he assigned me to scare you...and something much worse to you."_

Josie Sakura: "King Boo?"

Iza Woodward: "I won't let you do that to Josie!"

Marx: _"Very well. Looks like I'm gonna have to scare both of you."_

Then, Marx laughs evilly and transforms into his true form; a fearsome bat-like monstrosity with golden yellow-colored wings with two sharp fang-like claws jutting out from each one. The wings also have flashing mirror-like, multicolored, hexagon-shaped scales under them. Each wing has a red heart on it. His skin retains a purple hue, but his eyes are big and black. Marx has a bigger mouth and Marx's bow tie is noticeably larger, but it appears to be coming undone. Lastly, his shoe color remains the same, but the shoes themselves are longer and are rounded at the ends.

Marx: _"Boo!"_

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward scream and run away. Then, the two ghostly shadows materialize next to Marx.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"So, how are things?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Did you get her name?"_

Marx: _"I sure did. Her name is Josephine Rose Sakura, but her friends call her Josie."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Ka-POW! I knew you'd get us her name! So, her name is Josie Sakura, eh?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Good work, Marx! That's all we needed to hear. You can continue terrorizing her until you destroy her."_

Marx: _"I'll do my best, Ammo and Techno Barons!" _(flies off)

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward heading towards an alley and breathing heavily.

Josie Sakura: "Oh my god! That was the fifth ghost!"

Iza Woodward: "I know, but why is he here?"

Josie Sakura: "Perhaps it's because I have captured the previous four ghosts and..." (becomes shocked) "Oh dear lord..."

Iza Woodward: "What is it, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "That King Boo guy sent him just like he sent Lord Betrayus, Sammy Lawrence and Mama Tattletail after I've captured Major Nixel, so he could be one of the thirteen ghosts!"

Iza Woodward: "Oh snap! Really?"

Josie Sakura: "Yes! This means I have to stop King Boo and the other eight ghosts, starting with Marx, but I can't do it-"

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"I knew it!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear while laughing at Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward, making them notice.

Josie Sakura (glaring) "Werner Werman."

Iza Woodward: "Wait. That's the ghost of Werner Werman?" (points at the ghostly Werner Werman)

Werner Werman: (laughs) _"I knew you were gonna give up after seeing ze fifth ghost! I knew you vere ein covard! Vat ein crying schame. Oh vell. Guess I'll be taking ze Chest of Dark Schpirits now, danke very much."_

Josie Sakura: "NO!"

Werner Werman: _"Excuse me?"_

Josie Sakura: "That is not what I meant."

Werner Werman: _"But you said you can't face ze fifth ghost!"_

Josie Sakura: "No! I'm not finished! I can't face the fifth ghost while I'm scared and that I'm glad that my friend, Iza is there to help me!"

Werner Werman: (angry) _"You're going to face ze fifth ghost und choose friendship over giffing up?! Zis is an outrage!"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, it's outrageous alright, but that doesn't mean you should be mean about it!"

Werner Werman: _"Oh, so now I'm mean?! Fine! You're about to see how mean I can get!"_

Iza Woodward: (halts Werner Werman) "Wait! Werner, I know you're trying to intimidate us, but she didn't do anything wrong to you. You can't antagonize her while she's protecting us from thirteen ghosts, you have to be thankful for her bravery."

This made Werner Werman blush in shock, making the Rat Wraiths laugh.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Look at Verner! He's blushing!"  
_  
Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja! I bet his whole face is going to be pink."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Ja! It must be embarrassing for him."  
_  
Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja! He looks so adorable!"_

Werner Werman: (calmly) _"Schut up, guys." _(to Iza Woodward) _"F-fine. I'll stop pestering her..." _(turns to Josie Sakura) _"...for now." _(glares at Josie Sakura) _"And as for you, Fräulein Josie, you can't hide behind your friends foreffer! I'll get you und zat little chest too!" _(he and his Rat Wraiths vanish)

Iza Woodward: "Is it over?"

Josie Sakura: "I think so...for now. Come on, Iza. Let's go confront the fifth ghost!"

Iza Woodward: "Right!"

Back with Marx, who is looking for Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward.

Marx: _"Oh, Josie Sakura, where are you? You can run, but you can't hide. That goes for your little friend too!"_

Psy-Crow: (appears) "Now's my chance to ask him. Maybe he will help me." (to Marx) "Hey, you! I wanna talk to you!"

Marx: (turns to Psy-Crow) _"Yes?"_

Psy-Crow: "I know where this Josie Sakura is, but I want something in return, okay?"

Marx: _"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?"_

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward appear and Psy-Crow notices them.

Psy-Crow: "I believe that she and her friend are right here." (points at Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward)

Marx turns around to see Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward in a fighting stance.

Marx: _"Ah, she's here." _(to Psy-Crow) _"Thank you so much, Psy-Crow. I'm return, I have a present for you."  
_  
Psy-Crow: "A present? What is it?"

Marx: _"Here ya go!" _(gives Psy-Crow a present)

Psy-Crow: "For me? How kind." (opens it and reads a note) "Today is your bad day?"

A volleyball hits his face, an anvill hits his head, making him dizzy, and a piano falls on him.

Psy-Crow: "Ah, come on! Where did that piano come from?"

Josie Sakura: "It's over, Marx! Your little pranks are over!"

Marx: _"Well, well, well, if it isn't Josie Sakura. You can't stop me!"_

Josie Sakura: "You're wrong! You won't terrorize us, you crazy ghost!"

Iza Woodward: "Yeah! We're not afraid of you!"

Marx: _"Oh, you're not, eh?"_ (chuckles evilly) _"Then how about zis?!"_

Marx laughs evilly and transforms into Marx Soul; his wings are now dark red, have three claws on each wing, the hearts on them are bright blue, and the tips of the wings are larger as well. His eyes are now much more menacing, where he has a tiny pupil surrounded by a single thin lavender-colored iris. The pompoms on his hat are large and have spikes on the top, whereas in his original form they were small and round. The ends of his shoes are pointy, his mouth is wider with an elongated tongue that hangs out of it like a dog, and larger fangs. Marx Soul also wears a tarnished gold necklace around his neck. The colors on Marx Soul's hat are dark magenta on the left side and sky blue on the right side. He is also dark purple.

Iza Woodward: "Oh my god! Did he just-?"

Josie Sakura: "That's just wrong!"

Marx Soul: (laughs evilly in a distorted voice)_ "I have now become Marx Soul, my most horrific, zombified form!"_

Josie Sakura: (gets a bit scared until she becomes confused) "Wait. A zombie?"

Marx Soul: _"Yeah. Why?"_

Josie Sakura: (smiles) "Since zombies are brainless, does that mean you're brainless too?"

Marx Soul: _"Brainless?! How dare you!"_

Iza Woodward: "I hate to break it to ya, but Josie is right. You might be stupid too."

Marx Soul: _"Hey! You'll pay for this!"_

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward fight Marx Soul. Marx Soul has the upper hand, but Josie Sakura punches Marx Soul as Iza Woodward kicks him. Marx Soul splits in half, creating magenta and blue comets. The magenta comet goes after Josie Sakura while the blue comet goes after Iza Woodward.

Iza Woodward: "Any ideas?"

Josie Sakura: "I got one. Let's jump!"

Josie Sakura and Iza Woodward jump over the comets to dodge them.

Marx Soul: _"Why are you two still alive?!"_

Josie Sakura: "I dunno, but it looks like you need a good kick!" (kicks Marx Soul in the face)

Marx Soul falls into the ground and reverts back to Marx in his cute state.

Marx: _"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted." _(gets grabbed by Iza Woodward) _"Hey!"_

Josie Sakura: "It's over, Marx." (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits) "You lose."

Marx: (chuckles nervously) _"Can't we just talk about it?"_

Iza Woodward: "I'm sorry, but our answer is no."

Josie Sakura opens the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Marx: _"No! Wait! I just wanna cause mischief whenever I want!"_

Iza Woodward throws Marx in the chest and Josie Sakura closes it.

Josie Sakura: "Got him!" (to Iza Woodward) "Thanks, Iza."

Iza Woodward: "No problem. Glad to help."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Looks like I got five ghosts down and eight more to go."

Iza Woodward: "Yeah! We showed him!"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah! Well, I better go find the next ghost."

Iza Woodward: "Okay. Good luck!" (leaves)

Josie Sakura: (waves) "Bye, Iza!"

Psy-Crow: "No!" (gets out from under the piano) "You ruined everything!"

Josie Sakura: "It's not my fault!"

Psy-Crow: "I will find the next ghost and when I do, I hope they destroy you and Earthworm Jim!" (storms off)

Josie Sakura: (imitates Psy-Crow) ""I will find the next ghost and when I do, I hope they destroy you and Earthworm Jim"!" (groans in annoyance) "Yeah right. King Boo, after I catch all twelve ghosts, I'm coming for you."

As Josie Sakura walks away, the two ghostly shadows appear.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"GURARRRGH! That human brat took Marx!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Now, now, Techno. She have have Marx and the other previous ghosts, but she doesn't have us yet. Let's go tell King Boo about this."_

Later, the ghostly shadows told King Boo about Josie Sakura and about what happened to Marx.

King Boo: _"So, the human girl named Josie Sakura has captured Marx, eh?"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Yes, your majesty."_

Techno Baron (silhouetted):_ "Of course, your majesty."_

King Boo: (growls) _"Perhaps that human is more tougher than I thought. Luckily, I just found him."_

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (both silhouetted): _"Him?"_

A roar is heard and a ghostly shadow materialize as it quickly flew towards King Boo. As the ghostly shadow is revealed...

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (both silhouetted): (scream and hug each other) _"Ridley!"  
_  
King Boo: _"Ridley, there is a human woman named Josephine Rose Sakura and she is holding the Chest of Dark Spirits. I want you to find her and destroy her."_

Ridley growls and flaps his wings as he flies away.


	6. Dragon's Rage

Chapter 6 - Dragon's Rage

At the park, Josie Sakura is sitting on the park bench, looking at the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Josie Sakura: "Man, fives ghosts down, eight more to go. I wonder where that next ghost could be."

? (off-screen): "Josie!"

Josie Sakura gets off the bench and turns to see her British counterpart, Brenda Green.

Josie Sakura: "Brenda!"

The two hugged.

Josie Sakura: "Hey, Brenda. What brings you here from the United Kingdom?"

Brenda Green: "Me and my friends, Lester, Victoria, Toxic, Shade, Sara and Bato came here to the USA for a visit."

Josie Sakura: "Sweet."

They see the British Six (Lester Dawkins, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara Akamatsu and Batoriki) coming.

Lester Dawkins: "Hey, Josie. I see you know our friend, Brenda."

Josie Sakura: "Hey, Lester. Hey, Victoria. Hey, Toxic Glow. Hey, Shade. Hey, Sara. Hey, Batoriki."

Victoria: "Hey, Josie. Good to see you again."

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

Toxic Glow: (sees the Chest of Dark Spirits) "Hey, Josie, what's that?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, this is the Chest of Dark Spirits. It used to contain thirteen of the most terrifying ghosts until Psy-Crow opened it and released them in attempt to destroy Earthworm Jim. Now I have to find them and put them back in the chest."

Sara Akamatsu: "Wow. How many did you caught?"

Josie Sakura: "Just five. Now I only have eight more to go. I know it'll take all day, but I have to do it. Now I've gotta find the sixth ghost."

Shade: "Wow. That's something you don't see from the average person."

Batoriki: "Yeah. I wish we could help."

Brenda Green: "Hey, Josie, would it be alright if we all help you?"

Josie Sakura: "Really? Well, I guess I do need more allies."

Lester Dawkins: "Thanks, Josie. You won't be disappointed."

Batoriki: "Yeah. Also, did you say something about Psy-Crow?"

They see Psy-Crow looking for the sixth ghost. Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six grab tomatoes and threw them at Psy-Crow.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! You'll pay for this!"

Josie Sakura: "Uh-oh."

Psy-Crow chase Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six. Then, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths materialized in front of Psy-Crow, glaring at him. Psy-Crow gasped in shock and ran away.

Josie Sakura: (groans in annoyance) "It's the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths."

Sara Akamatsu: "Could one of them be the sixth ghost?"

Shade: "Or maybe they're any of the thirteen ghosts?"

Josie Sakura: "Not even close. They are more of nuisances and annoyances. They've been antagonizing me all day."

Werner Werman: _"I heard zat! You're lucky I had to save you from zat guy! Be varned! Ze sixth ghost von't be easy!"_

He and his Rat Wraiths disappear.

Josie Sakura: "See? Antagonizing!"

Brenda Green: "They seem more like minor threats to me."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Now let's go find the sixth ghost."

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six began to search for the sixth ghost. The search takes place in this street, at a library, at an arcade, in a mall, at a school, at a beach, in a factory, at a morgue, in a cemetery and in a forest.

Josie Sakura: "Come on, guys! The sixth ghost could be anywhere in the forest!"

Victoria: "I wonder where it is."

Lester Dawkins: "I am not sure, but we have to keep looking."

Suddenly, Ridley appears behind them.

Batoriki: "Hey, what was that?"

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six turn around to see Ridley and he roared at them as the eight screamed and ran away as Ridley chased them.

Sara Akamatsu: "What was that?!"

Brenda Green: "Could that be the sixth ghost?"

Josie Sakura: "I think so! Luckily, I have the Chest of Dark Spirits to capture him!" (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits)

Lester Dawkins: "But, girls, how do we do that? He's probably stronger than us!"

Shade: "He does have a point."

Batoriki: "Now what do we do?"

Toxic Glow: "I know what to do!"

Victoria: "What is it, Toxic?"

Toxic Glow: "I heard that music can take the savage beast, so we're going to lure the ghost in with music!"

Josie Sakura: "That'll do! But first, we have to go to the music store!"

At a music store...

Batoriki: "Now what, Toxic Glow?"

Sara Akamatsu: "I hope you know what you're doing."

Toxic Glow: "I believe I do." (takes out a punk music CD and puts it in a radio) "You might wanna cover your ears." (turns the volume way up)

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six cover their ears while Toxic Glow pressed play. Then, punk rock music plays very loudly, making everyone in the music store hear it and cover their ears. Everyone outside the music store heard it and covered their ears as well.

The scene cuts to Ridley in the forest searching for Josie Sakura until he heard the loud music and flew towards the source. The scene switches to Psy-Crow hearing it and reacting in shock before covering his ears.

Psy-Crow: "Every time I run into that human nuisance, it always ends up in trouble!"

The scene switches to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths hearing it and reacting in shock before covering their ears.

Werner Werman: (screams) _"Mein ears! Zat music is too loud!"_

Rat Wraiths: (scream) _"Our ears! Zey hurt so bad!"_

Werner Werman: (glaring at the Rat Wraiths) _"You vier are already dead, you Dummkopf ghosts! Valk it off!"_Rat Wraith #1: _"But ve're ghosts."_Werner Werman: _"Zen in zat case, float if off!"_The scene switches to the two shadowy spirits hearing it and reacting in shock before covering their ears.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Ah, come on! Who keeps playing loud music?!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Ridley, wherever you are, I hope you tear that insane human girl apart!"_Back at the music store...

Brenda Green: "Is it working?"

Shade: "Hold on. I better check." (looks through the window and sees Ridley coming) "He's coming! He's coming!"

Josie Sakura: "Perfect! Now to capture him and-"

Ridley phases through the window and destroys the radio with his fire breath.

Josie Sakura and Toxic Glow: "NO!"

Victoria: "I guess he's not a music lover."

Ridley turns to Josie Sakura and roars.

Josie Sakura: "RUN FOR IT!"

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six run out of the music store and Ridley chases them.

Josie Sakura: "Any more bright ideas?"

Batoriki: "Well, we could always try chew toys."

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six in a pet store.

Lester Dawkins: "Are you sure this could work, Bato?"

Batoriki: "Of course. Now everyone, find a chew toy to distract the monster!"

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six each went to find a chew toy to distract Ridley. Outside the pet store, Ridley is looking for Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six and Psy-Crow comes to him.

Psy-Crow: "Excuse me." (Ridley turns to him) "I heard that you needed some assistance. Very well then. If I help you look for Josie Sakura, you will help me destroy Earthworm Jim and I will take his Super Suit and give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt. What do you say?"

Ridley growls.

Psy-Crow: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get overzealous here. I'm just trying to-"

Ridley roars at Psy-Crow. Psy-Crow screams and runs away. Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths materialize and saw the whole thing.

Werner Werman: _"How schameful. Zat guy neffer learns."_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Ja. Schameful."_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja. Schameful."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Ja. Schameful."_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja. Schameful."  
_  
Ridley turns to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths and roars at them. The five ghost rats scream and fly away. Suddenly, eight chew toys land in front of Ridley, making him confused. Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six spied on Ridley.

Sara Akamatsu: "It's working!"

Victoria: "Bato's plan works!"

Josie Sakura: "Batoriki, you are one smart riki."

Batoriki: "Why, thank yo-"

Ridley violently tears the chew toys apart with his teeth, much to Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six's dismay.

Batoriki: "Uh-oh."

Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six run away as Ridley chases them.

Toxic Glow: "Now what?"

Shade: "We could try a séance."

Later in the cemetery, after Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six tried a séance, Ridley chases them again.

Shade: "I can't believe the séance didn't work! Oh god why?!"

Lester Dawkins: "Any more bright ideas?"

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Brenda Green and the British Six in the woods.

Josie Sakura: "We have to focus if we wanna capture the sixth ghost! It won't be easy, but we're not gonna let that stop us! With Brenda's spirit, Lester's charm, Vctoria's strength, Toxic Glow's passion, Shade's determination, Sara's brains and Batoriki's courage, we'll work together and come up with a plan to capture the sixth ghost, even if it takes all day!"

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"All day? Really?"_

Werner Werman materialized behind the group.

Werner Werman: _"You're going to risk your own liffes to capture ein ghostly beast zat's so horrifying, effen I'm afraid of it? Are you insane or just plain schupid? Only ein Dummkopf vould do zat!"_

Brenda Green: "Werner, you're looking at those idiots!"

Josie Sakura and the British Six cheer.

Josie Sakura: "And now that you're here, we could probably use some live bait."

Werner Werman: _"Zen good luck." _(tries to leave)

Josie Sakura: "Wait!" (Werner Werman turns to her) "Do you look good in pink?"

Later, Werner Werman, bursts out of the bushes disguised as Josie Sakura with her outfit, hairbow and glasses and an auburn wig.

Werner Werman: (shaking his fist) _"I'M GONNA KILL HER!"_

Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths come to him.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Actually, ve zought zat oufit vas rather slimming on you."_

Werner Werman: _"Oh, really? I zought it vas ein little revealing..."_

They hear Ridley's roar and scream in horror. Then, they fly away as Ridley chases them in a Benny Hill way. The chase takes place in the park, in four streets, in a cemetery, near a school, near a building, at a construction site, at a DVD store, at an ice cream parlor, at an arcade, at a playground and in another street. Ridley was gaining in on Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, but they dodged and Josie Sakura appears and opens the Chest of Dark Spirits. Ridley suddenly goes into the chest and Josie Sakura closes it.

Josie Sakura: "Got it!"

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Drat! She got Ridley!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"We better tell King Boo about that!"_

The two ghostly shadows fly away. Brenda Green, the British Six and the Rat Wraiths cheer and Werner Werman sighed in relief, but is still embarrassed that he is disguised as Josie Sakura.

Werner Werman: _"I can't belieffe I'm still in zis girly outfit."_

Josie Sakura: "At least you helped. Besides, you do look cute."

Werner Werman: (blushes in shock) _"Cute?!" _(rips off his costume) _"Nein more VOMEN'S CLOZHING!"_ (pants)

Josie Sakura: (laughs nervously) "I am so sorry for-"

Werner Werman: (puts his hand over Josie Sakura's mouth) _"Schtop! Not einozher vord about zis..." _(he and his Rat Wraiths float away, but he comes back for a moment) _"Effer!" _(leaves)

Josie Sakura: "Yeah?! Well, you're welcome, dude!" (turns to Brenda Green and the British Six) "Brenda, Lester, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara and Batoriki, thank you for helping me capture the sixth ghost. Good thing I told you that the ghost was after me."

Brenda Green: "You're welcome. It's good that you told us."

Lester Dawkins: "Yeah. So, what are you gonna do?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, since I have six ghosts, I have seven more ghosts to find, starting with the seventh ghost."

Victoria: "Nice. But we didn't find out who the ghost was."

Toxic Glow: "Yeah, but at least the ghost is now in the Chest of Dark Spirits."

Shade: "Yeah." (to Josie Sakura) "We hope you do great, Josie. You got this."

Sara Akamatsu: "Yeah. Keep up the good work."

Batoriki: "I agree. We believe in you."

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Brenda Green: "Anytime. Well, we're going to enjoy our trip now."

Lester Dawkins: "Good luck."

Brenda Green and the British Six leave.

Josie Sakura: "Okay. Bye."

? (off-screen): _"Well, well, well..."_

King Boo appears.

King Boo: _"You must be Josephine Rose Sakura."_

Josie Sakura: "How did you know my name? Are you King Boo? It was Marx, wasn't it?"

King Boo: _"Call it a hunch. And also, yes, I'm King Boo, one of the thirteen ghosts, but I'm not here for a fight right now."_

Josie Sakura: "You're not? Why?"

King Boo: _"It looks like you've defeated and captured Ridley."_

Josie Sakura: "That ghosts' name is Ridley?"

King Boo: _"That's right. My right-hand men notified me about this, so I've decided to come to you. You think you're so clever catching the previous six ghosts, but you are getting on my last nerves. If you are looking for the seventh ghost, meet him at the old, abandoned amusement park. I hope you like games." _(laughs evilly and vanishes)

Josie Sakura: "Well, it looks like I'm going to the old, abandoned amusement park to find the seventh ghost. I wonder what he wants with me."

As Josie Sakura heads off to the amusement park, Psy-Crow is spying on her.

Psy-Crow: "So, the seventh ghost is at the old, abandoned amusement park, eh?" (laughs evilly) "Perfect."


	7. Game Over

Chapter 7 - Game Over

At the street, Josie Sakura is heading to the old, abandoned amusement park while Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths are floating with her.

Werner Werman: _"So, you're saying zat zis King Boo guy told you zat ze seffenth ghost is at ze old, abandoned amusement park und is exchpecting you? Zat seems pretty corny."_

Josie Sakura: "Hey! It isn't corny if your being expected! Unlike the previous ghosts, the seventh ghost wants to see me and I think it's something about games or something."

Werner Werman: _"Vell, let me tell ya somezing, girly! Life is neffer fun und games! You're vaisting your time vith zat guy! Just admit it und gaffe up!"_

Josie Sakura: "Have you even met the big bad King Boo?"

Werner Werman: _"Hey! Leaffe me out of it!"  
_  
Josie Sakura: "You can't just antagonize me just because I have the Chest of Dark Spirits!" (takes out the chest) "Maybe if I win, I'll capture the seventh ghost and you will admit that you are wrong!"

Werner Werman: _"Take zat back, you son of ein-"_

Josie Sakura: "Sheesh! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Werner Werman: _"Don't you bring mein mutter into zis, you little-"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Verner, I zink sche's making ein point."_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Indeed."_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Agreed."_

Werner Werman: (growls) _"Fine, ve'll get out of your vay, but ven zis is over, ve'll be back!"_ (he and his Rat Wraiths vanish)

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." (gets slapped in the back of the head by an unknown force and becomes shocked) "Oh, come on!"

Later, when Josie Sakura arrives at an old, abandoned amusement park...

Josie Sakura: "Well, I'm here. The old, abandoned amusement park. This is the place where I'm supposed to meet the seventh ghost."

? (off-screen): "Who?"

Josie Sakura: "I'm not sure yet, but King Boo said I have to meet him here."

? (off-screen): "Who?"

Josie Sakura: "The big bad of the thirteen ghosts. I only caught six ghosts. I have to put them all in the Chest of Dark Spirits thanks to Psycrow!"

? (off-screen): "Who?"

Josie Sakura: "Earthworm Jim's arch-enemy. It's a good thing Werner Werman isn't here to spoil it."

? (off-screen): "Who?"

Josie Sakura: "Some crazy ghost rat. He and his ghost rats antagonize me all day because I have the Chest of Dark Spirits. You would've known that if someone just told ya."

? (off-screen): "Why?"

Josie Sakura: "Look, if you don't know, then-"

Josie Sakura stops talking when she turned to see Boogly.

Boogly: (laughs) "Hi, Josie."

Josie Sakura: "Boogly, what are you doing here?"

Boogly: "We Glowkies came to see you."

Globert and Vampos appear.

Vampos: "Hey."

Josie Sakura: "What about Globert?"

Globert: "It wasn't my fault, Boogly saw you going to some amusement park and dragged us here!"

Boogly: "Guilty!" (laughs)

Vampos: "Guys, why are we here again?"

Suddenly, the amusement park doors mysteriously open on their own.

? (off-screen): _"I'm the Score Creeper! Turn back if you're scared! May the best player win this frightful game, if you dare!"_ (chuckles sinisterly)

Globert: "Why did the doors open on their own?"

Josie Sakura: "The seventh ghost!" (runs through the entrance)

Boogly: "Josie, Boogly wants to follow you!" (flies after Josie Sakura)

Vampos: "Boogly, wait!" (runs after Boogly)

Globert: (groans and facepalms) "Sometimes, I see Boogly as a thorn in my side."

As Globert walks through the entrance, Psy-Crow arrives at the entrance.

Psy-Crow: "So, this is the old, abandoned amusement park, eh?" (walks through the entrance)

Later, Josie Sakura and the Glowkies arrive at a haunted castle with a statue of the Score Creeper next to it.

Josie Sakura: "Well, I'm here. Seventh ghost, where are you?"

The Glowkies stare at Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "What? I had to ask."

Psy-Crow arrives, much to Josie Sakura's dismay.

Psy-Crow: "Well, I'm here! Now where is the seventh ghost?"

Josie Sakura: "You again?!"

Psy-Crow: "Ah, the human brat. Right on schedule! Tell me, princess. What brings you here?"

Josie Sakura: "I was sent here because the seventh ghost is expecting me."

Score Creeper (off-screen): _"Ah, you must be Josie Sakura! I have been expecting you!"_

Josie Sakura: "Told ya."

Score Creeper: (materializes behind Josie Sakura, the Glowkies and Psy-Crow) _"Win or lose, you'll never be...the same!"  
_  
Josie Sakura, the Glowkies and Psy-Crow gasp as the Score Creeper flies above them.

Score Creeper: _"The ultimate test of skills and chills, where the only way out is to win!"_

Vampos: (surprised) "Whoa. It's a real ghost."

Globert: "I don't know. I think this is..."

Boogly: "Awesome!"

Score Creeper: (stares in confusion; not haunted sounding)_ "Wow, one of you is super into this, even when I saw expecting Josie. Okay, then."_ (clears his throat, returns to his creepy and dramatic voice and conjures magic) _"Moving on!"_

The magic lowers the cliffs down to show the path.

Score Creeper: _"Make it to the end of the path to victory. But only one can win the game. Don't fall behind or you'll lose... in more ways than one!"_ (laughs evilly and disappears in a fiery version of his face)

Vampos: "I've got a real bad feeling about this."

Globert: "Agreed. There's clearly something very wrong here."

A crow is tapping on a skull near a tombstone. It looks at the others, cawing, causing Globert to freak out. The crow flies off as the skull grows spider legs and a snake slithers through its eye socket, scampering off. Then, Vampos grabs onto Globert.

Globert: (screams) "Big skull with legs!"

Boogly: "Boogly doesn't mind playing."

Globert: (glares at Boogly) "Boogly!"

Psy-Crow: (turns to Josie Sakura) "Ready to make a bet? If you win, you get to capture the seventh ghost. But if I win, I get to make a deal with him to destroy Earthworm Jim! What do you say?"

Josie Sakura: "Deal." (shakes hands with Psy-Crow)

The two and the Glowkies run down the path. Then, the five stop in the middle of the path, leading to a corn maze that is glowing ominously in the center, with a sign that says "Corn Maze of Doom" pointing to it.

Score Creeper (off-screen) _"If you wish to continue, there's no doors or rooms. To advance, make it through..."_

The Score Creeper pops up from behind the sign.

Score Creeper: _"...the Corn Maze of Doom!"_ (rubs his hands as the corn behind him starts to part) _"But I wouldn't come in last if I were you."_ (goes behind the corn as it parts together again; pops back out and whispers, still rubbing his hands together) _"So spooky!"_ (ducks back in)

Boogly: "Cool! Boogly love corn!"

Josie Sakura: (to Boogly, concern) "Good luck, Boogly. I know you'll be okay." (pats Boogly; turns to Psy-Crow while glaring) "And as for you, Psy-Crow, see ya on the other side!" (runs off)

Psy-Crow: (runs off after Josie Sakura) "Not if I get there first!"

Boogly: (runs off after Josie Sakura while laughing) "Boogly love this game!"

Globert and Vampos look at each other nervously, then run off after the others. The maze closes in behind them. Werner Werman materializes and becomes suspicious.

Werner Werman: _"Hmmm... I better keep an eye on her just in case."_ (vanishes)

The scene switches to Josie Sakura and Psy-Crow going through the maze while running and Boogly follows them while flying. Psy-Crow runs a bit ahead of Josie Sakura, who runs faster than him, with Psy-Crow following. Boogly follows as well. Globert and Vampos walk in."

Vampos: "I suspect that seventh ghost's up to something. But what does he want with Josie?"

Globert: "Well I'm not gonna wait around to find out." (pointing) "You flank left, I'll flank right."

Vampos takes the left path while Globert takes the right path. Vampos walks alone.

Vampos: "Man, this place is very strange."

? (off-screen): (hoarse) "Don't play...don't play..."

Vampos: (nervously) "H-hello? Who's there?!"

Vampos shakily pulls back a corn stalk with a face and baseball cap on its tip is on one of the stalks.

Vampos: "Oh my Mixels! There's a face on the corn!"

Corn Cob: "I thought it was just a game!"

Lightning strikes and flashes the background.

Vampos: "Oh no."

The scene cuts to Boogly soaring through the maze.

Boogly: (laughs) "This is fun!"

Psy-Crow (off-screen): "Hey! Flying is cheating!"

A laser hits Boogly's rear, knocking him out of the air, causing corn cobs to scatter.

Josie Sakura: (runs to Boogly) "Boogly! Don't worry!" (gets Boogly back up) "There, you're okay!" (runs off)

Boogly: "Thank you."

Josie Sakura and Psy-Crow are running side by side, glaring at each other.

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow, you are making a huge mistake here!"

Psy-Crow: "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"

Boogly appears and flies up behind the two.

Boogly: "Hi, guys. What did Boogly miss?"

Globert: (arrives and flies behind Boogly) "Boogly, wait up!"

Josie Sakura and Psy-Crow still run. Psy-Crow is now panting and turns towards Josie Sakura, who is determined. Psy-Crow becomes angry and starts pushing further. He then jumps while screaming, landing at the end of the maze, which has an exit sign next to it. He skids to a stop, kicking up dust, as he pants. Josie Sakura, Globert and Boogly run out of the maze as well. Then, the Score Creeper materializes in front of them.

Score Creeper: _"Congrats to you! First to escape the maze: Psy-Crow!"_

Josie Sakura: "What?!"

Psy-Crow: "Aha! I knew I'd win this first challenge!"

Josie Sakura: "No fair!"

Score Creeper: (slides in next to Josie Sakura) _"Looks like this guy might actually beat you this time. Lucky for you, the game isn't over yet."_ (disappears in a firey version of his face, laughing evilly)

Globert and Boogly come to Josie Sakura.

Boogly: "Is something wrong, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow beat me. If he wins, what will happen to me?"

Globert: "Hey, don't feel down, Josie. I'm sure things will be better."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, you're right." (notices that Vampos is missing) "Hey, where's Vampos?"

Josie Sakura and the remaining Glowkies turn back around towards the corn maze. A clap of thunder rumbles as lightning flashes. The scene cuts to Vampos, terrified as he circles around in the corn maze and starts to run.

Vampos: (panting) "This is terrible! I need to warn the others!"

Suddenly, he trips, yelping as he lands on the path. Then, some of the corn parts behind him, revealing the face of the Score Creeper.

Score Creeper: _"Winners never lose."_ (pops onto the other size of the corn as Vampos screams) _"Losers always weep."_

Vampos screams, running off as multiple copies of the Score Creeper appear.

Score Creeper: _"You got lost and came in last. Now time for me to reap!"_

Vampos continues to run on the path, only to hit a dead end of the maze.

Vampos: "Oh, come on!"

The shadow of the Score Creeper rises above him and he screams. Thunder strikes and lightning flashes as Vampos' face is now on navy blue ear of corn.

Vampos (corn form): "What the heck?! I'm corn?!"

Werner Werman materializes and looks at Vampos.

Werner Werman: _"Holy smokes, vat happened to you?"_

Vampos (corn form): (screams) _"Another ghost!"_

Werner Werman: _"Voah, voah, voah, calm down! Vy are you turned into corn? C'mon, you can tell us."_

Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths appear next to him.

Vampos (corn form): "Well, alright. I'll tell you."

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Globert, Boogly and Psy-Crow walking on the path towards a circus tent. When they arrived, they look at the tent, where the Score Creeper is standing in front of it, shadowed as his face is glowing.

Score Creeper: (to himself) _"Three, two one."_ (a spotlight shines on him, revealing him holding a cane, as he leaps up) _"Welcome! This creepy carnival will test..."_ (twirls cane) _"which of you..."_

Josie Sakura: (raising his hand up) "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Come on already! Hurry up and tell us what to do."

The Score Creeper crossed his hands, looking slightly offended, not speaking in his ominous voice.

Score Creeper: _"Oh. Don't even need the spooky rhymes anymore."_ (shaking his fist, irritated) _"All those hours of practice wasted. Fine!"_ (pulls the curtain back, revealing a game setup, featuring various arcade games, with a digital timer on the top of the tent; starts speaking rapidly) _"Play those carnival games, get the most tickets before the time's up."_

The buzzer buzzes, turning to 59:59. Boogly starts screaming in excitement. The Score Creeper holds the curtain of the tent open, as Boogly runs in. Psy-Crow follows Boogly and heads in and Josie Sakura and Globert stand next to the Score Creeper.

Globert: "I'm on to you. There's something weird going on and I'm gonna find out what."

Josie Sakura: "And I'm on to you too." (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits) "When I win, you are going back in the chest!"

Score Creeper: (still no creepy voice) _"Sure man, guys. Whatever you want."_ (as his voice grows ominous) _"But I'd play some carnival games if I were you..."_

Josie Sakura: "You're right. It's a good think I enjoy playing arcade games." (puts the chest away and runs in the tent)

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Boogly and Psy-Crow at a basketball game. Boogly hefts up a basketball into the air, landing it in the basket.

Boogly: "Swish! This is fun!"

Five teal tickets disperse near Boogly.

Boogly: "Yay! Boogly got five tickets!"

Psy-Crow throws his basketball into the air, landing it in the basket. When he did that four times, this made Josie Sakura and Boogly shocked.

Psy-Crow: "Looks like there's a new champ in town!"

Twenty yellow tickets disperse near Psy-Crow.

Psy-Crow: "Well, look at that! I got twenty tickets!"

Josie Sakura grabs her basketball and focuses at the basket area, preparing to shoot. Then, she rapidly rotates the ball through the hoop multiple times. After a few seconds, the ball stops going through the basket as it holds for a small moment. One more ball goes through the hoop, and it suddenly catches on fire. Josie Sakura smirks as pink tickets pour out of her slot and Boogly smiles and Psy-Crow stares in shock.

Josie Sakura: "Ha-hah! I got fifty!"

Psy-Crow: "No fair! That's thirty more than me!"

Josie Sakura: "Whatever. I wonder if there's an Angry Birds arcade game." (heads off)

Boogly: "Boogly likes skeeball!" (flies off)

Meanwhile, Globert is seen playing Pac-Man. After he finishes, he only got five navy blue tickets, much to Globert's dismay.

Globert: (groans) "There's a deeper game here. What're you plotting, creeper?"

A growling noise is heard, causing Globert's eye to widen. He sees an opening in the tent, where the growling is coming from, as wind billows out of it. Cut to a pyramid of milk bottles, which is knocked over by a baseball. Josie Sakura, Boogly and Psy-Crow are at the game, where pink tickets are spilling out of Josie Sakura's side and teal tickets came out of Boogly's side, much to Psy-Crow's shock.

Josie Sakura: "Alright!"

Boogly: "Yay! Boogly's having fun today!"

The Score Creeper pops up nearby.

Score Creeper: _"Oooh! Looks like Josie's regained the lead!"_

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, Psy-Crow. You gotta have the right touch, like this!" (lifts up a pink ball and throws it in the air and it hits a milk bottle pyramid, knocking it down) "See?"

Boogly throws a baseball at the milk bottle pyramid, knocking it down.

Boogly: "This is fun!"

Psy-Crow growls in anger and throws his baseball at a milk bottle pyramid, causing it falling over.

Psy-Crow: "I'm not out yet! And also, while you were playing different arcade games, I played Crossy Roads and got a punch!" (holding out some yellow tickets)

More yellow tickets shoot out of Psy-Crow's dispenser as Josie Sakura glares. Meanwhile, in a room in the tent, which Globert pulls the curtain aside of and enters. He becomes nervous as he looks around the room, with a cage on either side, filled with monsters. Globert walks through the room in fear, as the monsters look at him in sadness. He stops at one in shock.

Spider creature: "It was just a game..." (comes with its legs wrapped around a cage bar) "...until I LOST! (pokes its head through the cage)

Globert: (screams and backs up in fright.) "I have to warn Josie and Boogly about this..."

A surge noise is heard, as Globert becomes shocked. Behind him is the Score Creeper.

Globert: (turns around) "What have you done?!"

A buzzing noise is heard, making Globert more nervous.

Score Creeper: _"Oh, sorry, Globert! Time's up! And how many tickets do you have?"_

Globert: "Only five. Why?"

Score Creeper: _"Only five? Ouch, you're in last place."_ (snaps his fingers)

A cage falls on top of Globert and he grabs the bars.

Score Creeper: _"So you've played one game. How shameful. We've got a nice place for you...in the freak show!"_

The cage is now labeled "Freak No. 127". Globert's wings sprout claws and become dragon-like, his eye turns black with a yellow pupil with a catlike iris, his teeth became sharper, his ears resemble demon-like horns and he has a dragon-like tail.

Freak!Globert: (screams) "My look! Oh Maximum Mixel, why?!"

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths arrive.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Vat happened?"_

Freak!Globert: "Thanks to Score Creeper, I'm a freak...all because I have two tickets!"

Werner Werman: _"I knew zat Score Creeper guy is not to be trusted!"_ (to his Rat Wraiths) _"Ve better varn Josie about zis."_ (he and his Rat Wraiths fly away)

Freak!Globert: (yells) "You're welcome!" (growls)

Meanwhile, with Josie Sakura, Boogly, Psy-Crow and the Score Creeper...

Score Creeper: _"Time's up! Man, you three really went crazy in there. The chubby Glowkie has 100 tickets while the crow has 350 tickets. And Josie Sakura, 400!"  
_  
Psy-Crow: "WHAT?!" (turns to Boogly) "Why aren't you sad?"

Boogly: "Boogly just likes to have fun!"

Score Creeper: (rubs his hands together) _"Ooh, hero beats villain! How delicious! It's anyone's game as we near the finish line."_ (points at the three) _"Remember, only one can win!"_

The Score Creeper holds his hand out towards an exit sign in the tent, with a flap slightly open.

Josie Sakura: "And you remember, when I win, it's back in the chest you go!"

Score Creeper: _"Good luck. I'd like to see you try."_ (disappears in a fiery version of his face, ominously moaning)

Boogly: "It's okay, Josie. Boogly will let you win. Right, Glo-" (grows in shock, realizing Globert isn't near) "Wait, where's Globert?"

Josie Sakura: "I thought he was with you."

Psy-Crow: "First place winner, coming through!" (runs off)

Josie Sakura: "Hey!" (runs after Psy-Crow)

Boogly follows them. The scene cuts to the monstrous Globert.

Freak!Globert: "When will this game end?"

The scene cuts to a castle with Josie Sakura, Boogly and Psy-Crow at the edge of the path looking at it. A bolt of lightning and thunder crash surround the castle's sky. On top of the castle is where a makeshift wooden bell tower is created. Then, the Score Creeper materializes in.

Score Creeper: _"The game ends at the top of the spooky tower. Just ring the bell and-"_

Psy-Crow: (laughs evilly) "See you two at the finish line!" (runs off)

Josie Sakura: "Hey! Get back here! (runs off)

Boogly follows Josie Sakura. The run into the door of the castle, which slams closed after them. Then, Josie Sakura runs up the stairway, with Psy-Crow running behind her.

Psy-Crow: "Come on, human! Give up already!"

Josie Sakura: "I'll never give up, Psy-Crow-path!"

Psy-Crow: "How dare you!"

A door in a rest at the stairs slams open, revealing a glowing purple skeleton.

Skeleton: "Boo! I'm a spooky skele-"

Josie Sakura knocks over the skeleton as it screams, still running up the stairs, with Psy-Crow running after, panting. Boogly follows the two.

Score Creeper: (flies up next to Boogly) _"Are you sure you're gonna let them win?"_ (flies up to Psy-Crow) _"Ooh, she's in the lead! You gonna take that from her?"_ (flies up to Josie Sakura) _"Careful, they're gaining on you!"_ (flies off)

Psy-Crow is starts to run faster, passing up Josie Sakura.

Psy-Crow: "I'm gonna win so that I can ask the seventh ghost to destroy Earthworm Jim!"

As Psy-Crow was about to go to the stars, Boogly jumps at Psy-Crow and pins him down.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Boogly: "Letting Josie Sakura win!" (punches Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow: (tries to push Boogly off of him) "Get off me, you fat bug!"

Josie Sakura runs passed them and she arrives at the stairs, only for Werner Werman to appear in front of her.

Werner Werman: _"Fräulein Josie, vait! Zat game is nozhing but ein trap! You could get turned into ein cob of corn or ein freak or effen vorse!"_

Josie Sakura: "Get away from me!" (runs right through Werner Werman)

Werner Werman: (facepalm) _"Oh blutige Hölle!"_

Boogly is still beating up Psy-Crow while the latter is pushing the former off of him.

Psy-Crow: "I said get off me!"

Boogly: "No! Boogly refused to let you win!"

Josie Sakura made it to the bell tower after taking the stairs.

Josie Sakura: (breathes heavily) "I did it. I made it to the end!"

Score Creeper: (flies up next to Josie Sakura) _"Yes! Now ring that bell and you will be the winner of this game!"_

Josie Sakura reaches for the bell while the Score Creeper rubs his hands and laughs maniacally. Just as she was about to grab the rope...

Score Creeper: _"Leave all those loser friends behind in the dust!"_ (laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura becomes concerned and looks at Boogly beating up Psy-Crow and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths far behind her. Then, she turns to the Score Creeper.

Score Creeper: (frowns in confusion) _"Huh?"_ (his face grows fiery and demonic and his voice goes deep and echoed) _"What are you waiting for?!"_

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow is not my friend. May I talk to someone for a moment?"

Score Creeper: (crosses his arms) _"Fine! Take your time!"_

Josie Sakura goes down stairs and comes to Boogly, Werner Werman and the Rat Wraiths.

Boogly: "Josie, what are you doing?"

Josie Sakura: "I just came to talk to you. Thanks for stalling Psy-Crow. I'm glad you helped."

Boogly: "Aw, thanks, Josie."

Josie Sakura: (turns to Werner Werman) "And Werner, I can't believe you were trying to stop me."

Werner Werman: _"But I vasn't trying to schtop you, I vas trying to varn you. I didn't know you vere gonna take his challenge."_

Josie Sakura: "I have to win. If I do, he is going back in the chest. Trust me."

Score Creeper: (yelling, growing larger) _"What's the hold up?! Isn't this exactly what you wanted? To be a winner? That means everyone else loses..."_ (voice grows demonic) _"...forever!"_

Josie Sakura: "I gotta go."

Josie Sakura goes back upstairs and heads back to the bell tower. As she grabbed the rope...

Score Creeper: _"Well, what are you waiting for?"_

Josie Sakura looks back at Boogly, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, sheds a few tears, closes her eyes and pull the rope, ringing the bell. Suddenly, as thunder crashes and lightning strikes, Boogly and Psy-Crow turn into little stuffed animals, much to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths' horror.

Werner Werman: _"Oh nein. Vat has sche done?"_

Score Creeper: (reverts to his normal size and flies to Josie Sakura) _"Congratulations to the winner of this game, Josie Sakura!"_

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, but there's just one thing that you've forgotten."

Score Creeper: _"What do you mean I forgo-" _(realizes what Josie Sakura is talking about in dismay) _"Oh no."_

Josie Sakura takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits and opens it, grabs the Score Creeper by the arm and throws him in the chest and closes it. Then, Boogly and Psy-Crow changed back to normal, surprising Werner Werman and the Rat Wraiths.

Psy-Crow: "Huh? What just happened?"

The scene switches to the corn maze as Vampos and other corn cob victims got turned back to normal.

Vampos: "Huh? What just happened?"

The scene switches to the tent as Globert and other monsters and freaks got turned back to normal.

Globert: "Hey! I'm me again!"

The scene switches to Josie Sakura coming towards Psy-Crow.

Josie Sakura: "Well, Psy-Crow, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Psy-Crow: "You rotten girl, you ruin everything!"

Werner Werman: _"Velcome to mein vorld."_

Josie Sakura: (glaring) "Werner!" (turns to Psy-Crow) "Anyway, Psy-Crow, you lose! I believe the exit is..." (points at the exit) "...that way."

Psy-Crow: (growls) "You'll pay for this!" (storms off to the exit)

Globert and Vampos appear.

Josie Sakura: "There you two are? What happened to you?"

Vampos: "I turned into a corn cob when I was lost in the corn maze."

Globert: "And I turned into a freak just because I have only five tickets!"

Werner Werman: _"Zat is vat I vas trying to tell you! Und also, Boogly und Psy-Crow vere turned into stuffed animals!"_

Josie Sakura: "Really? It reminds me so much of that Unikitty episode, except with the stuffed animals part."

Boogly: "Boogly was a plush doll?"

Werner Werman: _"YOU VERE!" _(turns to Josie Sakura) _"Und as for you, you may haffe trapped ze seffenth ghost, but ze eighth ghost might be tricky as vell as ze ozhers! Don't exchpect me to come and saffe you! Sooner or later, you'll haffe to giffe up nein matter vat!"_

Globert: "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"

The Glowkies take out a Glowkie Cubit, touch the Cubit and form into Glowkies Max. Glowkies Max grabs Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: _"Hey! Vat's going on here?! Vy am I being grabbed and picked up?!" _(looks at Glowkies Max glaring at him) _"Oh... Can't ve just talk about zis?"_

Glowkies Max: "Hmmm. Let me think about it. No!" (throws Werner Werman into the skies) "See ya never!"

Rat Wraiths: _"Verner!" _(fly after Werner Werman)

Then, Werner Werman lands in a dumpster.

Werner Werman: (crawls out the dumpster) _"Ugh! How could zey treat me like garbage?" _(gets the garbage off of him)

He sees Grandmaster Nimzo walking, grabs a baseball bat, beats a car with it, gives the bat to Grandmaster Nimzo and vanishes.

Car Owner: (comes to Grandmaster Nimzo) "Hey, pal! You just destroyed my car!"

Grandmaster Nimzo: "What?! But it wasn't me! I swear!"

Car Owner: "You are a liar! Get him!"

An angry mob chases Grandmaster Nimzo and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear and laugh at this. The scene switches to Josie Sakura and the Glowkies leaving the amusement park entrance.

Josie Sakura: "Globert, Boogly, Vampos, thanks for standing up to Werner Werman. That guy has been antagonizing me all day and believe me, he's really annoying, even though he is a minor threat."

Globert: "I understand. We're glad you caught the seventh ghost."

Vampos: "Yeah. At least the game is finally over."

Boogly: "What are you gonna do, Josie?"

Joisie Sakura: "Well, I've got other places to get to. Besides, I only have to catch five more ghosts yet."

Boogly: "Okay, good luck."

The Glowkies fly away.

Josie Sakura: (waves goodbye) "Goodbye." (walks off) "Welp, now to find the eighth ghost."

Meanwhile with an upset Psy-Crow, who is walking in the street.

Psy-Crow: "That stupid human thinks she can make a monkey out of me? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody! If only I can find the eighth ghost, maybe they can help me destroy both her and Earthworm Jim!"

? (off-screen): _"Oh really?"_ (cackles evilly)

Psy-Crow: "Huh? Who's there?"

A ghostly magikoopa appears.

?: _"Ah, it seems like you need help. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kamek and I am the eighth ghost you seek. I heard that you're after a young woman with the Chest of Dark Spirits."_

Psy-Crow: "That's right! And I most certainly do! I also want to destroy Earthworm Jim and take his Super Suit so that I could give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt!"

Kamek: _"Ah, I see. It looks like you need help with that too. Not to worry. So, do we have a deal?"_

Psy-Crow: "Deal!" (shakes Kamek's hand, laughs evilly and walks off)

The two ghostly shadows appear next to Kamek.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Kamek, we've got a problem! The Score Creeper has been caught!"_

Kamek: _"I am aware of that, but don't worry. I have big plans for Josie Sakura."  
_  
Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Are you sure? King Boo has to know about it."_

Kamek: _"Oh, I am sure alright. Tell King Boo that I'm just getting started."_ (cackles evilly)


	8. Black Magic from Beyond the Grave

Chapter 8 - Black Magic from Beyond the Grave

At the woods...

King Boo: (cackles evilly) _"That's brilliant! It looks like Kamek is going to be the one who'll take down that meddlesome human after all! This is what she gets for capturing the Score Creeper!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Indeed! He is one of the most magical of us and he is great with magic!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Josie's face when she encounters Kamek!"_

At the street...

Josie Sakura: (looking at the Chest of Dark Spirits) "Seven ghosts down, six more to go. And maybe Psy-Crow will get his just desserts while I won't have to deal with Werner Werman and his goons, though he did help me capture Ridley and he did try to warn me, even though I didn't listen to him considering that I couldn't trust him, but that's not the point. I hope everything will go back to normal when the haunting is over."

She sees Myotismon walking, grabs a rock and throws it at a police car.

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Hey! Who is responsible for this?!"

Josie Sakura: (points at Myotismon) "He did it!"

Myotismon: "Wait! What?!"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "You're under arrest!"

Myotismon: "Hold on! I didn't do it!"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Nobody cares! Get him!"

The police chase Myotismon and Josie Sakura laughs.

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "That was so funny!"

? (off-screen): (laughs) "You said it!"

Josie Sakura turns to see the Equestria Girls version of Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: (waves) "Hi, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?"

Pinkie Pie: "I saw you prank that mean old vampire Digimon, so I came to hang out with you!"

Josie Sakura: "Really? Say, I bet you're wondering what else I've been doing."

Pinkie Pie: "Oh, oh, oh. Earlier today, a mean bird guy named Psy-Crow, who is Earthworm Jim's enemy, has opened some strange, supernatural chest and released thirteen ghosts that want to terrorize all of humanity and he thought that he would destroy Earthworm Jim and take his suit to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt and you have to put them all back in chest and right now, you've only captured seven ghosts and you need six to find more ghosts, starting with the eighth ghost and you are also harassed by five weird ghost rats who antagonize you!" (squee)

Josie Sakura: "Whoa. How did you know all that?"

Pinkie Pie: "Just a hunch."

Josie Sakura: "Well, okay. At least things can't get any worse."

Psy-Crow (off-screen): "That'll be the day!"

Psy-Crow appears.

Josie Sakura: "Psy-Crow!"

Psy-Crow: "And look!"

Kamek appears on his broom.

Psy-Crow: "I found the eighth ghost, Kamek and we've teamed up, so double the danger!"

Kamek: _"Ah, so you must be Josie Sakura. Nice to meet you. It's too bad I have to destroy you."_

Josie Sakura: "No! You can't do that!"

Kamek: _"It doesn't really matter to me. I hope you like this!" _(fires a magical blast at Josie Sakura with his scepter)

Josie Sakura ducked and dodged and grabbed Pinkie Pie. Then, they run away while Kamek fires at them.

Psy-Crow: "Drat! Josie Sakura and her friend are running away!

Kamek: _"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get them!"_

Psy-Crow and Kamek chase Josie Sakura and Pinkie Pie in a Benny Hill way. The chase takes place in a street, at a café, in the forest, near a video game store, outside a bar, near an arcade, at a chruch, a near building, in a park and in Dr. Kiln's hideout.

Dr. Kiln: "Oh yes. With my newest invention, a super cannon, I shall rule the world!" (laughs evilly)

Suddenly, the chase destroys the super canon.

Dr, Kiln: (screams) "My canon!" (shakes his fist angrily) "Curse you, Josie Sakura and a punch of random people!"

At the street...

Cabbage Salesman: "What a nice day to sell cabbages."

The chase destroys the cabbage wagon.

Cabbage Salesman: (screams) "My cabbages!"

When Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear...

Werner Werman: _"Remember, men, ve are here to find Josie Sakura und ven ve do, I'm going to tell her zat-"_

The chase nearly runs over Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, making them dodge.

Werner Werman: (pointing) _"Zere sche is! Und sche's..." _(becomes confused) _"...vith ein pink girl und getting chased by Psy-Crow und ze eighth ghost?"_

The chase continues. Then, Pinkie Pie moves a detour sign to the left in an ally and she and Josie Sakura to the right path. Psy-Crow and Kamek take the left path and ended up in a dead end.

Psy-Crow: "What the?! We're at a dead end!"

Kamek: _"Blast! We've been trick! No matter, we'll find her again."_

Back with Josie Sakura and Pinkie Pie, who are walking...

Josie Sakura: "Hey, Pinkie, thanks for saving me from those two. Those guys are insane."

Pinki Pie: "No problem. I'd thought those meanies will get ya for sure."

? (off-screen): "Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie: (gasps) "My friends!"

Pinkie Pie grabs Josie and they head to a café to see Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, also in Equestria Girls version.

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "Hey, Pinkie, where have you been?"

Spike: "And why is Josie here?"

Pinkie Pie: "Josie has something to say!"

Josie Sakura: "Alright. I'll tell you. Earlier today, Psy-Crow opened the Chest of Dark Spirits and released thirteen ghosts into our world in attempt to destroy Earthworm Jim and he's teamed up with the eighth ghost to get rid of me and possibly Earthworm Jim too." (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits) "I only captured seven ghosts and put them in the Chest of Dark Spirits and right now I have six more left, starting with the eighth ghost, Kamek."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

Pinkie Pie: "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on. In fact, I was there."

Applejack: "Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight. You've faced seven ghosts?"

Rarity: "You and Pinkie were chased by the eighth ghost?"

Fluttershy: "You're trying to save us?"

Josie Sakura: "Of course. Thankfully, Pinkie saved us both from getting blasted by this magical psycho ghost and now I need a new plan. Besides, we can't let them destroy Earthworm Jim."

Sunset Shimmer: "No problem, Josie. We'll take on Psy-Crow and that ghost with you in no time."

Josie Sakura: "Great! And also, if you see the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, let me assure you that they are not any of the thirteen ghosts, they are only minor threats and they are annoying, especially Werner."

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths materialize behind Josie Sakura, making to Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity gasps and Fluttershy scream quietly and hide behind her friends.

Josie Sakura: "They're right behind me. Aren't they?" (looks behind her and screams)

Werner Werman: _"Flattery vill get you neinvere und you'll neffer capture ze eighth ghost!"_

Rat Wraiths: _"Ja!"_

Josie Sakura: "Of course I will. Why can't you just admit that I'm a hero and you're insane?"

Werner Werman: _"Oh, I'm insane? You zink I'm ze bad guy?! Vy I oughta-"_

Rainbow Dash: (steps in front of Josie Sakura) "That's enough! You want Josie, you'll have to get through us!"

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity stand next to Rainbow Dash and in front of Josie Sakura. This made Werner Werman upset.

Werner Werman: _"Fine, but I haffe mein eye on you!" _(flies off)

Rat Wraith #1: _"Don't look at us. Ve're just his lackies."_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja, effen zough he is alvays in denile."_

Josie Sakura: "What do you mean?"

Rat Wraith #3: _"He vasn't alvays like zis."_

Rat Wraith #4: _"You see, ven he vas aliffe, he-"_

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"LET'S GO ALREADY!"_

Rat Wraiths: (scream) _"Coming!" _(fly off after Werner Werman)

Spike: "What do you mean he isn't always like this?"

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "I'm not sure, but we'll deal with him later."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Right now, we've gotta team up and face Psy-Crow and Kamek together."

Sunset Shimmer: "Alright then, let's go!"

Josie Sakura, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity went off to find Psy-Crow and Kamek. Unknown to them, the two ghostly shadows are spying on the girls and Spike.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"It looks like Josie Sakura and seven girls and a puppy dog are looking for Kamek together."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Indeed. We better follow them. Let's hope Kamek will take on these girls and some pup."_

The two ghostly shadows follow the girls and Spike and disappeared. Later, Josie Sakura, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity at the park, being prepared to face Psy-Crow and Kamek.

Josie Sakura: "Remember, girls, even though Kamek is equipped with magic, you girls have the Magic of Friendship by your side and I've outsmarted Psy-Crow seven times, so we'll face Psy-Crow and Kamek together."

They see Psy-Crow and Kamek coming.

Josie Sakura: "Right on schedule."

Psy-Crow: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Josie Sakura and her new friends!"

Josie Sakura: "That's right! I'm not alone and we will stop both of you!"

Kamek: _"We'll see about that."_ (fires a magical blast at the group with his scepter)

Josie Sakura grabs a trash can lid and uses it as a shield as the magic blast bounces off and hits a tree, turning it into a smaller tree.

Josie Sakura: "And we're just getting started!" (throws the trash can lid aside)

Pinkie Pie: "That's right! Take this, you nasty, yelling meanie!" (throws a marshmallow at Kamek and it explodes)

Kamek: _"Ouch! Why did that hit me?"_

Fluttershy: "Good one, Fluttershy."

Psy-Crow: "Why you little-" (takes out his laser gun and tries to shoot Fluttershy, but a cat jumps on his face) "Hey! Get off me! I'm not a cat toy!"

Fluttershy: "Thanks, little kitty."

Applejack: "Hey, Kamek! Try and dodge this!" (picks up a bench and throws it at Kamek)

Kamek: (gets hit and falls off his broom) _"Seriously? How did you get so strong?"_

A diamond prison appears around Kamek.

Kamek: _"Huh?"_

Rarity: "Please forgive me, but I hope this prison will teach you a lesson!"

Kamek: _"Oh really?" _(phases through the diamond prison and goes back on his broom) _"How about this?" _(fires a magical blast at Rarity with his scepter)__

Rarity screams and generates a diamond shield, using it to block Kamek's magic and bounce off and hit a building, causing it to set on fire.

Kamek: _"Hey! No fair! Why are you generating diamonds?"_

Rainbow Dash: "Hey, you crazy, dumb ghost! Try this!" (runs at supersonic speed and punches Kamek off his broom and into the ground)

Kamek: _"Ough! Why are you so fast all of a sudden?!"_

Josie Sakura and Sunset Shimmer began fighting Psy-Crow. The evil crow has the upper hand, but Josie Sakura kicked him and Sunset Shimmer punches him.

Psy-Crow: "I'm not through yet, you little-" (a squirrel jumps on his face) "GAH! Seriously?! Why is there a squirrel here?!"

Fluttershy: "Go get him, squirrel!"

Kamek: _"So, you think you're clever with animals, eh?" _(raises his scepter)

Fluttershy screams quietly as Kamek was about to fire a magical blast at Fluttershy until Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle uses her magic to get the scepter out of Kamek's hand and sent it flying into the bushes.

Kamek: _"You're magic too?! Oh, come on!" _(goes off to get his specter)

Psy-Crow: (gets the squirrel off him) "Give it up, girls! You'll never defeat m-" (screams in agony when Spike bites his leg)

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "Go get him, Spike!"

Spike: "Thanks."

Josie Sakura then kicks Psy-Crow in the face.

Josie Sakura: "Roadhouse!"

Kamek: (comes back) _"What is going on he-" _(sees the girls and Spike glaring at him) _"Uh-oh."_

Sunset Shimmer: "It's over, Kamek! You're history!"

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity pony up and use their magic to generate a magical rainbow (red, purple, pink, light blue, orange, yellow and white) hand and it grabs Kamek.

Kamek: _"Hey! What's going on? What kind of magic is this?!"_

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "The Magic of Friendship!"

Josie Sakura opens the Chest of Dark Spirits, the magical rainbow hand throws Kamek into the box and disappears as Josie Sakura closes it.

Josie Sakura: "We did it! Thanks for helping me catch Kamek, girls."

Sunset Shimmer: "No problem."

Psy-Crow: (gets up) "NO! Unbelievable! I'll find the next ghost and when I do, you'll be sorry!" (runs off)

Rainbow Dash: "Why, that little..."

Josie Sakura: "Just let him go. Maybe soon he'll learn his lesson."

The ghostly shadows who were spying on the whole thing became shocked.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): (groans and facepalms) _"There goes Kamek! I can't believe he got defeated by friendship!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Looks like we better tell King Boo about this."_

The ghostly shadows vanished. Back with Josie Sakura, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity...

Josie Sakura: "Eight ghosts down and only five more to go."

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "I wonder how you'll be okay."

Josie Sakura: "It's alright, Twilight. I'm good."

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"Oh, you're good alright..."_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear.

Werner Werman: _"Good at being completely out of your mind!"_

Josie Sakura: "This again, Werner? Why are you always antagonizing me whenever I catch a ghost?"

Werner Werman: _"Because you are alvays ze center of attention! You zink you could just be ze hero, eh? Vell, guess vat? You're just ein big, dumb human!"_

Josie Sakura: "I'm not a big, dumb human, I'm the woman who is capturing thirteen of the most horrific ghosts in one day and already, I'm dealing with you and Psy-Crow!"

Werner Werman: _"Just because he tries to defeat Earzhvorm Jim doesn't mean I have somezing in common vith him!"_

Josie Sakura: "He may have try to get rid of me, but at least he never antagonized me like you did!"

Werner Werman: _"Zis is not about you, Fräulein Josie! Zis is about me und mein Rat Wraiths!"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, so you called your goons Rat Wraiths, eh? You want to do something for them?! Then how about asking them what they want!"

Werner Werman:_ "I vill not be made ze enemy here! You haffe nein idea vat I'ffe been through!"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, like BEING MEAN TO EVERYONE!"

Werner Werman:_ "THIS IS NOT...ABOUT...YOU!"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"SCHTOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"_

This made Josie Sakura and Werner Werman stop as they became shocked.

Sunset Shimmer: (to Rat Wraith #1) "Thank you."

Then, Sunset Shimmer comes to Werner Werman and touches him as her eyes turn white. As a flashback starts, the scene then switches to Werner Werman's grave in a cemetery. Then, the ghostly Werner Werman flew out of his grave, looking angry.

Werner Werman: _"Zey zink zey can get rid of me? Zey zink zey can bring me down? Zey zink zey can put me in ze electric chair? Vell, ze humans just made ein big mischtake! Neinbody disreschpects ze Murine Corps! NEINBODY! I'll make zem all pay for vat zey did to ze Murine Corps...to mein fellow soldiers...to mein friends..to mein family...to..." _(smiles evilly as his eyes turned dark with light pupils and his teeth become sharp)_ "...ME!" _(laughs evilly as lightning flashes)

Then, the flashback ends and the scene switches back to Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity. Sunset Shimmer lets go of Werner Werman's arm.

Werner Werman: _"Vat are you looking at?"_

Sunset Shimmer: "You were a soldier?"

This made Werner Werman realize this in horror and he flew away.

Rat Wraiths: _"Verner, vait up!" _(fly up after Werner Werman)

Josie Sakura: "What's his problem?"

Sunset Shimmer: "Girls, I just found out why Werner Werman hates humanity."

Meanwhile with King Boo and the ghostly shadows...

King Boo: _"She did what?!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"She defeated Kamek and put him back in the chest thanks to this Magic of Friendship!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"And she is getting smarter, sronger and faster too!"_

King Boo: (facepalms and growls) _"Unbelievable! Oh well. There are only five of us left and we still have the one he calls himself shiny."_

? (off-screen): _"Did somebody say shiny?"_

A ghostly shadow with a pair of glowing eyes, one light blue with a fuchsia pupil and one fuchsia with a light blue pupil appear.

King Boo: _"Aw, perfect timing. I have a special job for you."_

?: _"I'm listening."_

King Boo: _"It's about this girl named Josie Sakura. I need you destroy her."_

?: _"I won't disappoint you." _(smiles evilly)

Back with Josie Sakura, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity...

Josie Sakura: "So, the reason why he's been antagonizing me is because he hates all of mankind just because he was executed?"

Sunset Shimmer: "Pretty much."

Josie Sakura: "Oh my god. Maybe I should ask him what happened. I hope he'll change his horrid ways soon. Right now, I have five more ghosts left."

Sunset Shimmer: "Okay. Take care!"

Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: "Good luck!"

Spike: "I hope you do great!"

Pinkie Pie: "See ya!"

Rainbow Dash: "Later!"

Applejack: "Bye-bye!"

Fluttershy: "We believe in you!"

Rarity: "Bye!"

Josie Sakura walks off and went to the street to look for the ninth ghost. Unknown to her, the ninth ghost, who is silhouetted, is spying on her.

?: _"You think you're safe now, aren't you, Josie Sakura?" _(reveals himself to be a man with tanned skin, fiery blonde hair, bluish indigo tattoos, light blue claws, an indigo peg leg and a pair of glasses with light blue and fuchsia lenses clad in gold and light blue; chuckles evilly) _"I doubt that! I hope you won't cross paths with me, Tamatoa!" _(laughs evilly)


	9. Shining in the Darkness

Chapter 9 - Shining in the Darkness

At the playground, Baramini and Malrine are playing at the seesaw.

Malrine: "Hey, Baramini. May I ask you something?"

Baramini: "Sure, Malrine. What is it?"

Malrine: "Would it be cool if I hang out with Josie? Earlier today, you two seem so close like a mommy and her daughter."

Baramini: "I don't know. Maybe I can ask Josie if you can hang out with her. Let's go."

Malrine: "Yay!"

Baramini and Malrine get out of the seesaw and went off to find Josie Sakura as Dragonlad notices.

Dragonlad: "Hmmm. I guess I should keep an eye on Malrine just in case." (follows Baramini and Malrine)

At the street, Josie Sakura is walking while holding the Chest of Dark Spirits.

Josie Sakura: "Man, I wonder where the ninth ghost could be. It seems a bit quiet. I'm starting to think they might be right behind me."

Unknown to Josie Sakura, Tamatoa appears right behind her. Then, Baramini and Malrine came.

Baramini: "Hi, Josie! Malrine wants to hang out with you and I wonder if it's alright if she can-" (she and Malrine see Tamatoa and scream in horror)

Tamatoa turns to see Baramini and Malrine and became angry.

Tamatoa: _"You little brats are starting to be a thorn on my side!" _(raises his claws at Baramini and Malrine)

Dragonlad (off-screen): "Hey!"

Dragonlad appears and dropkicks Tamatoa.

Tamatoa: _"GAH! Why you little-"_

Josie Sakura: "Huh?"

Tamatoa: _"Whoops." _(vanishes)

Josie Sakura turns around to see Baramini, Malrine and Dragonlad.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, what are you, Malrine and Dragonlad doing here?"

Baramini: "We saw a ghost and we knew you'd be in danger."

Josie Sakura: "The ninth ghost!"

Baramini: "You already caught eight ghosts?"

Josie Sakura: "Yes. I caught eight ghosts, Major Nixel, Lord Betrayus, Sammy Lawrence, Mama Tattletail, Marx, Ridley, the Score Creeper and Kamek. And as you already know, they are in the chest. Now, I'm after five more ghosts, including King Boo."

Malrine: King Boo?"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Apparently, he's one of the thirteen ghosts."

Baramini: "Josie, may I ask you something?"

Josie Sakura: "What is it?"

Can Malrine hang out with you?"

Dragonlad: "Malrine? Why her?"

Baramini: "Don't look at me! She wanted to hang out with Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "I guess Malrine can hang out with me."

Baramini and Marline: "Yay!"

Dragonlad: "I'm coming too."

Josie Sakura: "Well, I suppose. Remember what I said about Psy-Crow and Werner Werman, alright?"

Baramini, Malrine and Dragonlad nod.

Josie Sakura: "Okay. C'mon Malrine and Dragonlad, let's go."

Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlad went off to find the ninth ghost.

Baramini: (waves) "Good luck!" (leaves)

Tamatoa appears, followed by the two ghostly shadows.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"So, did you destroy her?"_

Tamatoa: _"No, I did not because of a pair of tiny tots and a little demon boy!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Blast it all! It had to be children!"_

Tamatoa: _"Now one of the toddlers and the demon boy are with Josie. Any ideas?"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (sees the Brat Six walking and gets an idea) _"Hmmm. I've got an idea."_

The taller shadow flies off and went towards the Brat Six and they saw it and screamed in horror. They tried to run away, but got grabbed by the shadow and it brought them to the shorter shadow and Tamatoa.

Captain Nexo: "GAH! Who are you?!"

Miss Raza: "What do you want from us?!"

Princess Kolita: (looks at Tamatoa) "And why are you some handsome?"

Tamatoa: _"I'm glad you asked. I am Tamatoa and I wanna know why you're here?"  
_  
Prince Frozo: "Then why did these monsters take us?!"

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Good question. Ammo."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Allow me to explain. That human woman named Josie Sakura has two small demon children with her, a toddler and some school-aged child. Who are they?"_

Butterscotch the Rook: "I dunno. There are several demon toddlers and several demon kids."

Captain Nexo: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook) "What do you mean you don't know?!"

Tamatoa: _"Do you know who these kids are?" _(points at Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlad walking)

Caramel the Knight: "You mean Malroth's daughter Malrine and Dragonlord's son, Dragonlad? They're just Baramini's friends!"

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"So those are the two children's names."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"I see. Can you stall those little twerps for us?"_

Captain Nexo: "You mean you want us to stall those brats? Yeah right! We are not working for another ghost!"

Tamatoa: (grabs Captain Nexo's arm; threatening tone) _"Did you say another ghost?"_

Captain Nexo: (becomes shocked; talks nervously) "Uh... Yes! He is the ghost of Werner Werman! Earlier today, he set us up to scare Josie Sakura when she was with Baramini. Then, we were scared by some demented baby toy nearly killed us!"

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (silhouetted): (gasps in shock) _"That was when she caught Mama Tattletail!"_

Tamatoa: _"Ah yes, Mama Tattletail. I can't forget about her. As for this Werner Werman fellow, we know nothing about him. He's more of a minor threat anyway. And as for you, I want you to stall Malrine and Dragonlad and get them away from Josie Sakura so that they won't see me tear her apart! Is that a deal?"_

Captain Nexo: "It's a deal." (shakes Tamatoa's hand)

Meanwhile, Psy-Crow is in the cemetery looking for the ninth ghost.

Psy-Crow: (checking the tombstones) "The ninth ghost has got to be around here somewhere and when I do, maybe he or she will finally help me destroy Earthworm Jim and then, I will have his suit and give it to Queen Slug-for-a-Butt!"

? (off-screen): _"Zat vill probably neffer happen, ya Dummkopf! You're nozhing but ein schtupid, fat crow!"_

Psy-Crow: "Huh?" (looks around) "Who dares say that?"

? (off-screen): _"Und zat's not all, you alvays get defeated by Earzhvorm Jim and you vill neffer impress your ugly slug queen! Und plus, ze Fräulein is alvays smarter zan ya!"_

Psy-Crow: "I do not play games! Come out here and show yourself!"

Werner Werman: (materializes and flies out of his grave) _"Gladly!" _(punches Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow gets sent flying into the forest.

Psy-Crow: "Ough! That ghost rat is somehow getting on my nerves! At least things can't get any worse."

A pack of wolves appear.

Psy-Crow: "Uh-oh."

The wolves chase him. Back with at the cemetery, Werner Werman sat near his grave as his Rat Wraiths come to him.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Verner, ve are so sorry about vat happened years ago."_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Ja, Verner. Ve are so sorry about your loss."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Und ve're sorry zat you vere defeated."_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Not to mention your death."_

Werner Werman: _"It's quite alright. I guess I'ffe been dead for so long zat I couldn't schtand humanity. I effen mocked Fräulein Josie Sakura, effen ven sche captured ze first acht ghosts. Zere are fünf of ze dreizehn ghosts left und I haffe ein feeling zat sche might be schtronger zan us. Guys, ve haffe to keep ein eye on her. Let's go."_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths fly off. Back at the forest, Psy-Crow started to hide behind the tree as the wolves went passed him.

Psy-Crow: (sighs) "That was a close one. After I find the ninth ghost, I hope they destroy Josie Sakura and Earthworm Jim! I'll deal with that psychotic ghost rat later. Maybe I'll call Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, Professor Monkey-for-a-Brain and his creation Billy the Bin, Evil the Cat and his assistant Henchrat, Bob the Killer Goldfish and his minion Number Four, Major Mucus and Evil Jim after this."

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlord at a photo booth.

Josie Sakura: "Okay, get ready." (inserts a coin)

Malrine: "Okay!"

Dragonlad: "Sure." (rolls his eyes)

Josie Sakura: "Um... Dramatic face!"

Malrine giggles as she and Josie Sakura did a dramatic face and Dragonlad did a dramatic pose as their picture got taken.

Josie Sakura: "Surprise face!"

Malrine giggles as she and Josie Sakura did a surprised face and Dragonlad put his hands on each side of his head as their picture got taken.

Josie Sakura: "Uh..."

Malrine: "Fish face! Fish face!" (giggles)

Josie Sakura and Malrine did a fish face and Dragonlad holds out a sign with a picture of a fish on it as their picture got taken. Then, Dragonlad puts the sign way.

Malrine: "Hey, Josie, for our last picture, can you hug me?"

Josie Sakura: "Of course." (hugs Malrine)

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear behind them and Dragonlad notices.

Dragonlad: "Hey, buddy, what's with the creepy ghost costume and the fake ghosts?"

Werner Werman: _"Zis isn't ein costume und zey're not fake."_

Josie Sakura: (hears Werner Werman's voice and becomes horrified) "Scared face!"

This made Malrine confused and Dragonlad roll his eyes. Then, Werner Werman facepalms and the last picture gets taken. Then, Josie Sakura grabs Malrine and Dragonlad and they leave the photo booth.

Werner Werman: _"Vell, zat vasn't supposed to happen. After her!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths chase Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlad. The chase takes place in a street, at a hamburger restaurant, near a store, near a building, in a park, in two streets, near a movie theater and in a beach...

Fofo: "Hahahahaha! We finally found a land of our own!"

Gling: "Yeah! If any trespasser comes here, we'd et them up!"

Kapu: "Yeah! They'll be sorry!"

The chase knocked the Zappa Yow Yow Boys and sent them flying into the ocean.

Fofo: "Hey! Not cool!"

Gling: "Watch where you're going!"

Kapu: "At least things can't get any worse."

A group of sharks appear and chase the Zappa Yow Yow Boys. Meanwhile, the chase continues. Malrine sees a detour sign, moves it to the left and she, Josie Sakura and Dragonlad head to the right path. Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths take the left path and end up at a construction site.

Werner Werman and Rat Wraiths: _"Dang it."_

Back with Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlad...

Dragonlad: "What's with that guy anyway?"

Josie Sakura: "That's the ghost of Werner Werman and those are this Rat Wraiths! But why were they here?! I'm supposed to find Werner and ask him what happened!"

Malrine: "It's okay, Josie. At least he's not here right now."

Captain Nexo (off-screen): "But we are!"

The Brat Six appear, much to Malrine and Dragonlad's shock.

Dragonlad: "Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook, what are you doing here?!"

Malrine: "And why are you looking at us?"

Captain Nexo: "We've got a bone to pick with you two!"

Josie Sakura: "Now what just a minute, you six! You think you could just-"

Caramel the Knight: (grabs Josie Sakura by the color and glares at her) "Listen, lady! you better stay out of it if ya know what's good for you!" (pushes Josie Sakura)

Malrine: "Josie!"

Princess Krolita: "Get them!"

The Brat Six chase Malrine and Dragonlad and Psy-Crow appears.

Psy-Crow: "Hello, Josie. I apologize if I'm interrupting something. And no hard feelings about our last meeting, right?"

Josie Sakura: (glares at Psy-Crow) "You."

Psy-Crow smiles evilly.

Meanwhile with Tamatoa and the ghostly shadows...

Tamatoa: _"So, how is it going, Ammo and Techno Barons?"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Tamatoa, we have good news."_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Just like I planned, the six children are now chasing Malrine and Dragonlad."_

Tamatoa: _"Brilliant! Time for me to some action!"_

Later, Tamatoa arrives, striking a fighting pose as "Misirlou" by Dick Dale & The Del-Tones plays for a few seconds. Then, we see Josie Sakura and Psy-Crow frozen while fighting. Then, Psy-Crow throws Josie Sakura into the ground as the music stops.

Josie Sakura: "How rude!"

Tamatoa: _"What's going on?"_

Psy-Crow: "Ah, you must be the ninth ghost. I've looking all over for you. As you can see, I want you to destroy the human girl and that disgusting enemy of mine named Earthworm Jim!"

Tamatoa: _"That would be really unprecedented because I have no idea who this Earthworm Jim is, but I'll deal with that later. Right now, I suggest you hand over the girl."_

Josie Sakura: "The ninth ghost! Who are you and why are you here?"

Tamatoa: _"I was just looking for you, making sure you were alone, though I didn't expect to see you fighting a crow. You were pretty though capturing the previous eight ghosts!"_

Josie Sakura: "Hey! I was just saving everyone from you and the other twelve ghosts! I only caught eight!"

Tamatoa: _"Please come closer to me."_

Josie Sakura: (shocked) "So you could kill me?!"

Tamatoa: _"I just want to give you a big hug!"_

Josie Sakura: "Not in your life, bub. If you wanna hug anyone, hug Psy-Crow." (points at Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow: "Stay away from me!"

Tamatoa: _"I think I'll pass. As I was gonna say, Josie Sakura, you're coming with me!" _(grabs Josie Sakura and turns to Psy-Crow) _"And as for you, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for King Boo." _(leaves with Josie Sakura)

Psy-Crow: "Wait. What?"

Malrine (off-screen): "Incoming!"

Malrine and Dragonlad run pass Psy-Crow.

Psy-Crow: "Huh? What the-"

The Brat Six run him over while chasing Malrine and Dragonlad.

Psy-Crow: "Oh, come on!"

The scene switches to Tamatoa taking Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "What about Malrine and Dragonlad? What's gonna happen to them?"

Tamatoa: _"Don't worry, princess. Your little pals will be just fine..."_ (whispers to himself sinisterly) _"...unless they get assaulted by six naughty children."_

The scene switches to Malrine and Dragonlad getting cornered by the Brat Six.

Captain Nexo: "Give up, tinies! You have you now!"

Dragonlad: (glares at Malrine while asking her sarcastically) "Any more clever ideas, little miss wisenheimer?"

Malrine: "I don't know! I wish someone would just help us."

Werner Werman materializes behind Malrine and Dragonlad, much to the Brat Six's horror.

Miss Raza: "Uh-oh."

Prince Frozo: "Not again..."

Butterscotch the Rook: "Run!"

The Brat Six run away in fear.

Dragonlad: "What was that?"

Malrine: (turns around to see Werner Werman and waves at them) "Hello!"

Dragonlad: (turns around to see Werner Werman and yelps in surprise) "You again?!"

Werner Werman: _"Look, me und mein Rat Wraiths vere looking for Fräulein Josie Sakura until ve saw her getting taken by ze ninth ghost! Ve vere going to antagonize her until ve saw you zwei getting chased by ze sechs children I met earlier today! I didn't vanna get infolffed, but ze Rat Wraiths vanted me to saffe you from zose brats, so...I did."_

His Rat Wraiths materialize next to him.

Werner Werman: (to his Rat Wraiths) _"Zanks ein lot, Idiotengeister..."_

Malrine: "What does that mean?"

Dragonlad: "I think it means idiot ghosts."

Malrine: "Oh." (waves goodbye) "Bye, mister ghost rat! Me and Dragonlad are going to save Josie Sakura!"

Dragonlad: "Wait, what?!" (Malrine grabs his hand and they go)

Werner Werman: _"Hey! I vasn't trying to help!" _(growls)

Meanwhile at a cave filled with treasure (such as gold and jewels), Tamatoa has just tied up Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Hey! Not to tight!" (Tamatoa tightens the rope and puts a gag around her mouth)

Tamatoa: _"Quiet, princess! You won't be able to escape! Now, before I destroy you, I just wanted to say that I am the most shiniest of the thirteen ghosts."_

Josie Sakura sighs in dismay.

Tamatoa: _"I know you are confused, but let me tell you about myself...in song!"_

Josie Sakura became confused as music starts to play and Tamatoa starts to sing.

Tamatoa (singing): **_Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam  
I was a drab little man once  
Now I know I can be happy as a clam  
Because I'm beautiful, baby_**

Josie Sakura tries to untie herself, but gets pushed by him as he steps on her chest and kneels down to look at her.

**_Did your mommy say listen to your heart?  
Be who you are on the inside?  
I need three words to tear her argument apart  
Your mommy lied_**

Tamatoa starts to dance while singing.  
**_  
I'd rather be shiny  
Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck  
Scrub the deck and make it look  
Shiny  
I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck  
Just a sec_**

Tamatoa grabs the Chest of Dark Spirits and throws it on top of his treasure.

**_Don't you know  
Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb  
They chase anything that glitters  
Beginners_**

Tamatoa points at all the fish skeletons mounted on the wall. Then, he takes out a golden dagger.

**_Oh, and here they come, come, come  
To the brightest thing that glitters  
Mmm, fish dinners_**

Tamatoa magically changes into native attire and his glasses is gone. Then, he comes to Josie Sakura while holding the knife.

**_I just love free food  
And you look like seafood_**

Josie Sakura lets out a muffled scream as Tamatoa was about to kill her. Then, Malrine and Dragonlad show up.

Malrine: "Hello."

Tamatoa: (turns to the kids) _"Hey! Can't you kids see I'm busy killing this woman?"_

Dragonlad: "We don't care. We just want her back."

Tamatoa: _"Well too bad! I can't untie her because I was about to-"_

Malrine: "No! I will not let you hurt Josie!"

Tamatoa: _"And who's gonna make me, baby?"_

Malrine: (jumps up and down) "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I wanna save, Josie!" (falls down, bangs her fists on the floor and yells) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tamatoa: _"You think a temper tantrum is going to scare me?"_

Dragonlad: "You shouldn't have done that, ya arrogant creep!"

Tamatoa: _"What was that?"_

Dragonlad: "Hey, it's not my fault! And also, you're nothing but a greedy thief!"

Tamatoa: (raises his dagger) _"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU LITTLE-"_

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "Hey!"

Tamatoa sees Josie Sakura who is no longer bound and gagged.

Josie Sakura: "Is this anyway to treat children?"

Tamatoa comes to Josie Sakura, making her nervous.

Tamatoa (singing): **_Well, well, well  
Little Josie's having trouble with her look  
You little weakling of a human gal  
Ouch! What a terrible performance  
Get the boot!_**

Josie Sakura: "But-" (gets grabbed by Tamatoa)

**_You don't see it like you used to, girl_**

Tamatoa throws her against the wall and comes to her.

**_Yet I have to know how strong you really are  
And your colors on the outside  
For unlike you I made myself a work of art  
I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too_**

Tamatoa grabs Josie Sakura and attacks her while dancing and singing.

**_Shiny  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff, my stuff is so  
Shiny  
Send your armies but they'll never be enough  
My shell's too tough, Josie girl_**

Josie Sakura tries to run away, only to get thrown into the ground by Tamatoa.

**_You could try, try, try  
But you can't expect a redhead  
To beat the undead_**

Tamatoa: (to the viewers while breaking the fourth wall) "Look it up!"

Josie Sakura tries to get up, but Tamatoa steps on her back.  
**_  
You will die, die, die  
Now it's time for me to take apart  
Your aching heart_**

Tamatoa closes the cave door and everything becomes dark as his hair turns dark blue and his tattoos and clothes begin to glow into light blue and fuchsia. His right eye turned light blue and his left eye turned fuchsia. Even his dagger gave out a light blue glow. Then, he grabs Josie Sakura by the throat.  
**_  
Far from the souls you've defeated  
While chasing the love of  
These mortals who made you feel wanted  
You tried to be tough  
But your armor's just not hard enough_**

He throws Josie Sakura against the wall again.

_**Josie!  
Now it's time to kick your heinie  
Ever seen someone so**_

Malrine and Dragonlad run towards Josie Sakura as Tamatoa still dances and sings. Then, he turns towards the trio and comes to them.  
**_  
Shiny  
Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see  
C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so  
Shiny  
Now I'll defeat you so prepare your final plea  
Just for me_**

Josie Sakura, Malrine and Dragonlad becomes horrified and hug as Tamatoa approaches them. Then, his glow vanishes, except for his dagger and his eyes; while the right eye has a fuchsia pupil and light blue sclera, the left eye has a light blue pupil with a fuchsia sclera.  
**_  
You'll never be quite as shiny  
You wish you were nice and shiny_**

As soon as Tamatoa raises the dagger and tries to stab Josie Sakura, a glowing white arm appears and grabs Tamatoa's arm. Then, Werner Werman materializes in front of him and glares at him.

Werner Werman: _"I vill neffer let you hurt her!"_

Tamatoa: _"Ah, so you must be Werner Werman. I thought you'd be the antagonist."_

Werner Werman: _"I'm not ze villain, you are!"_

Tamatoa: _"You think I'd be scared of a rodent like you?"_

Werner Werman: _"Is zat ein zreat, you arrogant freak? You're effen more hideous in ze dark!"_

Tamatoa: _"How dare you! You'll pay for this!"  
_  
Tamatoa chases Werner Werman. Then, his Rat Wraiths appear, help Josie Sakura get up and give the Chest of Dark Spirits to her.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Here. You'll need zis."_

Josie Sakura nods and sneaks up to Tamatoa from behind while he is cornering Werner Werman.

Tamatoa: (laughs evilly) _"Any last words?"_

Werner Werman: (sees Josie Sakura behind Tamatoa) _"Ja! Look behind you!"_

Tamatoa: "Huh?"

Josie Sakura opens the chest of Dark Spirits and traps Tamatoa in it. Then, she closes it.

Josie Sakura: "Another ghost busted!" (to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths) "No offense."

Unknown to the group, the ghostly shadows were spying on them.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"ARGrrrgh! We lost Tamatoa! Curse that wretched human girl!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Agreed! It's bad enough those six kids aren't any help! We better tell King Boo about this."_

As the ghostly shadows disappeared, a glowing eyeball appeared and was watching the whole thing. Then, came an evil laughter. The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, Malrine and Dragonlad walking in the street. Then, they see the Zappa Yow Yow Boys coming with scars and bruises. The cannibals glared at Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Uh-oh."

Fofo: "You!"

Gling: "You think you can mess with us?"

Kapu: "Big mistake!"

The Zappa Yow Yow Boys charge at Josie Sakura, who screams and jumps over them. Then, they end up in a trash container. The garbage truck take the trash and drives away. Josie Sakura sighs.

Malrine: "You are really brave. Thanks for trying to stand up for me and Dragonlad."

Josie Sakura: "No problem. At least I tried."

Dragonlad: "At least you caught the ninth ghost. That was moxie. Now that you've caught nine of the thirteen ghosts, there are only four more ghosts left."

Unknown to the group, Psy-Crow hears this and becomes upset.

Psy-Crow: "Unbelievable! Oh well, at least there are four more ghosts left. Now to find the tenth ghost." (leaves)

Back with the group...

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Thanks for trying to save me."

Malrine: "No problem. We're going to tell Baramini about this. Later!"

Malrine and Dragonlad leave.

Josie Sakura: "Okay, bye." (turns to Werner Werman) "Don't even think about trying to antagonize me, Werner Werman! You and your friends can't be mean all the time! Tell me what happened when you were alive and this time, be sincere and less cruel!"

Werner Werman: _"Vait. Vat?"  
_  
Josie Sakura: "Were you a soldier when you were alive?"

Werner Werman: (sighs) _"Fine. I'll tell you vat happened."_

A flashback begins as the scene switches to the cemetery where we see Werner Werman when he was alive, kneeling at four graves, saying "R.I.P. Tobias Werman", "R.I.P. Franz Holtz", "R.I.P. Anton Denzel" and "R.I.P. Lorentz Berlin".

Werner Werman (alive): (sighs sadly) "Cousin Tobias. Franz, Anton, Lorentz, you vier haffe alvays been my best friends und some of mein fellow soldiers. Sure, you guys may be prankschters, but at least you vere alvays zere for me. I'm sorry, you vere arrested und killed. It vas zose blasted humans who did zis to you. Someday, I vill avenge you."

Then, the scene switches to him in his tank fighting off enemy soldiers.

Soldier #1: "It's over, General Werman! Surrender now and we will go easy on you!"

Werner Werman (alive): "Neffer! I vill not gaffe up to ze likes of human scum like you!" (fires five cherry bombs at the soldiers)

The soldiers dodged the bombs. Werner Werman uses the catapult on his tank and it fires some nuts and bolts and a bottle cap. However, the soldiers dodged them too. Werner Werman then charges at the soldiers with his tank.

Soldier #2: "Look out, men!"

The soldiers dodged and Werner Werman crashes his tank into an old tree.

Werner Werman (alive): (growls) "I'm not zrough yet!" (pulls a lever and a mechanical arm from his tank takes out an over-sized firework) "You zink you'ffe beaten me? Vell too bad! I'm only getting schtarted!" (chuckles sinisterly) "You vill all pay for vat you did to ze Murine Corps...mein fellow soldiers...mein friends...mein family...EFFERYVONE!" (laughs psychotically)

Soldier #3: "Oh my god! He's insane!"

Werner Werman (alive): "I'm insane eizher vay! I'll see you all in hell!" (notices the mechanical arm malfunctioning) "Huh? Vat ze vat?"

The firework suddenly falls into the tank, much to Werner Werman's alarm as he screams, and explodes. Upon exploding, the exterior of the can is destroyed with Werner Werman moderately injured.

Werner Werman (alive): "Oh, come on! Son of ein-" (gets grabbed by the enemy soldiers) "Huh?"

Soldier #4: "General Werman, for attempted murder, you are sentenced to death!"

Werner Werman (alive): (chuckles nervously) "Can't ve just talk about it?"

Soldier #3: "No! Take him away!"

The soldiers take Werner Werman away. Then, the scene switches to him strapped to an electric chair.

Werner Werman (alive): (yells angrily) "Let me go, you fools! Do you know who I am? I am Verner Verman, general of ze Murine Corps und I vill not giffe up...effen in death! Vone day, I vill haffe mein revenge on you und all of mankind so zat vone day, zey vill fear ze name VERNER VERMAN!" (laughs evilly)

Police officer: "Sheesh! Is this guy insane or what?" (flips the switch)

Werner Werman screams in agony while being electrocuted. Then, the scene then switches to Werner Werman's grave in a cemetery. Then, the ghostly Werner Werman flew out of his grave, looking angry.

Werner Werman: _"Zey zink zey can get rid of me? Zey zink zey can bring me down? Zey zink zey can put me in ze electric chair? Vell, ze humans just made ein big mischtake! Neinbody disreschpects ze Murine Corps! NEINBODY! I'll make zem all pay for vat zey did to ze Murine Corps...to mein fellow soldiers...to mein friends..to mein family...to..."_ (smiles evilly as his eyes turned dark with light pupils and his teeth become sharp) _"...ME!"_ (laughs evilly as lightning flashes)

Then, the flashback ends and the scene switches back to Josie Sakura with Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths.

Josie Sakura: "So, you were a soldier in the war, you've lost your dearest friends and all you wanted is revenge on humans like me?"

Werner Werman: _"Vell, it may sound harsh ven you put it zat vay, but yeah."_

Josie Sakura: "Werner, revenge is not going to bring your friends nor you back from the dead nor will it save you. I know you're damaged, even before you died, but why can't you just move on? How long have you been holding this grudge?"

Werner Werman: _"Hmmm. Now zat I zink about it, zat does seem cold. I guess revenge vas ein bad idea. I'ffe been dead for so long zat I don't know how to moffe on or forget about ze past. I guess I should moffe on, but..."_

The Rat Wraiths comfort Werner Werman.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Zere, zere, Verner. It's alright. Ve're schtill here."_

Werner Werman: _"Ja, you're right. Vat could possibly go wrong?"_

A chain comes out of nowhere and wraps itself around one of Werner Werman's arms, making him shocked. Then, another chain appears and wraps itself around Werner Werman's other arm. Then, more chains appear and wrap around Werner Werman.

Werner Werman:_ "Hey, vat's goin-" _(gets dragged away by the chains and screams)

Rat Wraiths: _"Verner!"_

The Rat Wraiths get caught in chains and dragged away as they scream.

Josie Sakura: "Guys!"

An evil laughter was heard, making Josie Sakura frightened.


	10. Beware the Being with One Eye

Chapter 10 - Beware the Being with One Eye

We now see a frightened Josie Sakura hearing a maniacal laughter.

? (off-screen): _"How embarrassing! I you think you could actually trust him after what he did to you all day?"_

Josie Sakura: "Huh?" (looks around) "Who's there? Are you the tenth ghost?"

? (off-screen): _"Oh, I'm the tenth ghost, alright. Name's Bill Cipher, but you can call me your soon-to-be lord and master for all of eternity!"_

A ring of blue fire appears around Josie Sakura, making her scream in horror. The ring of fire suddenly disappears.

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"And I take it you're some kind of giant Barbie doll?" _(laughs)

Josie Sakura: (offended) "Hey!"

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Josie!"  
_  
Josie Sakura: (confused and shocked) "W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?"  
_  
_Bill Cipher (off-screen):_ "Oh, I know lots of things...like how you have that Chest of Dark Spirits with you and that you've captured the first nine ghosts!"_

Josie Sakura: (looks at the Chest of Dark Spirits) "He know...everything..."Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Hey, look what I can do!"_A tyrannosaurs rex appears and roars. Josie Sakura screams. Suddenly, one of the tyrannosaurs rex's teeth came out of its mouth and landed near Josie Cipher (off-screen): _"A dinosaur tooth! For you, kid!" _(laughs)_  
_  
Josie Sakura: (cries out in shock and backs away from the tooth) "You're insane! And why did you bring a t-rex here?!"  
_  
_Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Sure I am, what's your point?"_The tooth goes back in the dinosaur's mouth and it disappears.

Josie Sakura: "Listen here, spirit! You may be invisible, but wherever you are, I won't go down without a fight! Besides, Psy-Crow will probably never find you or ask you to destroy Earthworm Jim! Why don't you fight me like a...monster?!"

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"You know what, human? You've convinced me! I'm sold! I'll help you deal with Psy-Crow for you to save this Earthworm Jim guy and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later."_

Josie Sakura: "I dunno, but I don't like this."

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Do you want me to deal with Psy-Crow or not?"_

Josie Sakura, becoming nervous, did some thinking until...

Josie Sakura: "Deal."

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Well, time to scare that crazy Psy-Crow! This should be fun! Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"_

Josie Sakura: "Wait, what?!"

But there was no response. This made Josie Sakura confused, yet concerned.

Josie Sakura: "What did I do?"

? (off-screen): "What's wrong, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, it's just that I've meet the tenth ghost, who is invisible and it seems like I might have made a mistake when I made a deal with it to deal with Psy-Cow for me to save Earthworm Jim."

? (off-screen): "What do you mean the tenth ghost?"

Josie Sakura: "As you can see, Psy-Crow opened the Chest of Dark Spirits and released thirteen ghosts in attempt to destroy Earthworm Jim. That Psy-Crow never learned, does he?"

? (off-screen): "Agreed. He always loses to Earthworm Jim. Why didn't you capture the tenth ghost in the Chest of Dark Spirits?"

Josie Sakura: "How did you know about the Chest of Dark Spirits?"

? (off-screen): "Let's just say several told me...and I'm right behind you!"

Josie Sakura turns around to see a familiar defected Jasper, Pipsqueak.

Josie Sakura: "Pipsqueak, what are you doing here?"

Pipsqueak: "I heard that you needed help finding the thirteen ghosts, so I've decided to help you, but I didn't come alone."

Josie Sakura: "And what Gem did you bring this time? A Pearl? Pink and Green Tourmalines? A Sapphire? A Ruby? A Rose Quartz?"

Pipsqueak: "A Spinel. Oh, Spinny!"

Spinny (Pipsqueak's Spinel) hears this as she was playing with a toy truck and smiles.

Spinny: "Yes?"

Josie Sakura: "A Spinel? That's completely new."

Pipsqueak: "Well, I had to bring her. You never know, she could help us fight that big ghost."

Josie Sakura: "His name is King Boo, Pipsqueak! You don't even know him, okay? You don't get it."

Pipsqueak: "I don't see what the harm of taking of her would be. We could help too."

Josie Sakura: "She's a cartoony gem, Pipsqueak! King Boo and the other three ghosts will shatter her and besides, maybe Bill will too!"

Spinny hears what Josie Sakura said and frowns. She then continues playing with the truck, sadly.

Pipsqueak: (worried) "C'mon, Josie! I know Spinel is not an experienced fighter, but she's one of my friends! Besides, we have a plan just in case the tenth ghost might betray you! Please?"

Josie Sakura: (sighs and gives in) "Come on, Spinny."

Spinny: "YAY!"

Meanwhile with the Brat Six, who are walking while upset...

Princess Krolita: "Stupid ghost rat! I can't believe we ran away from him!"

Prince Frozo: "I can't believe he stood up for those little brats!"

Caramel the Knight: "I wonder where that Tamatoa guy is."

Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"He's been captured, you twerps!"_

The two ghostly shadows appear.

Buttercotch the Rook: "Oh good, it's you guys. I'm sorry about what happened to that guy. Is there any good news?"

Techno Baron (silhouetted): (he and the taller shadow slap Butterscotch the Rook) _"Apperently, there isn't!"_

Miss Raza: "I know, but at least we stalled Malrine and Dragonlad."

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"But you ended up getting scared by a ghost rat while he's saving those kids' lives!"_

Captain Nexo: "Hey! It's not our fault, it was the ghost of Werner Werman's fault!"

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Well guess what? Because you let two children get away and you weren't there when Tamatoa got captured, you six are all fired!"_

Brat Six: "Oh, come on!"

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (points) _"Now vamoose, brats!"_

Captain Nexo: "Oh, we hate going vamoose!" (he and the Brat Six leave)

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Man, I thought those brats would never leave."_

King Boo appears.

King Boo: _"Let me guess. Tamatoa is missing?"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Tamatoa is missing!"_

King Boo: (frustrated) _"Figures."_Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Now what? All we have is one ghost left before us!"_King Boo: _"You mean Bill Cipher? I wouldn't bother trusting him! Besides, there's something off about him! One of you needs to go talk to him while the other spies on Josie Sakura."_Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Guess I can go talk to Bill, even if he is invisible. After all, I'm the smart one."_Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"And I am the handsome and buff one, so I'll go spy on Josie Sakura."_

King Boo: _"Very well, you two. Let me know if ."_

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron (silhouetted): (salute) _"Yes, sir." _(vanish)

King Boo: _"Soon, Josie Sakura, you will be doomed!" _(laughs evilly)

Meanwhile with Psy-Crow...

Psy-Crow: (keeps searching) "Where is that tenth ghost?! Clearly he's got to be around here somewhere! If I don't find him, then how am I gonna destroy Earthworm Jim now?"

He sees a silhouette of what of appears to be Earthworm Jim.

Psy-Crow: (smiles evilly) "Earthworm Jim, perfect timing, but you're too late!" (comes to the silhouetted) "Alright, Earthworm Jim! It's over! Now I have y-" (touches the figure and his hand becomes bloody) "What the?"

"Earthworm Jim" laughed manically, sounding like Bill Cipher and turns towards Psy-Crow to reveal himself stained in blood and having glowing light yellow eyes with cat-like pupils, making Psy-Crow scream in horror. Back with Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny, they are at a café.

Josie Sakura: "So, any ideas on capturing Bill Cipher whether or not he'll betray me?"

Pipsqueak: "Well, how about using a Poltergust or some Ghostbusters weapon?"

Josie Sakura: "Bill Cipher is an invisible spirit."

Spinny: "We can splash pain on him to expose him." (realizes something) "Oh, I forgot that ghosts are intangible."

Josie Sakura: "Actually, he'll probably dodge that."

Pipsqueak: "How about we ask him to give up?"

Josie Sakura and Spinny shake their head "no".

Pipsqueak: "You're right. I guess that won't work. I got nothing."

Spinny: "Me neither."

Josie Sakura: "I understand. I don't got anything either."

They see Booga walking. Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny grab a bench and throw it at a library.

Librarian: "My library! Who is responsible for this?!"

They point at Booga.

Booga: "Pfft. What are you looking at?"

Librarian: "You destroyed my library! Get him!"

An angry mob chases Booga and Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny laugh at this.

Spinny: (laughs) "That was so funny!"

Pipsqueak: (laughs) "Good one, Josie!"

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "Thanks. That guy is ugly!"

Spinny: "Yeah!"

Pipsqueak: "So, what now?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, I suppose we find the ghost of Werner Werman and his ghost companions. They are not any of the thirteen ghosts and I know they may be annoying, but after Werner told me about his tragic past when he lost his soldiers and before he died, I think they've changed for the better."

Pipsqueak: "What happened to them?"

Spinny: "Is this Werner guy damaged?"

Josie Sakura: "I'll explain on the way."

Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny walk away. Unknown to them, the tall silhouette materializes, spying on Josie Sakura.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"You may have dodged a bullet, Josephine, but after you capture Bill Cipher, you will be mine!" _(laughs evilly and vanishes)

The scene switches to Psy-Crow getting chased by "Earthworm Jim".

Psy-Crow: (screams) "Get away from me, Jim! Please! Have mercy!"

"Earthworm Jim": (laughs evilly) _"Mercy's for the weak!" _(summons a blue fireball and throws it at Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow almost dodges, but the fireball hits his tail, making in scream in agony.

Psy-Crow: "Stop that!"

"Earthworm Jim": _"Not even close, Psy-Crow!" _(summons more blue fireballs and throws them at Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow dodges the fireballs quickly and climbs up a tree to hide from the demented entity.

"Earthworm Jim": _"You can run, but you can't hide!"_

Techno Baron (off-screen): _"Actually, he just did. You can't fool me with that disguise."_"Earthworm Jim" turned to see the short ghostly shadow.

"Earthworm Jim": _"Well, well, well. Now isn't...this..." _(grabs the short shadow as his eyes glow white; with a deep voice along with his normal voice)_ "...INTERESTING?" _(his eyes turn back to light yellow; normal voice) _"Little Techno Baron is back as King Boo's errand ghost!"_

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Cut the games, Bill Cipher! Whatever you're doing, I don't trust you and neither does Ammo Baron!"_"Earthworm Jim" (Bill Cipher in disguise): (laughs mockingly) _"You're still working with the Ammo Baron?! Don't make me laugh, shorty!"_Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Don't toy around with me! Sooner or later, you'll be answering to King Boo!"_"Earthworm Jim" (Bill Cipher in disguise): _"As if. Oh, and don't bother destroying Josie Sakura. Pretty soon, she's going to be working for me."_Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"Wait. What?"_"Earthworm Jim" punches the short shadow into the air and it got sent flying and lands in a trash can.

Techno Baron (silhouetted): (comes out of the trash can and growls) _"Just wait until King Boo hears about this!" _(vanishes)

Back with Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny, while they are searching for the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths and after Josie Sakura told the two what happened.

Spinny: "He lost his friends?"

Pipsqueak: "He lost his sanity?"

Josie Sakura: "Yes, it's true. Luckily, if we find him, you'll see how changed he is. How bad can it be?"

King Boo (off-screen): _"Looking for someone?"_

The three turned to see King Boo behind them and gasped in shock.

Josie Sakura: "What do you want this time?"

King Boo: _"I heard that you were looking for the ghost of a deceased Murine Corps soldier by the name of Werner Werman. Is it true?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. How did you know?"

King Boo: _"It's none of your concern! Stay away from him if you know what's good for you!"_

Josie Sakura: "But why? He was traumatized by the deaths of his friends, which drove him insane during the war and ended up getting executed! Why are you telling me I can't save him?! He was captured by Bill Cipher and me, Pipsqueak and Spinny are gonna find him and rescue him! Also, I made a deal with Bill Cipher and I think it could be a mistake. I might capture him later."

King Boo: _"Bill Cipher?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yes. I assume you know him."

King Boo: _"Unbelievable! I would tell you not to make a deal with him, but I guess you figured that it's a mistake."_

Josie Sakura: "Wait. You know that was a mistake?"

As King Boo was about to answer...

Techno Baron (off-screen): (whispers) _"King Boo, we have a big problem!"_

King Boo: (growls) _"You're on your own with Bill Cipher! I'll deal with you later!" _(flies off)

Josie Sakura: "Pipsqueak, Spinny, what does King Boo mean when he said I should stay away from Werner? And what does he mean when he said it was a mistake to make a deal with Bill?"

Spinny: "I do believe the part about making a mistake with the deal, but the part about Werner not being trusted, I don't believe it."

Pipsqueak: "I don't believe it either. I hope Werner and his friends are alright."

Josie Sakura: "Me too. Let's go."

Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny left as the tall, ghostly shadow materialized.

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"So, the human and two gems are out to find Werner Werman, eh? I better tell King Boo about this."_

With King Boo and the short ghostly shadow...

Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"My liege, Bill said that Josie is gonna be working for him!"_

King Boo: _"What?! I know Josie Sakura made a mistake dealing with him, but this is nuts!"_

Ammo Baron (silhouetted): (appears) _"If you think that's bad, Josie and two small gems are looking for Werner Werman."_King Boo: _"What?! I can't believe it! That takes the cake! Why I oughta-"_Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"Now, now, your majesty. I have a plan."_King Boo: _"I'm listening."_Ammo Baron (silhouetted): _"After she captures Bill Cipher, me and Techno will have to pretend to be mortal and gain her trust. Then, I'll flirt with her and lie to her about Werner Werman being one of the thirteen ghosts. And when she believes it, she'll betray and capture Werner Werman. I'll tell you the details later."_Techno Baron (silhouetted): _"So, I'm involved? Cool."_King Boo: _"Very well, Ammo Baron. For now, you two can continue spying on Josie Sakura. This will be a genius plan." _(smiles evilly)

Back with Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Spinny...

Josie Sakura: "Werner, where are you?"

Pipsqueak: "Werner!"

Spinny: "Where could he be?"

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Looking for someone?"_

The trio turn around to see the dead body of what appears to be Werner Werman, that is possessed by Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"Ah, Josephine Rose Sakura, we meet at last and it looks like you brought a Jasper and a Spinel with you! I had a hunch I might bump into you!"_

Josie Sakura: "Werner?"

Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"Not even close, princess! It looks like you really do care about him, do you?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yes! That's right! Where is he? "

Pipsqueak: "Do you know where he is?"

Spinny: "But what about the ghost rats that hang around with him?"

Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"I can tell you where they are, ladies." _(as his hand lights on fire)_ "You just need to hear out my demands."  
_  
Josie Sakura: "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with marbles or something?"  
_  
_Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"Yeesh, lady, relax. All I need is a friend!"  
_  
Spinny: "A puppet?"

Pipsqueak: "What is he playing at?"

Josie Sakura: "A friend? Well, okay. Can you release Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths first?"

Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"Oh, you're no fun."_ (snaps his fingers and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear, unconscious)

Pipsqueak: "Whoa, it works."

Spinny: "Yeah."

Josie Sakura: "Okay then..." (shakes hand) "So what person are you gonna pick for your friend anyway?"

Bill Cipher (in Werner Werman's corpse): _"Hmm, let's see. Eenie meenie mynie..."_ (voice gets low and echoes) _"YOU!"  
_  
Bill Cipher tears Josie Sakura's ghost from her body.

Pipsqueak and Spinny: "JOSIE!"

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"Huh?"_ (floating transparently and puts her hand through her chest) "This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!"

Bill Cipher switches to his normal voice and laughs and the corpse falls into the ground and turns to ashes. Then, Bill Cipher possesses Josie Sakura's body as he gets up.

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Sorry, princess, but you're MY puppet, now!"_ (laughs evilly)

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths wake up and see Bill Cipher in Josie Sakura's body.

Werner Werman: _"Josie?"_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"Werner!"_Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths turn to see Josie Sakura's ghost, Pipsqueak and Spinny.

Werner Werman: _"Josie? But if you're here, zen who's zat?" _(points at Bill Cipher)

Bill Cipher stumbles around, cackling. He takes out a mirror while Josie Sakura's ghost, Pipsqueak, Spinny and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths Dipper watch in shock.

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a real body."_ (slaps "herself" in the face) _"Woo!"_ (punches the other cheek) _"Woo! Haha! Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This thing's deluxe!"_ (examines "her" eyes by poking them and grabs "her" neck before strangling "herself")

Ghost!Josie Sakura: "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!"

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body) _"Look, sweetheart, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Controlling that fake corpse was a cinch. Now I just need to take that chest."_

Pipsqueak and Spinny notice the Chest of Dark Spirits and take it before giving it to Werner Werman. Then, Werner Werman hides it behind his back. The scene cuts to Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body) with a bloody axe on "her" head, Josie Sakura's ghost, Pipsqueak, Spinny and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths in the kitchen at Twilight Manor. Bill Cipher takes a water bottle out of the fridge and opens it.

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Human water! I'm gonna drink it like a person!"_ (pours it into "her" mouth and over her" face, laughing) _"Where do you keep that chest anyway?"_ (opens a drawer and reaches in; "she" slams the drawer on "her" arm repeatedly) _"It's gotta be around here somewhere."_ (continues slamming drawer, occasionally wincing) _"Boy, these arms are durable."_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"How should I know? And also, there's an axe on your head!"  
_  
Werner Werman: _"I'ffe got zis, Fräulein."_ (to Bill Cipher) _"I'ffe hidden it!"_

Bill Cipher strokes "her" chin thoughtfully, forks stuck in "her" arm.

Werner Werman: _"Somevere you'll neffer find it at AT ALL!"_

Rat Wraiths: _"Ja!"_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Oh, really?"_

The scene cuts to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths tied up in the basement.

Werner Werman: _"Oh, you're playing vith fire now, Cipher!"_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"No need to get worked up with this, Werner. Just tell me where the Chest of Dark Spirits is and off I go."_

Werner Werman: _"Vell you ain't telling you."_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Well I constrict you to reconsider."_ (tightens Werner Werman's ropes)

Werner Werman: _"Oh, go jump off a cliff."_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Oh well, I have other ways of getting it when I need. Where is the chest, Werner Werman?"_ (snaps his fingers to electrocute Werner Werman)

Werner Werman screams in agony and then groans.

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Still not going to talk, ay, Werman?"_ (snaps his fingers)

A pepper shaker appears and putts pepper on Werner Werman's nose, causing him to sneeze.

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Okay, Werner, I see you're still not going to crack, but I don't think your underlings are of the same metal."_

Rat Wraith #1: _"I'll neffer talk!"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Nor vill I!"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Zat goes double for me!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Me too!"_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Well, we'll see what Mr. Feather has to say about that."_ (takes out a feather)

Rat Wraith #1: _"Okay, okay! It's under ze bed in Josie Sakura's room!"  
_  
Werner Werman: _"Oh, come on!"_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Clever. Under the bed, at, Werner?"_

Werner Werman growls. Then, Josie Sakura's ghost appears and glares at Bill Cipher in her body.

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"Bill Cipher, I'm calling you out!"_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!"_ (pushes Josie Sakura's ghost)

Pipsqueak and Spinny appear.

Pipsqueak: "We got your back, Josie! We got your back!"

Spinny: "We're coming!"

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): (to Pipsqueak and Spinny) _"You two stay out of it!"_

This made Pipsqueak and Spinny shocked.

Pipsqueak: "Never mind."

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Aw, it looks like the ghost girl is back for an encore. You think you can stop me?" (punches the air) "Go ahead, princess, show me what you've got."_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: (nervously) _"I...uh... I... uh..."_

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _""I... um... I...". Do it, lady. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, lady, everyone's waiting. DO IT!"_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: (jumps at Bill Cipher) _"Augh, BILL!"_ (flies into her body)

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Hey, no fair! Ocupado!"_

Josie Sakura regains control of her own body, takes the axe out of her head, which starts to heal, and attacks herself.

Josie Sakura: "Got you! Get over here, Bill!"

Pipsqueak: "Go, Josie!"

Spinny: "You can do it!"

Werner Werman: _"I belieffe in you!"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Schow him nein mercy!"_Rat Wraith #2: _"Tear him apart!"_Rat Wraith #3: _"Skin him aliffe!"_Rat Wraith #4: _"Beat him to a bulp!"_Flowey: "Kick Josie Sakura's ass!"

Werner Werman: (glaring at Flowey) _"You disgusting little veed." _(grabs Flowey, takes him outside and throws him into the sun)

Josie Sakura is now completely bruised while fighting herself.

Josie Sakura: "Take this!" (punches herself)

Bill Cipher (in Josie Sakura's body): _"Ha! Is that the best you got?"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, believe me. You don't even know what I'm capable of." (grabs a frying pan and hits herself hard; sees stars) "Oh look. Stars!" (falls down)

Pipsqueak: "Josie, are you alright?"

Spinny: "You were great!"

Josie Sakura: "Thanks. I don't feel like I'm possessed anymore."

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"YOU!"_

Bill Cipher appears, revealing himself to be a 2D triangle entity with one eye wearing a top hat and bowtie.

Bill Cipher: _"My plan is ruined. I hope you're all happy!"_ (turns red as his eye turns black with a white pupil and his hat turns white) "You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like..." (in a low, demonic voice) "WHEN I'M MAD?!"

Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths gasp in horror.

Spinny: "So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad."

Bill Cipher: _"EAT NIGHTMARES!"_

Josie Sakura, Pipsqueak, Spinny and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths scream and run away as Bill Cipher chases them. Then, the group went outside.

Werner Werman: _"Okay, ve're all safe. Ve're all safe now."_

Bill Cipher (off-screen): _"Oh really?"_Bill Cipher (who is now himself) appears.

Werner Werman: _"Dang it."_

Bill Cipher: (points at Josie Sakura) "Hey, you! One nightmare, coming up!"

Josie Sakura: "Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean the previous nine ghosts are gonna be out for revenge..."

The illusions of the previous nine ghosts, Major Nixel, Lord Betrayus, Sammy Lawrence, Mama Tattletail, Marz, Ridley, the Score Creeper, Kamek and Tamatoa, appear.

Josie Sakura: "Uh-oh."

Major Nixel illusion: _"This is what you get for capturing us and putting us in that chest!"_

Marx illusion: _"Get her!"_

The illusions chase her in a Benny Hill style.

Bill Cipher: (points at Pipsqueak and Spinny) "You're next!"

Pipsqueak: "Uh-oh. This can't be good."

Illusions of Jasper soldiers appear around Pipsqueak.

Jasper soldier illusion: "Ha! You're just a baby!"

The Jasper soldiers point and laugh at Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak: "NO! It's everything I've ever feared!"

Illusions of Josie Sakura's corpse and Pipsqueak's gem shards appear, horrifying Spinny.

Spinny: (screams) "My friends! Oh Diamonds, why?!"

Werner Werman: (whispers to his Rat Wraiths) _"Let's get out of here before it's too late!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths fly away and Psy-Crow arrives.

Psy-Crow: "What is the meaning of thi-" (sees Bill Cipher and gasps) "Are you the tenth ghost?"

Bill Cipher: _"Indeed, I am. What do you want?"_

Psy-Crow: "I need your help destroying Earthworm Jim. What do you say?"

Bill Cipher: _"Oh wow, that's a great offer. How 'bout instead I give a riddle? Why did the crow do this?" _(assumes a pose)

Psy-Crow: "This?" (imitates Bill Cipher's pose)

Bill Cipher (shoots a laser at Psy-Crow, shrinking and petrifying him; picks him up) _"Because I needed a new backscratcher!"_ (laughs as he scratches himself with Psy-Crow) _"I would've got some ghost rats I need to make into ectoplasm."_

Josie Sakura: "Wait a minute. Why should I be running? They're all just illusions!" (blasts the illusions of the previous nine ghosts with magic beams, erasing them, and runs back to Twilight Manor)

The scene switches to Josie Sakura in her room, getting the Chest of Dark Spirits out from under her bed. When she goes back outside...

Josie Sakura: "Hey! Bill!"

Bill Cipher: (turns to see Josie Sakura and drops the shrunken, petrified Psy-Crow) _"WHAT?!"_

Josie Sakura: "Nice bow tie!" (throws a tomato at Bill Cipher)

Bill Cipher: _"Hey!"_

Pipsqueak and Spinny see Josie Sakura.

Pipsqueak and Spinny: "Josie!"

The illusions of the dead Josie Sakura and the shattered Pipsqueak vanished.

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, it's me. It looks like you girls need help!" (gets rid of the Jasper soldier illusions with a magical beam)

Pipsqueak: "Ha ha, they're dead now."

Bill Cipher: (growls) _"Why you little-" _(magical chains appear around him and trap him) _"Huh?"_

Josie Sakura: "I'm not done with you yet." (uses her magic to turn Psy-Crow back to normal)

Psy-Crow: "Let me go, you insane three-sided-! Huh?"

Bill Cipher: _"What?! Ah, come on!"_

Josie Sakura: (comes to Bill Cipher) "I'm so sorry, Bill, but I have to capture you. You're a real wise-guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my friends."

Bill Cipher: _"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything!"_ (as his eye shows a picture of a dollar sign, a star, a pot of gold, a galaxy and a heart) _"Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! A boyfriend! Maybe even a wedding! Please! Can't we just talk about it?"_

Josie Sakura: "No thank you. I'm good." (opens the Chest of Dark Spirits, grabs Bill Cipher, puts him in the chest and closes it)

Pipsqueak: "Josie, you did it!"

Spinny: "You beat Bill Cipher!"

Pipsqueak and Spinny hug Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, guys, but I couldn't have done it without you two and Werner and his goon, wherever they are."

An Alexandrite (the fanon one, not the canon one) appears.

Alexandrite: "Hey, girls. What did I miss?"

Pipsqueak: "Oh, you would believe what we told you."

Alexandrite: "No need. It seems you and your Spinel have helped Josie Sakura capture a ghost. Good job."

Spinny: "Wow! You really are a cool giant woman!"

Pipsqueak: "Yeah." (to Josie Sakura) "Well, we better get going now, Josie. Good luck with the eleventh ghost!"

Spinny: "Yeah! Good luck!"

Pipsqueak, Spinny and Alexandrite leave.

Josie Sakura: "Okay, I will!" (to herself) "Ten ghosts down, three more to go. And maybe I'll find Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths too."

As she walks off, she bumps into someone and falls down.

Josie Sakura: "Hey! I'm walking here!"

Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Oh, I am terribly sorry, ma'am."_

Josie Sakura looks up and blushes as she saw Ammo Baron (one of the thirteen ghosts who is pretending to be alive). Techno Baron (another one of the thirteen ghosts who is pretending to be alive) arrives next to him.

Techno Baron: _"Are you okay?"_

Ammo Baron: _"You look like you need some help." _(holds out his hand)


	11. Wrath of the Barons Part 1

Chapter 11 - Wrath of the Barons Part 1

Josie Sakura accepts Ammo Baron's help and takes his hand, allowing him to help her up.

Josie Sakura: (blushing) "I... I... I didn't catch your name. Who are you?"

Ammo Baron: _"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ammo Baron." _(points at Techno Baron) _"And this guy over there is Techno Baron."_

Techno Baron: _"How do you do?"_

Josie Sakura: (shakes Techno Baron's hand) "Oh, I'm Josie Sakura and it's very nice to meet you both."

Techno Baron: _"Much obliged."_

Psy-Crow: (comes to Josie Sakura) "Hey! You've captured the tenth ghost! Why I oughta-"

Ammo Baron: (grabs Psy-Crow by the collar and glares at him) _"Listen here, you fat, psychotic crow! If you think you can hurt this precious angel again, you have another thing coming! So leave her alone!"_

Psy-Crow: "Yes, sir! I won't get in your way!" (runs off) "That was a close one. It's shameful that Josie has captured the tenth ghost. Oh well. Now to find the eleventh ghost."

Unknown to Psy-Crow, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths heard it.

Werner Werman: _"Did you guys here zat? Josie has caught Bill Cipher, ze tenth ghost, vich means zat zere are only drei more left. Zat means sche has to find ze eleffenth ghost."_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Vell zen, vat are ve vaiting for, let's go follow her."_Rat Wraith #2: _"Indeed. I'm vith you guys."_Rat Wraith #3: _"Agreed. Let's go."_Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja!"_Suddenly, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths bump into Bowser.

Werner Werman: _"Hey! Vatch it, ya ugly turtle!"_

Bowser: "What did you say?!"  
_  
_Bowser roars at Werner Werman and he screams and runs away. The Koopa king turns to the Rat Wraiths, who laugh nervously and fly away. Back with Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron...

Josie Sakura: "So, what brings you here?"

Ammo Baron: _"Well, as you can see, me and Techno were just passing by until I bumped into you."_

Josie Sakura: "Oh, sorry."

Techno Baron: _"It's quite alright. After all, accidents do happen."_

Ammo Baron: _"Yeah."_Baramini appears.

Baramini: "Hi, Josie. Who are they?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, hi, Baramini. These are Ammo Baron and Techno Baron. Say hi to the nice gentlemen."

Baramini: "Hi, nice gentlemen."

Ammo Baron: _"Who is she? She looks so tiny."_

Josie Sakura: (picks up Baramini) "This is Baramini. She was abused by Baramos, so she called child services and I adopted her."

Baramini: "I'm adopted!"

Techno Baron: _"She really is something special."_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Can you two excuse me while I take Baramini to her room?"

Ammo Baron: _"No problem. Take your time."_

Josie Sakura takes Baramini inside to take her to her room.

Ammo Baron: _"I think it's working, Techno. She thinks we're still alive and doesn't know that we're really working for King Boo."_

Techno Baron: _"I know, right? That girl is so clueless."_Ammo Baron: _"Yeah. Now all I have to do is flirt with her and then, we'll trick her into believing that Werner is deceiving her and she'll have to capture him in an act of betrayal."_Techno Baron: _"Oh, Ammo, you sly devil, you are too good. But what do we do after she does that?"_Ammo Baron: _"Simple, we'll just turn into our true forms and destroy her!"_Techno Baron: _"Brilliant! King Boo will be so proud of us!"_Ammo Baron and Techno Baron laugh evilly.

Techno Baron: (sees Josie Sakura coming back) _"She's coming back."_

Ammo Baron: _"Come with me. I've got this." _(he and Techno Baron) _"Hey, Josie, how are you doing?"_Josie Sakura: "Fine. I just took Baramini to her room and she's playing with her dolls."

The scene cuts to Baramini in her room playing with her stuffed animals. The scene switches back to Josie Sakura with Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.

Josie Sakura: "Yep, that Baramini is such a cutie."

Ammo Baron: _"Yeah, yeah, that's cute. Anyway, I was wondering if you can hang out with me and Techno." _(Josie Sakura was about to say something until he interrupts) _"I know, I know. You're pretty busy with something, but I can assure you, it'll have to wait." _(smiles and blows a kiss to her)

Josie Sakura: (blushes a bit) "Well, I suppose I'll have to do that later. After all, I-"

Techno Baron: _"yeah, yeah, we get it. Now let's go."_

Unknown to them, Nightmare Fredbear was watching the whole thing, looking at Ammo Baron and Techno Baron in suspicion.

Nightmare Fredbear: "I don't what these two are up to, but I don't like it. I can't trust them with Josie."

The scene switches to Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths at the street.

Werner Werman: (sighs) _"Zat vas ein close vone. Ve should be safe here."_

They see Viz walking. Werner Werman turns invisible, grabs a pair of scissors and cuts a rope holding a piano, causing it to fall and break.

Man: "Oh my god! Who did that?"

Werner Werman (invisible) hands the scissors to Viz.

Viz: "Huh? What did I do?"

Man: "Hey, you stupid piano! You destroyed my piano! Get him!"

An angry mob chases him. Werner Werman materializes as he and his Rat Wraiths laugh at this.

Rat Wraith #1: (laughs) _"Good vone, Verner!"_

Rat Wraith #2: (laughs) _"Ja, zat vas so funny!"_Rat Wraith #3: (laughs) _"Ja, great prank, Verner!"_Rat Wraith #4: (laughs) _"Ja, zat vas so cleffer!"_Werner Werman: _"Danke. You know, maybe ve could go find Josie und ask her if I can help her find ze eleffenth ghost. Vat do you say?"_Rat Wraiths: _"Ja! Let's go!"_Back with Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, they are at a rose garden.

Josie Sakura: "I love roses! They are so beautiful and they are my favorite flowers!"

Ammo Baron: _"Mine too. You know, they are as lovely as you, Josie."_

Josie Sakura: (blushes) "Th-th-thanks."

Ammo Baron: _"Don't mention it." _(grabs some roses from the garden to make a bouquet and gives the bouquet to Josie Sakura) _"For you."_

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

Techno Baron: _"I can see why women love roses." _(grabs a rose from the garden and a butterfly appears and lands on him) _"Hey!"_

Josie Sakura and Ammo Baron laugh.

Techno Baron: _"Oh, very funny."_

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron at a carnival.

Josie Sakura: "Look! The ball toss!"

Ball toss vendor: "Step right up, folks! Toss a ball, hit the cans, and win a stuffed animal!"

Josie Sakura: "We wanna play!"

Ball toss vendor: "Sure. Gimme your best shot." (hands Ammo Baron some balls)

Ammo Baron: _"Thank you." _(throws a ball and knocks down all of the cans)

Josie Sakura: "You did it, Ammo!"

Ammo Baron: _"Thank you." _(he is given a stuffed unicorn with wings) _"For you, my lady."_

Josie Sakura: (blushes) "My lady." (squeals in delight) "THANK YOU!"

Ammo Baron: _"You're welcome." _(to Techno Baron) _"What about you?"_

Techno Baron: _"I'll try."_Techno Baron throws ball as best he can. It bounces back and he ducks. Then, the ball hits Flowey, knocking him out. Josie Sakura, Ammo baron and Techno Baron laugh at this. The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron at an ice cream parlor. Josie Sakura has four scoops on vanilla ice cream with a lot of whipped cream, Reese's peanut butter cups, Hershey's kisses, M&M's, Reese's Pieces, Kit Kats, chocolate chips, Twizzlers, Crunch bars, Butterfingers and marshmallows and Ammo Baron and Techno Baron looked confused.

Ammo Baron: _"Man, you sure have a lot of toppings in your ice cream."_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. I love ice cream. It's really awesome and sweet. I also love candy and other sweets and desserts."

Techno Baron: _"That seems a little crazy, but sure, go for it."_

Josie Sakura grabs the bowl and went face first into her ice cream as she eats it, making Ammo Baron and Techno Baron shocked.

Outside the ice cream parlor, Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear: "I've gotta keep an eye on these two. Who knows what horrible thing they could do to her."

Then, he opens the door and gasps upon seeing Ammo Baron getting the bowl off of Josie Sakura's face. Josie Sakura blushes and Ammo Baron hands her a napkin. As she was about to grab it...

Nightmare Fredbear: "Josie!"

Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron turn to see Nightmare Fredbear and Josie Sakura blushes in shocked upon seeing him again.

Nightmare Fredbear: "This better not be what it looks like!"

Ammo Baron: _"You mean Josie not falling over me more aesthetically pleasing than you and eating ice cream with candy toppings?"_

Josie Sakura: "Nope, that pretty much hits the nail on the head."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Sounds like a plan!" (grabs a hammer and hits her over the head with it)

Josie Sakura: "Yow!"

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron help her get up.

Techno Baron: _"She's not going to stand for that!"_

Josie Sakura: "That's right! Not to mention that you were never there for me! Take this, you nasty yelling romance forgetter!" (uses magic and changes Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie into lilac)

Nightmare Fredbear: "What did you do?"

Josie Sakura: "I made your hat and bowtie more summery!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "How dare you! I'm not a summer, I'm a winter!"

Ammo Baron: _"Here, try this."_ (grabs an ice cream sundae and throws it at Nightmare Fredbear)

Nightmare Fredbear: "You're such a coward!"

Josie Sakura: "I am not!"

Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear continue to have a fight while Ammo Baron and Techno Baron watch while eating ice cream.

Ammo Baron: _"By the way, who is that guy?"_

Techno Baron: _"I have no idea." _(yells at Josie Sakura)_ "Excuse me!"_Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear stop fighting and turn to Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.

Techno Baron: _"Would you mind telling us who that guy is?"_

Josie Sakura: "Oh. Guys, this is Nightmare Fredbear, my...boyfriend, even though he was never there for me." (to Nightmare Fredbear) "Nightmare Fredbear, I would like you to meet Ammo Baron and Techno Baron."

Nightmare Fredbear: (angry) "I don't like you."

Josie Sakura becomes shocked of what Nightmare Fredbear said and laughs nervously.

Ammo Baron: _"It's nice to meet you too, dreadful creature."_

Nightmare Fredbear: (growls at that remark) "Will you excuse me for a second?" (exits the ice cream parlor)

Josie Sakura: "I hope he doesn't get mad and me and forgets this ever happen."

Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron hear Nightmare Fredbear's roar in frustration.

Ammo Baron: _"Oh, relax, Josie, he'll be fine."_

Techno Baron: _"Yeah, he's gonna be okay."_Outside the ice cream parlor...

Nightamre Fredbear: "Unbelievable! The nerve of that guy and his lizard friend! I can't believe he's making Josie fall for him! I thought me and Josie would be on a beach at sunset! Some fireflies would make a love heart around us and there would be some sort of violin involved! I, Nightmare Fredbear, might be a lot of things, but I am not a cheap, corruptible monster!"

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths appear and see Nightmare Fredbear.

Werner Werman: (screams) _"It's ze eleffenth ghost!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Huh?"

Werner Werman: _"Get him!"_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths dogpile on Nightmare Fredbear. Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron exit the ice cream parlor.

Josie Sakura: "So, boys, how do you feel abou-" (notices Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths attacking Nightmare Fredbear) "Oh my god!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Get them off me!"

Werner Werman: _"You're not going anyvere, effil schpirit!"_

Josie Sakura: "Werner, stop!"

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths stop attacking Nightmare Fredbear and turn to Josie Sakura.

Werner Werman: _"But, Josie, he's ze eleffenth ghost!"_

Josie Sakura: "No, he is not, he's my boyfriend, Nightmare Fredbear!"

Werner Werman: _"Huh? Uh-oh."_

Nightmare Fredbear pushes Werner Werman off of him and gets up.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Who are those guys?"

Josie Sakura: "Nightmare Fredbear, I would like you to meet Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths." (to Werner Werman) "Werner..."

Werner Werman: _"I know. Your boyfriend Nightmare Fredbear." _(turns to Nightmare Fredbear) _"Nice to meet you."_

Nightmare Fredbear: "How long did you know this guy?"

Josie Sakura: "All day. He may be an annoyance at first, but at least he's changed as time pass."

Ammo Baron: _"Josie, mind if we speak to you in private?"_

Werner Werman: (notices Ammo Baron and Techno Baron) _"Josie, who are zose guys?"_Josie Sakura: "Oh, I'm sorry, Werner, this is Ammo Baron and Techno Baron. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go talk with them."

Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron leave. Then, Werner Werman notices the Chest of Dark Spirits on the ground.

Werner Werman: (picks up the Chest of Dark Spirits) _"Sche left ze Chest of Dark Schpirits. It used to hold dreizehn of ze most horrifying ghosts, but earlier today, Psy-Crow has opened it und released zem out. He effen tried asking ze preffious zhen to deschtroy zis Earzhvorm Jim guy. All day, sche had been capturing only zehn ghosts vile I vas antagonizing her, but after I told her how I died, I guess I schtopped doing zat. I saffed her from ze ninth ghost und sche effen saffed me from ze tenth ghost. Now only drei ghosts remain and King Boo is vone of zem, howeffer I don't know vere ze ozher zwei could be. In fact, me und mein Rat Wraiths vere going to help her find ze eleffenth ghost."  
_  
Nightmare Fredbear: "Are you saying that little chest can hold thirteen ghosts?"

Werner Werman: _"Ja."_

At a darkened alley...

Josie Sakura: "So, Ammo, Techno, what is it that you guys wanna talk to me about?"

Techno Baron: _"We heard that you've been capturing ten of thirteen ghosts."_

Josie Sakura: "How did you..."

Ammo Baron: _"It doesn't matter. I know it hurts us to say this, but we don't think you should trust Werner Werman."_

Josie Sakura: "What?"

Techno Baron: _"He's right, Werner is deceiving you."_

Josie Sakura: "You're kidding. This has got to be a joke. Please tell me you're kidding."

Ammo Baron: _"We wish we could, but it had to be done. Werner Werman is the real threat. He is the eleventh ghost."_

Josie Sakura: "But he-"

Ammo Baron: _"I'm sorry to say this, but he has been working for King Boo this entire time. And as for his ghostly rat friends, they are just duplicates of the twelfth ghost. In fact, he was also antagonizing you to give up on capturing the thirteen ghosts. Are you really gonna take that from him?"_

Josie Sakura: "No, but-"

Werner Werman: _"Hey, Josie, you'ffe dropped ze Chest of Dark Schpirits." _(notices Ammo Baron and Techno Baron with her) _"Oh, is zis ein bad time?"_

Josie Sakura: "Werner..."

Techno Baron: _"It's the eleventh ghost! He's stealing the Chest of Dark Spirits!"_

Werner Werman: _"Say vat?!"_Ammo Baron: _"Don't just stand there! Grab the chest and get him!"_

Werner Werman: _"Uh-oh."_ (flies off with the chest)

Josie Sakura: "Werner, wait!" (runs off after Werner Werman)

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron laugh evilly.

Ammo Baron: _"It works! She fell for it!"_

Techno Baron: _"All she has to do is capture Werner Werman and his pests in an act of betrayal and then we'll-"_Nightmare Fredbear (off-screen): "I knew it!"

Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear: "I knew you psychopaths are not to be trusted! I bet you were working with Psy-Crow, weren't you?"

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron laugh.

Techno Baron: _"That is the most ridiculous theory ever!"_

Ammo Baron: _"Give up, freakshow! No one will ever believe you!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: (growls) "We'll see about that." (leaves)

Meanwhile, Werner Werman kept flying as his Rat Wraiths appear next to him.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Vat's wrong, Verner?"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Und vy do you haffe ze chest?"_Werner Werman: _"Ze Barons und Josie zought I vas ze eleffenth ghost und now Josie is chasing me."_Rat Wraith #3: _"Vat? Zat is not true!"_Rat Wraith #4: _"Ja, ve know you as our friend!"_Werner Werman: (stops flying) _"Really?"_Josie Sakura: (comes to Werner Werman) "Werner!"

Werner Werman: _"Josie, it's not vat it looks like! I'm not schtealing ze Chest of Dark Schpirits, I vas just giffing it back to you und before you say anyzing, I am not vone of King Boo's allies."_

Josie Sakura: "I know."

Werner Werman: _"Of course, you do-" _(realizes what Josie Sakura said) _"You do?"_

Josie Sakura: (more concern) "Yes, because earlier today, I saw you and the Rat Wraiths before Psy-Crow opened the Chest of Dark Spirits. I'm starting to think that Psy-Crow has sent Ammo Baron and Techno Baron to stall me and have me betray you. In fact, they even told me that you and the Rat Wraiths were the eleventh and twelfth ghosts. In fact, Ammo Baron even flirted with me. It was beautiful, but that's not the point. The point is this was all Psy-Crow's plot so that he could look for the eleventh ghost so that he'll ask them to destroy Earthworm Jim."

Werner Werman: _"Vat? Zat dirty crow! Vy I oughta-"_

Nightmare Fredbear: (arrives) "Josie, Ammo and Techno lied to you!"

Josie Sakura: "I know, Nightmare Fredbear, but I have a plan. I'll lie to Ammo Baron and Techno Baron that I've captured Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths." takes the Chest of Dark Spirits) "Once they believed it, I'll just simply flirt with Ammo Baron and while you ambush Techno Baron. Then Ammo will have to confess that he and Techno are working for Psy-Crow. This will be our chance to stop Psy-Crow! C'mon let's go!" (takes Nightmare Fredbear's hand and they run off)

Werner Werman: _"Vat vas zat all about?"_

The Rat Wraiths shrugged. Later at Twilight Manor, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are waiting for Josie Sakura to arrive. Josie Sakura appears, pretending to be sad.

Josie Sakura: "Ammo, Techno, the dark deed you requested is done. I caught Werner Werman and the twelfth ghost."

Ammo Baron: _"Well, well, well, we knew you could do it. We told you that Werner Werman guy was not to be trusted."_

Techno Baron: _"Good job, Josie. Nice work."_

Josie Sakura: "Thanks."

Techno Baron: _"I don't feel bad, miss. You did the right thing."_

Ammo Baron: _"Come on. Let's go cheer you up."_Ammo Baron and Techno Baron take Josie Sakura inside. Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear: "I'm doing this for you, Josie." (comes inside)

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron in the halls.

Josie Sakura: (looks at Ammo Baron) "Ammo?"

Ammo Baron: _"Yes, my lady?"_

Josie Sakura: (blushes) "I'm glad we had a wonderful night, but..." (turns to Techno Baron) "Techno, I wish to be alone with Ammo."

Techno Baron: _"Oh, I see. I'll leave you two alone." _(leaves)

Ammo Baron: _"What is it? Is there something that you would like to say?"_

Josie Sakura: "Well, it's that I couldn't resist a big, strong man, especially one who is dressed in blue and has one eye."

Ammo Baron: _"Go on."_

The scene cuts to Techno Baron walking. Nightmare Fredbear grabs him by the collar.

Techno Baron: _"Hey, what are you-"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "I know what you and Ammo were planning, Techno. I know you were working for Psy-Crow, well guess what? It's not gonna work, pal! This is for Josie!" (headbutts Techno Baron, knocking him out)

Back with Josie Sakura and Ammo Baron...

Josie Sakura: "Oh, Ammo, I never thought you would be so strong and handsome."

Ammo Baron: _"Really?"_

Josie Sakura: "You know, you made me somehow forget about Werner Werman."

Ammo Baron: _"Oh, I can assure you that he won't bother us again."_

Josie Sakura: "Say, Ammo, do you mind if I kiss you?"

Ammo Baron: _"Go for it."_

Josie Sakura holds onto Ammo Baron and closes her eyes, unaware that Ammo Baron is smiling evilly. Suddenly, she kisses him, making him blush in shock. Ammo Baron closes his eyes, kissed back and suddenly grabbed her by the throat, making her choke. Ammo Baron laughs evilly, making Josie Sakura shocked.

Josie Sakura: (choking) "Am...mo...?

Ammo Baron: _"Man, I can't believe you actually fell for the lie about Werner and his rodents being the eleventh and twelfth ghosts! I can't believe you betrayed them and trapped them in the Chest of Dark Spirits! I can't even believe you fell in love with me! Oh, Josie, if only there was someone out there who loved you!"_

Josie Sakura: (choking) "I did...fall in love...with you...unintentionally...and...I didn't...betray Werner...or the Rat Wraiths...I lied to you!"

This made Ammo Baron shocked as he dropped Josie Sakura. Josie Sakura gets up and breathes heavily.

Josie Sakura: "I'm sorry, Ammo, I only did this to protect Werner Werman because I know you and Techno were lying to me and I know you two were in cahoots with Psy-Crow. Tell me the truth."

Ammo Baron laughs evilly, much to Josie Sakura's concern.

Josie Sakura: "Ammo Baron, what's wrong?"

Ammo Baron: _"Poor deluded Josie, I did flirt with you and me and Techno did lie to you, but we weren't working for Psy-Crow."_

Josie Sakura: "What?"

Ammo Baron: (chuckles sinisterly) _"You have no idea, do you? You didn't know that Techno and I work for King Boo? You didn't know they we were going to destroy you? You didn't know that there's a ghost right in front of you?"_

Josie Sakura: (shocked) "You're the eleventh ghost?!"

Ammo Baron: _"How clever. It's too bad I'm going to have to change into my true form."_

Josie Sakura: "What true form?"

Ammo Baron: _"Just call me...Ammo Baron E!" _(laughs evilly as a black aura engulfs him)

Josie Sakura stares in horror as Ammo Baron begins transforming into a horrific and ghoulish state; his skin turns icy whitish blue, his eye turns black with a magenta, his teeth and sharp and yellow, his hands turned into skeletal ones and his fingers became sharp claws, his coat and helmet turned black and red, his shirt turned blue, his belt turned gray with a silver buckle, his legs became a ghostly sky blue tail, he has six tentacles on his back with each one colored black, red and blue, a magenta heart is placed on the left side of his chest, there is a scar around his neck and blood on his teeth, his claws and the tip of his tail and coming from his eye, his mouth, his neck and the left side of his heart.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Boo."_


	12. Wrath of the Barons Part 2

Chapter 12 - Wrath of the Barons Part 2

Meanwhile, while being in Nightmare Fredbear's grasp, Techno Baron hears Ammo Baron's evil laugh as he wakes up and bites Nightmare Fredbear's arm, causing the nightmare animatronic to scream in agony as he lets go of Techno Baron. Back with Josie Sakura and Ammo Baron EXE, Josie Sakura backed away in horror.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Aw, what's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you just saw a ghost...which is me!" _(laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura: "S-s-stay back." (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits) "I've got the chest and I'm not afraid to use it."

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Ha! You don't scare me, girly!"_

Josie Sakura: "I'm warning you... I'm gonna-"

Ammo Baron EXE lets out a ghostly shriek, scaring Josie Sakura as she runs away as the deranged and gory ghost baron chased her. Then, she bumps into Techno Baron.

Josie Sakura: "Techno Baron?! Don't tell me you're a-"

Techno Baron: _"Ghost?" _(chuckles sinisterly) _"It looks like you've figured it out." _(as a black aura engulfs him)

Techno Baron transforms into a horrific and grotesque version of himself; his skin turns pale blue, his helmet became damaged with a whole on the left side, revealing one of his eyes, which turned black with yellow pupils and with black ooze dripping from them, his teeth turned bright orange, his hands turned into mechanical claws, his tail turned mechanical, his coat turned dark purple, his vest turned purple, his legs became a ghostly black tail, he has a pair of broken handcuffs, he has a collar with a chain attached to it and there is blood on his teeth and claws and blood coming from his mouth and down his neck. Josie Sakura screams and backs away until Ammo Baron EXE appeared behind her.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"I see you've met my partner in crime, Techno Baron EXE."_

Josie Sakura: "Techno...Baron...EXE?"

Techno Baron EXE: _"Aw, how cute. It's too bad no one is going to save you."_

Nightmare Fredbear: (runs in) "Josie! Big problem! Techno's escaped and-" (sees Techno Baron EXE and screams in shock)

Techno Baron EXE: _"Oh, hello, Nightmare Fredbear. In case you didn't know, me and Ammo Baron are the ghosts that were deceiving Josie and we have been working for King Boo. I guess you didn't know that, did you?"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "No, I didn't! I knew you were lying to her, but-"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. Let's see how you like seeing your girlfriend die!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "No! You wouldn't!"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Too bad! Say goodbye to your damsel in distress!"_

Josie Sakura screams, grabs Nightmare Fredbear and the Chest of Dark Spirits and runs with them.

Techno Baron EXE: _"Oh, come on! You're not supposed to run away!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Get back here!"_

The evil ghost barons chased Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear in a Benny Hill style. The chase takes place outside Twilight Manor, in three streets, at the park, outside a mall, at a café, in a playground, at an arcade, in the forest, at a school, in another street, at a cemetery and in Alefgard.

Zoma: "Mwahahahahahaha! With my new staff, I shall once again to plunge the world of light into darkness!"

The chase causes Zoma to drop the staff and break it.

Zoma: (screams) "My staff! Oh god, why?!"

The chase continues and takes place in another forest.

Nightmare Fredbear: "So what's the plan, Josie?"

They look back and see that Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE are approaching faster while laughing evilly.

Josie Sakura: "Run faster!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I could've thought of that. Hey, wait a minute! I never thought of that at all!"

Josie Sakura: "Fredbear, please!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "When you still have the Chest of Dark Spirits, why didn't you catch them in the first place?"

Josie Sakura: "Not now, Fredbear!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I wanna hear you say it!"

Josie Sakura: "Can we talk about this another time?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Say it!"

Josie Sakura: "Fredbear!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Say it, or I'll trip you!"

Josie Sakura: "No!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Say it!"

Josie Sakura: "Not now!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Say it!"

Josie Sakura: "Okay! I'm afraid, alright? I'm scared, scared, scared, scared, scared! Are you happy now?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "You know, now that I've think about it, that does seem a little pathetic."

Josie Sakura: "You think?!"

In the street...

Cabbage salesman: "What a perfect day to sell my cabbages."

Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear run passed the cabbage salesman. Then, Ammo and Techno fly past him while destroying the cabbage cart.

Cabbage salesman: (screams) "My cabbages!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Uh, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "What do we do now?"

Josie Sakura: (thinks of something and gets an idea) "I've got it! Let's split up!"

Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear split up, causing the evil demented ghosts stop.

Techno Baron EXE: _"Hey! They've split up!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: _"You go after the creepy teddy bear, I'll go after the little angel!"_

Techno Baron EXE: _"Right!"_

Ammo Baron EXE goes after Josie Sakura as Techno Baron EXE goes after Nightmare Fredbear. The scene switches to Psy-Crow walking in the street.

Psy-Crow: "I cannot believe I didn't find the eleventh ghost! When I get my hands on Josie Sakura, I will-"

Josie Sakura runs passed him.

Psy-Crow: "Hey! I've got a bone to pick with-"

Ammo Baron EXE: (comes to Psy-Crow from behind) _"Can I help you?"_

Psy-Crow turns around to see Ammo Baron EXE and screams.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Hey, I know you! What are you doing here?"_

Psy-Crow: "I want you to help me destroy Earthworm Jim! What do you say?"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Hmmm. Let me think about it. No!" _(shrieks at Psy-Crow)

Psy-Crow: (screams) "Nevermind! I'll find the twelfth ghost!" (runs off)

At the cemetery, Josie Sakura is hiding behind a tombstone.

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"Josie?"_

Josie Sakura: (sees Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths) "Oh, hey. It's you guys. Listen, I found the eleventh and twelfth ghosts."

Werner Werman: _"You found zwei of ze dreizehn ghosts?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, and unfortunately, the eleventh and twelfth ghosts turned out to be Ammo Baron and Techno Baron. They have been working for King Boo this entire time. And worse, they were chasing me and Nightmare Fredbear!"

Werner Werman and Rat Wraiths: _"Vat?!"  
_  
Rat Wraith #1: _"Ammo und Techno Barons are ze eleffenth und tvelfth ghosts?!"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Und zey are in cahoots vith King Boo?!"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Und zey're out to get you und Nightmare Fredbear?!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"Zen vy didn't you trap ze two in ze chest?"_

Josie Sakura: "Because I'm scared. First, I kissed Ammo Baron, then, he choked me a bit, then, he revealed himself as a ghost, then, he went all horror movie on me when he turned into his true form and now, he's out to get me!"

Werner Werman: _"You know, now zat I'ffe zink about it, zat does seem ein little pazhetic."_

Josie Sakura: "You think?!"

Ammo Baron EXE (off-screen): _"Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

Josie Sakura: (whispers to Werner Werman) "Werner, I want you to keep absolutely still. His vision and hearing are based on sound and movement."

Werner Werman: _"Doesn't zat only vork in moffies?"_

Ammo Baron EXE appears, laughs evilly and karate chops a tombstone in half, causing Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and the Rat Wraiths to scream and back away.

Josie Sakura: "Ammo Baron EXE!"

Werner Werman: _"Vait ein minute! Zat vas Ammo Baron in ein horrific schtate?!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Ah, Werner Werman, you can't stop me!"_

Werner Werman: _"Nein, but ve can..." _(to Josie Sakura) _"Josie, run!"_

The group run as Ammo Baron EXE chases them. The scene switches to Nightmare Fredbear running for his life until he bumps into Psy-Crow. Nightmare Fredbear gets up and growls at him.

Psy-Crow: (laughs nervously) "You wouldn't hurt a crow, would you?"

Nightmare Fredbear was about to attack Psy-Crow until...

Techno Baron EXE (off-screen): _"NIGHTMARE FREDBEAR, I'M COMING FOR YOUR BUTT!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Uh-oh!" (pushes Psy-Crow aside) "You're on your own." (runs off)

Psy-Crow: "Huh?"

Techno Baron EXE appears and shrieks at Psy-Crow.

Psy-Crow: (winces) "Don't hurt me! I'm just looking for the twelfth ghost! Are you the twelfth ghost?"

Techno Baron EXE: _"Why, yes. What is it?"_

Psy-Crow: "I want you to help me destroy Earthworm Jim! What do you say?"

Techno Baron EXEis: _"Hmmm. Let me think about it. No!"_ (grabs by the collar and pushes him into a bush)

Psy-Crow: "Ough! Unbelievable! Rejected by another ghost! Can things get any worse?"

A pack of rabid squirrels surround him.

Psy-Crow: "I need to keep my big mouth shut."

The rabid squirrels attack him. The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and the Rat Wraiths running for their lives as Nightmare Fredbear, also running for his life, appears.

Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear: "Who's chasing you?" (lean in, sweatdropping) "Ammo/Techno Baron!"

Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE appear behind the group.

Werner Werman and Rat Wraiths: _"RUN!" _(fly off)

Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear obliged and followed the five ghost rats as Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE chased them.

Josie Sakura: "This is terrible! Those guys are after us!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I know, right? What do we do now?"

Josie Sakura: "Wait a minute! It's me they want!" (stops running to face Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE)

Nightmare Fredbear: (stops running) "Josie, what are you doing? They're gonna kill you!"

Josie Sakura: "No, trust me! I'll be fine!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Are you sure?"

Josie Sakura: "I'm positive."

Techno Baron EXE: _"You can't run from us forever!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: _"We have you now!"_

Josie Sakura: "Says you!" (to Techno Baron EXE) "Hey, techno head, you're short!"

Techno Baron EXE: _"Hey!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: (laughs) _"I hate to break it to you, but it's true!"_

Josie Sakura: "And you!"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Who? Me?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, you! You're nothing but a manipulative one-eyed freak!"

Ammo Baron EXE: (growls) _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE charge at Josie Sakura and jump at her. However, taking out the Chest of Dark Spirits, she opens it, much to Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE's dismay.

Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE: _"Huh?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE ended up in the chest as Josie Sakura closes it.

Josie Sakura: (sighs) "Twelve down, one more to go. I'm coming for you, King Boo."

Nightmare Fredbear comes to Josie Sakura and hugs her.

Nightmare Fredbear: "You did it, Josie! I didn't know you could do it, but you did it!"

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, Nightmare Fredbear."

Psy-Crow (off-screen): "NOOOOOOOO!"

Psy-Crow appears.

Psy-Crow: "How dare you? Why do you always ruin everything?!"

Josie Sakura: "Dude, it's not my fault! Blame King Boo! He's the thirteenth and final ghost and besides, I'm gonna capture him!"

Psy-Crow: "Really?" (steps on Josie Sakura's foot)

Josie Sakura yelps in pain and drops the chest as Psy-Crow grabs it.

Psy-Crow: "Ha! It's mine now! Once I give the Chest of Dark Spirits to King Boo, I will make a deal with them and after I let twelve of the thirteen ghosts out again, they'll have to help me destroy Earthworm Jim!" (laughs evilly and runs off)

Josie Sakura: "Oh, come on!"

Werner Werman: (appears) _"Vat did ve miss?"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Josie caught Ammo and Techno Barons and put them in the Chest of Dark Spirits. Then, Psy-Crow stole the chest and is going to find King Boo to make a deal with him, set the previous ghosts out and destroy Earthworm Jim."

Werner Werman: _"Vat?!"_

Josie Sakura: "I have to stop Psy-Crow before it's too late!"

Werner Werman: _"I'll come."_

Rat Wraith #1: (appears) _"Me too!"_

Rat Wraith #2: (appears) _"Me drei!"_

Rat Wraith #3: (appears) _"Me vier!"_

Rat Wraith #4: (appears) _"Me fünf!"_

Josien Sakura: "Great!" (turns to Nightmare Fredbear) "Are you coming too?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "No. I'm staying. Good luck facing Psy-Crow and King Boo and take care. I believe in you." (kisses Josie Sakura in the cheek and leaves)

Josie Sakura blushes as Werner Werman becomes a bit sad.

Werner Werman: (quietly) _"Oh, Fräulein Josie."_

Rat Wraith #1: (coughs)

Werner Werman turns around and sees the Rat Wraiths staring at him, grinning.

Werner Werman: _"Vat?"_

Rat Wraith #1: _"Jeeeaalous?"_

The other Rat Wraiths giggled.

Werner Werman: _"Schut up."_


	13. Josie Sakura vs King Boo

Chapter 13 - Josie Sakura vs King Boo

Josie Sakura and Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths are going to find Psy-Crow. Then, Werner Werman looks at Josie Sakura.

Werner Werman: _"Josie..."_

Josie Sakura: "Yes, Werner?"

Werner Werman: _"I just vanted to say I'm sorry for antagonizing you all day. And I'm sorry for attacking your boyfriend earlier."_

Josie Sakura: "It's quite alright, Werner. You and your Rat Wraiths are really cute."

Werner Werman blushes, making his Rat Wraiths giggle. Suddenly, the two bumped into someone...

Werner Werman: _"Hey! Vatch it!"_

Josie Sakura: "Wait, I know you!"

The person they bumped into revealed himself to be Earthworm Jim.

Earthworm Jim: "That's right! The name's Jim, Earthworm Jim!"

Josie Sakura: "Hey, Jim, it's me, Josie!"

Earthworm Jim: "Josie Sakura, it's so great to see you again."

Josie Sakura: "Same here. How's Princess What's-Her-Name?"

Earthworm Jim: "Just fine. Thanks for asking." (sees Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths) "Who are they?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, these are the ghost of Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths. As you can see, we're out to stop Psy-Crow from bringing the Chest of Dark Spirits to King Boo, making a deal with him, opening the chest to release the twelve ghosts I've just captured today and having them destroy you!"

Earthworm Jim: "Wait, what?! I can't believe Psy-Crow is going too far!"

Josie Sakura: "I know. He already opened the chest once and he'll do it again!"

Earthworm Jim: "Don't worry! I'll stop him! I've beaten him several times before and I'll do it again!"

Werner Werman:_ "Okay, let's go!"_

The scene switches to Psy-Crow arriving at the woods.

Psy-Crow: "King Boo, I have been expecting you."

King Boo appears.

King Boo: _"Who are you and why have you disturbed me? And where are Ammo Baron and Techno Baron?"  
_  
Psy-Crow: "My name is Psy-Crow and I believe the brat, Josie Sakura is the one who captured them."

King Boo: _"Oh, come on! Not Ammo and Techno Barons too!"_

Psy-Crow: "Don't worry, because they're right here." (takes out the Chest of Dark Spirits)

King Boo: _"The Chest of Dark Spirits? But how did you-"_

Psy-Crow: "Let's just say that I've stolen it. As you can see, I am the one who opened the chest and released you and the other twelve ghosts from the chest. Now that I've find you, I've come to make a deal with you."

King Boo: _"I'm listening."_

Josie Sakura, Werner Werman, the Rat Wraiths and Earthworm Jim appear and are spying on him.

Psy-Crow: "After I open the Chest of Dark Spirits to release the twelve ghosts that were captured, I will allow you all your freedom. But first, you and the ghosts all have to help me destroy Earthworm Jim."

King Boo: _"Hmmm. That's a wonderful idea. We all only get what we deserve. Right, Josephine?!"_

Psy-Crow turns to see Josie Sakura as she gasps.

King Boo: _"What do you want, human? You here for a fight?"_

Josie Sakura: "I'm here to stop you!"

King Boo: _"You are fated to lose when Psy-Crow stole the chest from you! How are you gonna catch me now? You're just a big, dumb human!"_

Earthworm Jim: (runs to Josie Sakura's side) "That's not true!"

Psy-Crow: "Earthworm Jim. Of course. Your lackeys never stray far. And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world!"

Earthworm Jim: "What do you mean?!"

Psy-Crow: "You're about to find out."

Psy-Crow was about to open it until Werner's Rat Wraiths dogpiled on him.

Werner Werman: (grabs the Chest of Dark Spirits) _"Ja! I got it!"_

King Boo: _"What are you doing here?"_

Werner Werman: _"Somezing I schould'ffe done ein long time ago!"_

King Boo: _"Oh, you mean becoming the fourteenth ghost? Join me, Werner Werman! Release the twelve ghosts from the chest and we'll rule the world together!"_

Josie Sakura: "Don't do it, Werner!"

Earthworm Jim: "He's using you!"

Rat Wraith #1: _"Ja, Verner!"_

Rat Wraith #2: _"Please don't join King Boo!"_

Rat Wraith #3: _"You know better zan zat!"_

Rat Wraith #4: _"You're our friend!"  
_  
Werner Werman: _"Of course I'm not gonna join him! Mein mutter had defeated him und now, ve vill face him...togezher!"_

King Boo: _"What?! Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!"_

Earthworm Jim: "Who's afraid of the big bad ghost?"

King Boo: (turns to Earthworm Jim) _"Stay out of it or I'll find a nice flock of crows I'd like to introduce you to!"_

Earthworm Jim: "You don't scare me, tubby! I'm a superhero!"

King Boo: _"TUBBY?! How dare you!"_

Josie Sakura: "It's not our fault, you have the brain the size of a nut!"

Werner Werman: _"Ja, vich makes you ein Dummkopf!"_

King Boo: _"ENOUGH! By the time this is over, the world will be afraid of me!"_

Josie Sakura, Earthworm Jim and Werner Werman fight King Boo. The evil ghost has the upper hand, but Earthworm Jim hits him with his laser gun.

Earthworm Jim: "Eat dirt!"

King Boo _"Why you little! I'll make you three pay!"_

The Rat Wraiths step in front of the trio to confront King Boo.

Rat Wraith #1: _"You vant Verner? You're gonna haffe to go hurt us first!"_

King Boo: _"That'll be arranged!"_

Josie Sakura: "No, it won't!" (dropkicks King Boo)

King Boo: _"Ow! Seriously?! I'll tear you apart for this!"_

Werner Werman: _"Leaffe her alone or else!"_

King Boo: _"Or else what?"_

King punches Werner Werman, sending him flying. Then, he punches the ghost rat in the stomach, sending him back first onto the ground. King Boo towers over Werner Werman, who is on his hands and tail.

King Boo: _"You're not even trying! Is it because you know you're already a failure?"_ (Werner Werman looks up at him) _"You were a Murine Corps soldier in life and you should've joined me."_ (becomes angry and disgusted) _"But you refused! Hahaha, you're weak!"_ (begins rapidly punching Werner Werman before slamming him back into the ground)

Josie Sakura: "Werner, don't listen to him!"

King Boo: _"Are you that desperate for him, Josie? That you keep a traitor like this?"_

Werner Werman: _"I don't need you to tell me what to do! As reason vy I declined because me und mein Rat Wraiths are free schpirits!"_

King Boo: _"Then you had low standards!"_

Enraged, Werner Werman charges at King Boo.

King Boo: _"You could've been mine!"_ (grabs Werner Werman into the air, and as he falls back past him, the scene slows down as the two are face to face) _"And what are you instead?"_

Werner Werman slams into the ground and looks back at King Boo.

King Boo: _"Just a joke."_ (grabs Werner Werman by the collar and tries to punch him)

Josie Sakura: "NOOOOOOOO!" (runs to King Boo and pushes him)

King Boo: _"Hey!"_

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, King Boo, but the ice you are is thin, so that means it's time to chill out!" (fires an icy blast at King Boo)

King Boo: _"How can I lose to a human like you?! I'm the greatest ghost ever!"_ (freezes)

Josie Sakura: "That's cold in a good way. Don't worry. He'll thaw out in about a few minutes." (opens the Chest of Dark Spirits, uses magic to put the frozen King Boo in the chest and closes it)

Psy-Crow: "Oh, come on! I cannot believe you even captured King Boo! You and Earthworm Jim will pay for this!"

Earthworm Jim: "I doubt that!" (punches Psy-Crow into the sky)

Psy-Crow ends up in jail.

Psy-Crow: "Curse you, Earthworm Jim!"

Later, on the way to the museum...

Josie Sakura: "Thanks for helping me defeat King Boo, Jim."

Earthworm Jim: "No problem. At least everything's back to normal."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. I'm glad the world is saved."

Earthworm Jim: "Of course. Bye." (leaves)

Werner Werman: _"Hey, Fräulein, about vat happened-"_

Josie Sakura: "It's quite alright. You stood up to King Boo and that's good. Thank you." (hugs Werner Werman)

Werner Werman: (hugs back) _"Danke, Fräulein Josie. Vell, me und mein friends better go, but ve'll meet again. Auf Wiedersehen."_

Rat Wraiths: _"Ja, Auf Wiedersehen."_

Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths vanish.

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Goodbye."

When Josie Sakura arrives at the museum...

Museum Curator: "There you are. Where have you been and what happened to you?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, it was a long story." (turns to the audience and winks)

The end!


End file.
